


The Life of Jamie and of His Fortunes and Adversities

by transecstatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Cheating, Choking, Cops (ACAB), Daddy Kink, Degradaton, Double Penetration, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Frotting, Gag, Gang Bang, Gangbang, Grooming, Group Sex, Insults, M/M, Manhandling, Manual, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Orgy, PIV, Pedophilia, Pee, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Sleep Sex, Sleep assault, Teenagers, Throat Fucking, Transphobia, blindfold, breath play, dp, dubcon, sleep creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transecstatic/pseuds/transecstatic
Summary: We follow Jamie, a young trans boy, in his various sexual escapades, including being groomed and abused by several people in his life.  There is eventually some character growth and a happy ending, but mostly this is just self indulgent smut about a horny gay boy who's trying to make it though his rough life.  Take any "meaning of the story" bunk with a grain of salt and enjoy the ride.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 389





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look over the tags! I tried to be thorough so everyone can avoid nasty surprises. I'll be updating them with every part I finish writing so while everything listed might not have happened yet it's very much on the way. This series is sort of a colab between me and a friend of mine and is really geared toward his tastes as opposed to being a for-the-public piece, but I've gotten enough feedback asking to share. If you read my previous James/Jamie short, you'll notice some similarities of course but Jamie is trans in this story and his father is not going to be the focus for the entire piece, just the beginning. 
> 
> Chapters should be short but contain a full scene and we're shooting for updates every Monday, if not more often. 
> 
> Note: I shied away from SOME but not ALL of the harsher transphobic shit. As a trans nb guy writing this often dark erotica story for another trans guy who's into degradation and insults I didn't want it to be so nasty that it was going to make the reader dysphoric and bring them out of the sexual fantasy that this piece is supposed to be. We also decided to stick with calling Jamie a boy and using he/him pronouns throughout the narrative even before he realizes he's trans and comes out. This doesn't mean this is going to avoid everyone's triggers, everyone's different and there's certainly plenty of triggering content what with the abuse and references to genitals and similar. It does mean, though, that there are points when the lack of transphobic reactions in the story might be a bit unrealistic, or that the correct use of the character's pronouns comes off as inconsistent, but like most unrealistic things it's for the sake of trying to make the story better suit it's purposes. I hope that makes sense and I hope you enjoy!

"Cock!" Jamie chirps, proud of himself and holding in a laugh.

"That's right champ!" His dad laughs, patting his head. 

"And what do you have down there, hm?" Dad points at Jamie's bathing suit bottom, quirking a brow. 

"A cunt!" Jamie chirps just as loud, giggling along with his dad's erupting laughter. Laughter that, to Jamie, told him he was doing everything right.

"That's right champ, you're doin' great." Later, when Jamie's mother would get red-faced and yell at the boy for using the words, Dad would try to get her to calm down and say the boy didn't know any better, but he wouldn't own up to being the one who taught him. Later, after that, Jamie's dad would explain to him what a secret was, and that some things mommy didn't need to know about. For now, though, it's just summer in the back yard, and they have a new water slide. 

"Want to go again bud?" Dad asks, bending down and holding his arms out. 

"Yeah, again!" Jamie cheered, running toward his dad to get picked up. James plucked the boy up easily, hand resting over his bottom as if it were nothing--because it was, wasn't it?--his fingers moved subtly against the slick softness of the boy's wet thighs and Jamie wriggled in his arms. 

"Throw me again, dad! C'mon!" Jamie bounced, excited, and his dad laughed as he leaned forward and pulled him back before throwing his little body down the slip-and-slide.

*

The first few times it happens Jamie isn't sure it isn't a dream. He feels the warm hands pushing over his body, squeezing at his behind, but he's half asleep and the touches are soft and gentle and cautious. When the hands start pulling down his pajamas, though, he wakes up. He's frozen, afraid, eyes still shut in the darkness. What was happening? The warm hands were pressing over him again, against his skin this time. He opens his eyes, tries to turn and see who it was, what was happening. 

"Shhh shhh... It's ok baby, you just go back to sleep." The hands tug his pajamas back up into place and pat his butt, his father slipping out of the room again. It was just his dad then, coming to check on him. Jamie smiles at that and cuddles back into the blankets, feeling safe and warmer than usual. 

When he wakes up to his father's hands on him again, he doesn't move. His dad wasn't trying to wake him up after all. He was sleeping on his stomach again, his dad's fingers moving over his bottom, squeezing and rubbing at it. He wondered vaguely why his father did that, but it didn't feel bad. It reminded him of getting a hugs from his father, feeling his strong arms squeeze around him. He stays still and quiet as his dad pulls his pajamas back, exposing his bare cheeks. He knows he should try to go back to sleep, it was past bedtime, but his curiosity is piqued. His dad's thick rough fingers slide along the smooth flesh of his ass, then cup and squeeze it. Jamie knows just enough to know this isn't something he's allowed to do, that it's something they'd get in trouble for, though he's not sure exactly why. 

His dad's fingers move in between his ass cheeks, rubbing down his crack, feeling at his butt hole. Was dad making sure he was clean? It feels kind of good. Jamie sighs into his pillow when his dad's fingers press between his legs, rubbing at his cunt. That feels kind of good too and it makes him feel dizzy and his heart beat faster, feeling his dad's fingertips press and rub over his lips and hole. The fingers move away and he wishes they hadn't, but he's glad he gets to catch his breath too. 

He feels a dip in the bed as his father kneels up onto it, then he feels a strange hot feeling between his legs. He wants to look and see what's happening, but he stays still, keeps his eyes shut. It kind of tickles and kind of feels good, and there's something slimy and wet happening too as the heat moves back and forth between his thighs. Jamie feels a lifting kind of tingling low in his stomach, his insides feel weird and achy as the slimy hot thing moves in and out between his thighs, rubbing in between his legs and against his cunt. He can hear his father on top of him, his breath getting heavier as he moves  
His father's hands grip at his hips, and the hard hot thing moves faster, pressing harder and quicker between his thighs over and over again. It's feeling stranger now, his cunt feels weird and too hot and he has to press his face into his pillow to keep from making any noises. Faster and faster, slicker and wetter, the hard slimy heat moves against him until his dad grunts and stills. There's a funny kind of twitching where the thing is buried between his thighs and Jamie can feel the heat of more slimy goop spurting against his cunt. It feels gross and good and he knows he wants to feel more of the pulsing hot heat even if he doesn't know how or why exactly. 

His dad is panting when he pulls away, trying to keep quiet. He feels him pull at his butt and thighs again, looking at the mess he made. Jamie wants to ask what he did, what happened, but he doesn't want to get in trouble for pretending to be asleep either. Then he feels something rough and cloth wipe against his cunt and then his father's gone again. It's exciting, this strange new thing, and it takes a long time before Jamie can fall asleep again. 

He looks at himself in the bathroom the next morning, trying to look at his cunt and butt, though he can't see anything particularly interesting about either. His mother walks in on him and scolds him for doing so. He says "yes ma'am" and does as he's told. 

*

For a few nights Jamie's afraid his father won't come back in the night again. He's afraid he did something wrong, or maybe it was just something his dad was going to do once. When he slowly half wakes from a dream to feel his fathers hands rubbing over him again he fights back a smile, excited for what might happen next. 

He's lying on his side this time, knees pulled up close to his chest, but his father does the same as before, rubbing and squeezing over his ass and between his legs. He tugs the pajamas down again, slow and careful, and slides his fingers between Jamie's cheeks. Jamie huffs through his nose and tires to peek through his eyelashes to see what his dad was doing exactly.

He can feel his fingers moving on him, rubbing at his cunt and making it wet. It feels even better than last time! Jamie pushes his butt out a little more, wanting to feel more. His dad plays with his clit, rubbing over it and stroking his fingertips up and down his hole. Jamie can see he's doing something with his other hand but it's difficult see and it takes him a few minutes of peering through his lashes before he can make out that he's stroking his cock. When his father kneels up on the bed it finally hits him. It was his dick he was pressing against him before! It was his dad's cock that felt so warm and slick between his legs!

Jamie's even more excited now as he feels his dad get into position. The blunt head of his cock rubs on Jamie's cunt directly for a moment, just moving back and forth, pressing in circles. It feels hot and smooth and slimy, like something's drooling out against this hole. Jamie has to hold his breath to keep from calling out. The slick hot sensation of his father's cock pressing over his entrance was maddening. He feels like he might pass out by the time his dad shifts, sliding his cock between his thighs. 

Jamie pants but tires to look like he's still sleeping as his dad's cock moves in between his legs. His insides feel achy again, like they're hungry for the feeling, and every inch he can feel his dad's cock move it rubs over the stiff nub of his clit. The first few strokes are slow, tortuous, before Jamie's dad can't take it any longer and starts really fucking in between his son's thighs. Each stroke drags against his cunt, taking the slimy lube that runs out of him with it, slicking his dad's cock and helping it run smoothly between his thighs and against his clit. 

He's getting close, rubbing between those soft supple thighs, feeling the slick smooth skin rub and press around his cock. Jamie's cunt feels so hot against his shaft as it moves against it, leaking more and more. He imagines Jamie must want to come too. The thought excites him and he humps into the boy's thighs a little slower, holding out for time to think. He reaches up, carefully pushing the pajama top until he can see a single pink nipple. He licks his fingers and presses them over it as he slides his hip back. 

He rubs lightly at Jamie's nipple, taking his cock in his other hand and pressing the leaking tip against Jamie's cunt. He knows he can't come in him, can't risk it, but he can come as close to in him as he can get. He rubs like that for a while, just stroking his cock and letting it leak against his son's lips as he rubs against them, pressing his cock-head over Jamie's clit while his fingers massage his own slick spit over his son's nipple. 

Jamie makes soft little noises, all of the sensations becoming too much, too fast. He can't believe his chest is making him feel like that and it's like anywhere his father touches him sets him on fire. The feeling of oozing precum coating his clit as his father rubs his tip against is enough to make him lose his mind. He arches, feeling a burning pleasure run through him, and his insides throb and pulse and squeeze around nothing. 

His dad pinches down on his nipple, making him squeak as he feels his dad's cock head rub harder against his clit before it erupts, spitting glob after glob of thick, hot cum directly onto it, rubbing against it with every twitch of his orgasm. Jamie pants and drools against his pillow, eyes still shut, still playing limp. His dad takes a moment to catch his breath and then wipes him clean before tugging his pajamas back up and leaving again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word "cock" is used 27 times in this chapter and I'm rethinking my life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything escalates further. This is the only chapter with foot stuff in it so far. I'll try to put more effort into these notes and descriptions when my wifi is up at my new place and I'm not running into the library to post chapters before and after work lmao.

It's a week before Jamie's dad comes into his room again. When Jamie wakes he can feel the slimy heat not between his thighs but between the soles of his feet. He can feel his cunt, already hot and wet from the sensation, and it takes everything not to squirm where he's lying on his stomach. His dad has his feet in his hand, pausing to rub his cockhead more insistently along the sole of one foot, then against the underside of his toes. His precum is leaking everywhere. He takes his son's little feet in both his hands, pressing them together and shoving his cock between them, fucking the soft smooth skin. 

The pleasure buzzes through Jamie, feeling his father rub over him, press between him like that, fucking against his feet. He feels his toes curl on their own, breath coming in heavy sighs. He can feel the cock getting hotter and harder and, he thinks, his dad must be ready to close to shooting the stuff out already! He feels his father shift, setting one leg aside and focusing on the toes of the other, rubbing his slimy cock-head against the underside of them as he strokes his cock, feeling each little toe rub over his cock-hole. He groans quietly as he comes, spurting hot thick seed between his sons toes. Jamie lets out a shuddering breath, desperate to keep quiet even as he feels the hot come spurt between his toes and drip down his ankle. 

Jamie's breath is a little faster, but he stays perfectly still, lips parted slightly, doing his very best to pretend to be sleeping so his daddy wouldn't know he was awake and leave. There's a still, quiet moment and he's afraid his dad has left anyway, but then he feels the familiar slick slimy head of his dad's dick against his lips! His heart pounds loud in his ears as his dad rubs his cockhead against his lips, coating them with the last droplets of his cum. Jamie takes a risk to shift in his sleep and licks his lips, curious about the taste, and his tongue brushes over the tip of his dad's cock. He hears a noise from his father and he feels an ache down below, excited by what he'd done but afraid. Did his dad know he was awake now?

He hears his dad move, quiet footsteps padding across his room, and then he feels his fingers hook carefully into his pijama bottoms. His heart beats faster, exhilarated. He'd gotten away with it! His dad didn't even know he was awake! His dad pulled down the pijamas carefully revealing the plump curve of Jamie's ass. He smooths his hands over the boy's rump, squeezing as usual. Jamie can hear his breathing as he tries to stay quiet. 

Jamie is irresistible like this, his cute little ass bare and innocent by the light of his nightlight. James can feel himself getting hard again just knowing he shouldn't be here, knowing it's wrong to use his son to cum. The wrongness of it just makes him more excited, something intoxicating in taking advantage of the boy who trusted him so completely. He dips his fingers between those smooth little cheeks, rubbing along his son's crack, feeling the pucker of his asshole and then lower to the slick slit of his cunt. The boy was always so wet after he played with him, always so slick and warm and ready for his cock. He'd have to find a way to get it, get him on birth control and drug him if he had to so he could fuck that juicy little hole to his heart's content. 

The boy sighs in his sleep and James smirks to himself, rubbing the slick lube leaking out of the boy's cunt back up over his asshole. If he can work his asshole loose enough, get him used to his fingers, he's sure he could fuck his ass in his sleep and the boy wouldn't even wake up. He was such a little idiot and a heavy sleeper. Even if he woke up James was sure he could just tell him he was dreaming and tuck him back in. Enjoying that fantasy he rubbed and massaged at the pucker of his son's ass, working a fingertip deeper, deeper. He presses his fingers down to swipe up more lube from Jamie's cunt, rubbing it into the loosening lips of his ass. He leans over the boy, spitting a glob onto the hole and rubbing that in too, getting him nice and sloppy and slick before he adds pressure, sliding a single digit into his ass. 

Jamie's breathing quicker, but there are no other signs that he's awake. James takes this as a good sign and continues, pumping the finger in and out slowly. He feels the boy's insides twitch and squeeze around his knuckles and smiles. He wonders if Jamie would come just from that. He hopes so. He presses the finger as deep as he can and stirs it into the boy's insides, rubbing and pressing in every direction, massaging and twirling before pumping it out and back in again. Feeling that he's gone far enough in one night and feeling impatient to come again, he kneels up onto the bed carefully. 

Jamie shifts and signs in his sleep again, almost seeming to push his ass out for more attention. James grins at this, thinking he's training his son to be a good little slut for him. He'd love to see the boy come to him, climbing in his lap and begging to have his cock in him. He'd have that soon, he assures himself, and presses his cock between the boy's cheeks. He rubs his cockhead against the slick, softness of his anus, rubbing and pressing and holding in a groan at how close he was, at how easy it would be to just push it in, hold the boy down and force his cock into him and fuck until he came. He'd have to wait for that, though, and comforts himself by stroking the full length of his cock between Jamie's cheeks in the meantime. 

He squeezes the cheeks around his shaft, fucking between them, feeling his cockhead catch and rub again's the boy's well prepared hole now and again. He's feeling close again and decides he wants to feel the heat and slickness of Jamie's cunt, so he shifts, pushing the boy's thighs tight together and then pushing his cock between them. He fucks into the boy's thighs from above him, rubbing and fucking against the slick wet heat of his cunt. He huffs and pants, feeling close again as he grips the boy's hips. He thrusts faster, harder, the boy bouncing into the mattress under him and it's a wonder he doesn't wake up, soft little grunts pouring out of his lips. 

James presses tight against Jamie's cunt as he comes, feeling his cock jump hard as it pumps shot after shot of cum against the boy's hole. He rubs his still hard cockhead against the slick and messy entrance, blind with pleasure as he feels Jamie's hole twitch against his cock. His boy had come too, just from that. The knowledge makes pleasure twist low in his gut and he smiles to himself as he moves to wipe the mess away from the sleeping boy. 

*

It continued like that for a while, his dad sneaking into his room to play with his butt and rub his cock against him once or twice a week. Jamie started to notice it was always when his mother was working late. Then, for a few weeks in a row his mother didn't have any late shifts. Jamie would try touching himself a little in the bathroom or in bed or whenever he was left alone, but it didn't feel quite the same. He wondered what his dad did that made it feel so good. 

Finally there was a day when his mother was called in for a late shift, and Jamie got excited, wondering if his dad would come into his room. He felt that funny inside feeling and chattered to his dad, full of energy. When it got closer to bedtime his dad told him he had to take some medicine. Jamie pouted at this and complained, but eventually did as he was told, drinking down the syrupy pink liquid. Dad let him stay up a little later watching TV, but it wasn't long before he'd passed out on the couch. 

When the medicine had worked it's magic on Jamie, his dad reached over, lifting one limp little arm and letting it drop. He was going to fuck him tonight, and he wasn't going to risk the little brat waking up and ruining things for him. James considered his options before plucking up the small body and carrying him to the boy's bedroom. He'd have the most time to make everything look normal from there if his wife came home early and he heard the car or the door shut. James checked his phone for the time and grinned to himself. 

When he had Jamie on his bed he stripped him down. He could put his pajama's on him after. He'd hadn't had free range of him naked in a while, and never like this. He ran his hands over his chest and stomach, pausing to rub over his little nipples until they were hard peaks. What a little slut! James thought, smirking as the boy sighed in his drugged sleep. Next his hands dipped down between the boy's legs, feeling his cunt, rubbing between his little lips to his hole. He was already slick and wet, as usual. The boy was made to be fucked, James thought, and turned him over. 

He pulled Jamie's hips up, pushing his legs under him to keep his butt propped up for him. He hoped the two weeks without his attention wouldn't be enough for Jamie to forget all the work he'd done to get his ass used to being played with. James felt around in his pockets for the lube he'd brought, dripping it down Jamie's crack, then rubbing it into the pucker of his hole. The lube would make things easier at least. His first finger slipped in easily and he groaned in anticipation, feeling Jamie's insides squeeze and suck around his knuckles. 

"Yeah baby, Daddy's gonna fuck this little ass so hard..." He muttered to the sleeping boy, working another finger in with some difficulty. He twisted the fingers deep into the boy, rubbing the lube deep into him and spreading the fingers slowly, diligently. He had time, and he was going to make the most of it. He'd already jerked off that morning, so he should be able to really work the boy for all he was worth. 

Impatient and feeling that Jamie was stretched enough, James knelt up on the bed behind him, rubbing lube over his rock hard cock and then butting it up against Jamie's holes, enjoying the slick heat of his slit against his tip before moving on to the well-loosened pucker of his ass. He held Jamie's hip with one hand as he pushed forward, his cockhead pressing hard against the entrance. For a moment he thinks he might not have stretched him enough, maybe he was still too tight, but his glans finally pops past the entrance. 

"Ohh, that's good. Oh fuck, I'm inside him!" James whispers to himself and groans. He takes Jamie's hips in both his hands, holding him firmly in place as his cock sinks slowly deeper, it's girth spreading Jamie's hole wide as it forces its way into him inch by inch. 

"Fuck, it's so tight and squeezing down on me so good...!" James grunts and groans. 

"Shit... Holy fuck, I'm all the way inside you! Oh baby, daddy's cock is inside you all the way! Oh your ass feels so good sucking on Daddy's cock like that." He grunts, rocking his hips into the hole slowly, back and forth, feeling his cockhead rub deeper as he tries to loosen it up and let Jamie get used to the thickness of his cock. He licks his lips and groans, feeling himself leak deep into the boy, knowing he was going to own him after this more than he ever had.  
Suddenly he feels a series of new twitching and squeezing and he groans as the hole massages around his cock. 

"Ohhh, baby. Did you just come from me putting it in? You stupid slut... You're gonna have a long fuck to get through now. Better hold on bitch." He grunted, squeezing at Jamie's ass roughly and giving it slap. 

"You're gonna memorize your daddy's cock, Jamie. It's the only thing you're gonna want in the world. Your insides are always gonna be ready for me to fuck." He groaned and shifted his hips back slowly, slowly, until only his cockhead was still in the boy. He felt the hole twitch and adjust as he moved, trying to close back up. He laughed and pulled Jamie's hips to him as he shoved forward, filling him again in one smooth motion. 

Jamie had half woken up somewhere along the way, still drugged and unable to move. His daddy's cock was inside him! He thought stupidly, eyes rolled back, drooling into the pillow as his dad buried his cock fully into his limp body again. His tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth and he half chokes on it, passing out again as he feels the next wave of pain and pleasure wash over him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna use this every day. You're gonna be my personal fuck toy baby." Jamie's dad was sawing into him regularly now, pumping his hips forward as he fucked his cock nice and deep into the drugged boy with every thrust. 

Jamie faded in and out of consciousness, feeling his hard nipples rub into the bed sheets and his clit aching, swollen as his insides twitched and throbbed. It sort of hurt, the way his daddy was moving inside him, but he could barely feel it through the drugged numbness and the pleasure that drown everything out, nearly suffocating, with every motion from the man above was enough that he couldn't possibly care. 

James picked up his pace, fucking into the boy harder, faster. He was going to come soon already! He grabbed Jamie's hips roughly as he fucked him, bouncing the boy's limp, sleeping body into the mattress. 

"God, yeah. What a good fuck hole you've got, ohhh. It's really clamping down on me. You want more, don't you? You filthy little slut..." James hissed and humped roughly, fully sheathed in the boy, stretching and rubbing against the tightness. "I'm gonna come in you. I'm gonna breed you like a fuckin dog. I'm gonna make you my little bitch." He fucked faster, feeling his cock swell, getting bigger and fucking deeper into the boy, precum pouring into him as his tip drug against the boy's insides. 

"Fuck...yes!" He finally groans, shoving against Jamie's deepest parts as he bottoms out. There's a moment where he just holds Jamie like that, so close to coming, feeling how tight Jamie's hole still is around him, and then his cock jumps hard, twitching as it pumps load after load of cum deep into the boy. He groans, holding the little body tight against him, making sure to squirt every last drop deep into his ass.

He pulls out slowly, his cock unplugging Jamie's ass, letting so much cum ooze out of his well fucked hole. James groans at the sight, scooping it up with his fingers and pushing it back into Jamie's ass, fucking the well-loosened hole with his fingers. Maybe he'd have time to get hard and fuck him again before--  


He hears a car door, and then footsteps on the porch. He should've had more time, but maybe she'd gotten to come home early since she'd been called in in the first place. James curses under his breath and tucks his cock away, rushing to yank Jamie's pajamas in place and pull the blankets over him. He tries to calm himself down and, when his wife walks in, he's in the bathroom washing his hands.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's dad teaches him how to masturbate. Then he gets Jamie on birth control, drugs him, and fucks him while he's passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are gonna slow down since I'm going to be working on other more important projects for work, but this should still get updated at least once a week.

Jamie feels that good tingling feeling in his insides every time he thinks about that night, about how he'd woken up the morning after and still had his dad's cum in him. It had made a mess of his pajamas, but his dad had made sure to put them in the washing first thing in the morning. 

"Don't worry champ, we won't tell your mom about this. We'll just wash these up ourselves." His dad gave him a wink, pretending as if Jamie had made the mess. Even though Jamie knew better, he kept quiet and nodded along. 

His mom's shifts were changed so she didn't have to work any more nights, so his dad didn't get the chance to do that again. Jamie made excuses to sit in his lap sometimes, or sit close beside him, or ask for a hug, but his dad never did anything else and it all left Jamie feeling frustrated, his insides aching. He tried putting his fingers in his butt like his dad did, but again, nothing quite felt as right or good. 

Jamie's mom was out one evening, she was going on a trip to visit a friend who was getting a divorce, and Jamie was excited to be left alone with his father. Maybe he'd even get a night time visit. His dad was working his way through a case of beer and by the look in his eyes he was pretty drunk already. Jamie sat beside him, leaned into him, his dad's arm around him. Jamie was only half watching TV, trying to figure out if he could ask to sit in his dad's lap or if he could figure out a way to ask for that medicine he'd gave him before without letting him know that he knew what his dad had done. 

Jamie's dad seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his free hand resting subtly close to his crotch where a bulge seemed to be growing. Every now and then, Jamie noticed, his thumb would move and rub against the bulge. Jamie's dad caught him looking, and laughed, rubbing at Jamie's shoulder when he looked away, embarrassed.

"It's okay to be curious, champ." His dad kissed the top of his head.

"You're 11 now. That's about the time I started jacking off. I figure that's probably about the same for everybody..." The hand at his shoulder squeezed as Jamie's eyes drifted back over to watch his dad palming his erection through his shorts. 

"What's jacking off?" Jamie asked, as if he didn't already have a pretty good idea from the boys at school. 

"Oh, it's where you touch yourself so you feel good." 

"Oh." Jamie said, disappointed. 

"You want me to show you?" The man quirked an eyebrow. Jamie bit his lip and nodded.

"It's a little different for me 'cause I've got a cock." His dad explains, pulling his shorts down to let his hard dick spring free. Jamie was amazed. He's never seen his dad's cock up close like this before! His insides are going crazy just looking at it.

"So to make a cock feel good, you just rub and pull over it like this, especially on the tip, see?" Jamie's dad stroked himself, obviously enjoying having an audience as precum dribbled out of the tip. "You can spit on it, get it real wet, and that feels good too." Jamie nodded, but he was barely listening. All he could think about was that this big thing had been inside him! It had been all the way up inside his butt and it had felt so good! He was amazed and excited and squirmed a little in his seat. 

"Do you want to try?" James's eyes were dark and while he knew he shouldn't try to go too far, he couldn't help try to go a little further. Jamie nodded, and hesitantly reached a hand out, around the base of his dad's cock. It was so warm and throbbing in his hand, and soft as he moved his fingers up the shaft toward the head. 

"Ohh... That feels good Jamie, keep doing that." His dad groaned, rubbing his back encouragingly. Jamie gives a nod, determined to do a good job, and takes the cock in his other hand too. Working both hands up and down, rubbing them over the slimy tip and back down, squeezing. 

"You can put your mouth on it too... If you want." Jamie's dad seems excited, and Jamie can feel his cock twitch in his hands.   
"My mouth?" Jamie's confused by that. 

"Yeah, it's not dirty or gross. I promise." Jamie felt like he was being lied to, but leaned in to press his lips to the tip anyway. 

"Ah... That's a good boy." His dad's cock feels like it's getting harder and hotter in his hands, he can feel his heartbeat pulsing through it and somehow it makes his own insides feel like they're pulsing too. 

"Now try licking and sucking it a little, like you do with a popsicle or a lollipop... Think you can do that champ?" His dad's hand is on the back of his head now, rubbing. He rocks his hips, smearing Jamie's lips with the tip of his cock and pressing his face closer. Jamie's a good boy and does as he's told, sticking his tongue out and running it over the slick hot flesh of his dad's cock. He licks at the tip, too, just lapping at it, then carefully giving the side of it a suck. His dad's breathing is getting faster, his fingers caressing at Jamie's neck.

"Try to just take the end of it in your mouth and suck and lick at that. Just be careful about your teeth." His dad instructs, breathless. Jamie licks his lips and nods before leaning in. The glans is so big it's hard for him to get his mouth around it, but he manages, laving his tongue over it and giving it a careful suck. He feels his dad's hands wrap around his own fingers, squeezing them and pumping his cock around Jamie's grip, and then he feels the whole thing twitch, and cum starts shooting out of the tip and right into his mouth. His dad holds his face there, grunting, and Jamie makes a few surprised, upset noises before he can pull back, spitting the cum out of his mouth so that it runs down his chin and onto the couch.

"Ugh... C'mon champ, you couldn't have swallowed it?" Jamie's dad complained, and Jamie looked like he might cry as he apologized.

"Shh, shh. It's okay baby. I should've warned you." His dad hushed him, walking him into the kitchen to clean him up. They wiped up the couch too and his dad seemed to be in a great mood, smiling and rubbing at Jamie's shoulders. 

"That was cum. It happens if you make a cock feel real good, okay? So you did a great job." His dad gave the side of his face a pat and then kissed his forehead, and Jamie felt a proud, warm feeling swell in his chest. 

"C'mon and sit with me, champ." He pulled Jamie into his lap, one big hand rubbing over the boy's stomach. 

"I gotta show you how to do yourself too, huh?" He whispered against Jamie's ear and Jamie could smell the beer on his breath.

"It feels good to touch all over." His dad says, running his hands over Jamie's chest and stomach, giving his nipples a little special attention as they perk up under his shirt. 

"Let's see what we can do down here hm?" He lays Jamie back on the couch and tugs his shorts and underwear away. 

"There's a lot of fun you can have with a cunt like this." His dad explains, rubbing a hand up one inner thigh, then rubbing the other, watching Jamie squirm and bite his lip. 

"You really wanna take your time, rub all over it." His fingers slide up over Jamie's lips and Jamie gasps softly. 

"Feel good?" His dad asks and Jamie nods, trying to stay still and watch closely as his dad's fingers move over his cunt, rubbing between every fold, pressing deeper until they're against the slick wet slit of his hole. 

"You're getting nice and wet. That's good, that means you feel good and you want more, right?" Jame's flushed and panting and nods. 

"It tastes good, you wanna try it." A string of slick pulls with his fingers as he holds them up to Jamie's mouth. Jamie licks at the fingers tentatively, tasting himself. It didn't taste bad but he still has the sinking suspicion that he was being tricked, that his dad was going to stop and laugh at him for falling for something so stupid. That doesn't happen, though, and Jamie lays there, embarrassed and trying not to complain when his dad pushes away the hands he'd instinctively brought down to cover himself. 

"You've got a clit too, it's gonna feel real good there..." James smirks, pushing his fingertips down over the already swollen nub of flesh, rubbing the sloppy slick from Jamie's cunt over it. A noise escapes Jamie, his body arching, and he covers his mouth.

"It's alright, you can make some noise. Nobody can hear you. You'll just have to keep it down if your mom's home." His dad explains, a fingertip working at Jamie's hole again. Jamie covers his eyes instead, panting through his mouth. He'd always had his eyes closed before, and somehow covering his eyes helps calm him down. 

"Don't be scared now, I'm gonna put my finger in. That's the best way to do it, so you can feel like you're getting fucked. You'll probably wanna think about that, having a cock in you, yeah? You'll like that." Jamie's dad rubs his fingertip more insistently at Jamie's slit, making the boy whimper and moan softly, shifting his hips. He adds pressure, slowly sinking the finger deeper into the boy, fascinated as the digit disappears into the small body in front of him inch by inch.   
Jamie's panting, half terrified and half dizzy with pleasure. 

"Shh, you're doing great champ. Just breathe slow and relax." Jamie closes his eyes and does as he's told, feeling the finger slide slowly in and out and back into him, feeling deeper and deeper inside him every time.

"Daddy, Daddy I can't--" It feels like it's too much and Jamie arches, his insides gripping down on his dad's finger and making him whine. 

"Ohh, you're real close already, huh champ?" James purred. 

"Let me help you out." He purred over the twitching, heaving body of his son, obviously on the brink of orgasm. He leaned in, sliding his lips over Jamie's clit and slaving his tongue over the swollen little nub. He was rewarded immediately, Jamie screaming out as his insides clamped down even harder, pulsing and squeezing over his finger as Jamie came over it. 

Jamie woke up in bed, but he didn't have any pants on. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened, and a few more to work out that it hadn't been a dream. His dad let him touch his cock! While he was awake! Jamie was thrilled. Not only that, dad had done that thing to him, the thing that made his whole body twitch and his insides move on their own. His insides still felt funny and wet and when he dipped his fingers between his legs he found a mess of slick snotty slime. He licked it off his hand as he wondered into the living room. 

"Aw, champ. Go get you some shorts on, alright? We're gonna make some cookies. How about that?" His dad beamed at him from the kitchen and he nodded, wondering if it had been a dream after all. 

*

"Now... Don't tell your mom about this, alright? She doesn't think you're ready for it yet, but you're a grown up now. I know that and I want to make sure we're being responsible." Jamie's dad explains to him in the parking lot of the pharmacy. He'd just turned 12 and his father had gone behind his mother's back to make an appointment for him to get on birth control. Jamie just nods along, taking what his father says at face value. His father checks with him almost every day, making sure he takes it and that he's keeping it it well hidden. 

"He probably thinks you're slutting around the school and you're gonna get pregnant." His friend Tyler teases him at school when he brought it up.

"I don't think so... I mean, I never even had a boyfriend." Jamie laughs. 

"I guess, but you could... You might get one, you know." Tyler mumbles and Jamie shrugs.

It's almost two months later before Jamie pieces together what his dad had planned. His mom's going out of town for a work convention. She won't be back for four days, and almost as soon as she's out of the house Jamie's dad starts commenting on how sick he looked. This kept on until after they've had dinner.  
"I'm just saying you look under the weather, champ. We might have to take you to the doctor if you don't start feeling better."

"I feel fine, dad, jeez. You worry too much."

"Well how about we get you some medicine anyway? It'll make me feel better and if you look better tomorrow then we won't worry about the doctor. How about that?" Jamie's gears slowly clicked into place. He almost put what had happened before out of his mind (except when he was touching himself.) His dad and him are hardly ever alone anymore and it's been months and months since his dad's little jack off lesson that he'd given him, but now... Now he's up to his old tricks again. Jamie feels his cunt ache at the thought. 

"I guess... I don't like pills though." Jamie whines, playing right into his dad's plans. 

"How about some liquid stuff then?" His dad pulls a bottle out of the pantry. 

"Isn't that stuff for allergies?" Jamie's okay with playing dumb, but any dumber wouldn't be believable. 

"Yeah, doesn't your nose feel stuffy? You sound stuffy." His dad insists and Jamie makes a show of thinking about it. 

"I guess..." Jamie pouts, but pretends to be convinced. His dad pours him a little cup of the medicine and he begrudgingly swallows it down. 

"You're bigger now, so you'll have to do two." He holds out the second cup.

"What? No way, this stuff is so gross!" Jamie whines, but takes the little cup from his dad, his face screwing up as his father watches him gulp it down.   
His dad sits on the couch with him like last time, his arm around him, and Jamie can feel his heart beating faster, excited even as he starts to drift off.

"Whoa there bud, better get you in bed if you're gonna fall asleep on me." His dad lifts him up onto his feet, guiding his slow clumsy steps toward his room. 

"There you go champ... Get some rest."

It's too easy to get Jamie to do anything he wanted. He bets he could just tell the boy to bend over and he'd let him fuck his brains out and never say a word. Maybe he'll try that next. For now, he's working clothes off the drugged up boy as he lay in his bed. He'd went through a lot of effort making sure he wouldn't accidentally knock the kid up and he was going to get what he wanted out of it. 

He almost feels bad. Jamie's so trusting and so stupid, but none of that's his fault, besides, even if he wasn't so stupid the boy was his to do with what he wanted. He'd put him in this world and if he wants to fuck the little doll to pieces, then that's what he's going to do. 

His cock's already hard as hell by the time he has Jamie laid out. He's really starting to show signs of puberty, his chest puffy, hair on his legs and his pubic area getting darker and thicker, hips getting wider. It was kind of a shame, really. He liked him how he was kind of lanky. He runs his hands over Jamie's legs, groping over his thighs, squeezing at his chest, tugging at his nipples until they stiffen up. It's nice to just be able to do whatever he wanted, no asking, no whining, no playing nice. 

"Nobody's coming home to interrupt us this time, kiddo." He murmurs, smirking to himself and sliding his fingers between Jamie's thighs to his cunt, rubbing between his lips and feeling the wetness he'd come to expect. 

"Always ready to get fucked by your Daddy, aren't ya champ?" He grinned, pulling Jamie's legs apart and climbing onto the bed between them. He wonders if he should prepare him more.

"Still a virgin, huh? That changes tonight. I'm gonna fuck this little cunt of your's so hard you'll dream about it every goddamn night babydoll." He lifted up one of Jamie's legs and rubbed a fingertip at his hole, massaging until he could slide it in. 

"Fuck you're just as tight as you were... You not been fingering yourself like I taught you?" He muttered to himself, twisting his finger deeper. He worked it in and out of the boy's cunt, feeling his slick insides catch and pull around his finger. He wriggles it around, impatient, and starts to work a second digit in. James thinks he's been waiting long enough, and as soon as he gets the two fingers in together, he pulls them out. 

"That should be enough, it's not like you can complain about it, can you?" He murmured, pulling Jamie's limp legs up, onto his shoulders. He lined his cock up with the boy's cunt and rubbed his head into it, adding pressure slowly, slowly and sinking in. When he's about half way in he's not sure he can go any further. 

"Fuck, you're so fuckin' tight... You've been getting wet for me since you were 10 and you haven't loosened up any more than this?" He huffed, rocking into the impossible tightness.

"I guess there's no avoiding it." He grunts, grabbing Jamie's hips and pulling them roughly toward his, thrusting forward to bury himself in the boy in one swift, unforgiving motion. Jamie doesn't react, absolutely dead to the world as his father rammed into him, splitting him open and taking any trace of virginity he had left. 

"Fuck... This tightness is unreal." James grunted, rocking his hips to try to loosen the boy up. He's half afraid he's ripped him, and watches for blood as he pulls his cock back, but there isn't any. 

"You're mine now, you little slut. Your body's gonna want this every day for the rest of your life." He grunted, feeling Jamie's insides flutter and shift, trying desperately to make room for his cock. 

"There you go, you're gonna worship your Daddy's cock. This is gonna be the only thing you have to worry about soon baby..." James slowly slid his cock out, feeling Jamie's hole squeeze and tighten around it, sucking as he pulled away.

"Fuck, your little pussy is the best." He thrust back in extra slow, savoring the feeling of Jamie's insides spreading around him, stretching to accommodate his girth, accepting the entirety of his cock into him and squeezing so lovingly around it. 

"Yeah... You love that don't you Jamie? You little cockwhore." He rubbed his cock as deep as it would go and felt something burst inside the boy, his body tensing and twitching as his cunt pulsed and throbbed around his daddy's cock. 

"Fuck... Fuck, yeah... That's my champ, cum on Daddy's cock nice and hard." James grunted, biting his lip and keeping himself buried deep inside the boy until most of the twitching and pulsing had died down. 

"Fucking incredible." He groans, pushing Jamie's legs back against him as he begins to thrust harder, faster. He's getting close already too, though, and he feels his cock swell against the tightness of Jamie's insides, achingly close. With a few short, deep thrusts, cum started shooting out of his tip, deep against his boy's insides.

"That's it, take my cum. You little slut, I want you to be so full with my cum that it's all you think about, oh--" Jamie's insides shift around his cock as it twitched and pulsed against them and he groans. 

"Yeah, fuck yeah I knew you'd love being fucked, little cockwhore." He grunted, laying his body heavily over the boy, resting with his cock buried deep inside him as his cock slowly softened. When he's really coming down from his orgasm he pulls his cock out slowly, carefully, and watches it slide out of his son's cunt. As soon as his head pops out, his cum gushes out of the boy, pouring over his thighs and ass. 

"You're fucking disgusting, you should eat this and be thankful." James scooped up the cum and pussy juice and put it to Jamie's sleeping lips, shoving his fingers inside and trying to get as much in as possible. He turned Jamie over, groped at his ass, and then went to get a beer.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finishes off Jamie, a continuation of the last chapter. Later, James divorces his wife. Jamie comes out to his dad as trans and he agrees to take him to the doctor. There's some nasty manipulative parts with regards to how James treats Jamie's transition especially in this chapter and the next, but I'm not going full blown dark torture fic with these, so that's just a heads up if you'd find that kind of thing particularly gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a ton for the feedback everyone! I love love love getting comments. They really keep me going and I appreciate hearing that you're enjoying the story. If you ask me not to post them, of course I won't. I'm debating on whether to post comments that have spoilers but I'll probably worry about going through that next week when I have more time and actually finally have wifi at my house!!

James looks over the boy's sleeping body, feeling over him here and there, and sips his beer, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm and feeling unstoppable. He'd just fucked his own son and the boy was still passed out. He can do whatever he wants and no one could do anything about it. He'll just have to wait for his cock to get hard again, maybe he'd give his pussy a rest and have a go at his asshole the next time. He smirks at the thought, turning Jamie over and rubbing cum and the boy's juices up from Jamie's pussy to his ass and rubbing it in there. 

When Jamie had first started drifting in and out of consciousness he couldn't help but whimper. His insides hurt! It hurt! He felt achy and his body kept spasming, little twitches running through him. He fell back into a drugged stupor and when he drifts hazily back into the waking world, he can feel hands on him again, his dad's fingers pushing into his ass. His insides still hurt, still achy, but they feel kind of good too. The fingers moving in his ass, pressing deeper, bump up against a few of the sore spots now and then, but also make sparks of pleasure flair up as they wriggle and stretch inside him.

"Loosened up real nice and easy this time, champ. Looks like you're a real anal whore already." Jamie's dad laughs and Jamie's head swims, not knowing if he should feel ashamed or proud or if it was right that he feels his front hole twitch and leak as the fingers are slid out of him. He blacks out for a brief moment again, and everything still feels slow and heavy when he as any idea what's happening again. His dad's propped his ass up and he can feel the head of his cock pressing against his hole, sinking deeper. 

"Fuuuck what a good hole, yeah... I was afraid I wouldn't want this after finally fucking that little cunt of your's but no... This is still so nice and tight and hot." James mutters to himself as his cock slowly buries it's self in the boy's ass. He leans over Jamie's little body as he's fully sheathed, rubbing his hands over the boy's limp, sleeping body. He rocks his hips into the incredibly tight heat and slides his hands under Jamie to squeeze at his chest, play with his nipples. 

"You like that, don't you? You little slut... Don't worry. Daddy's gonna take care of you and fuck your ass nice and hard." James growls close to Jamie's ear, shifting to take his hips in his hands and pull his cock out nice and slow. 

"This what a slut like you needs." He grunts, sliding his cock back in and groaning. He starts to fuck into the hole steadily, grunting and moaning. 

"Fuck yeah... Ohhh, baby, I love how your hole sucks down on my cock. It lets me know you need more of it." He pants, kissing at the back of Jamie's neck, licking and biting lightly there so he doesn't leave any marks, his cock moving steadily in and out, in and out, fucking nice and deep into Jamie's ass. 

"That's a good slut, just take your Daddy's cock." He fucks into him faster, harder, pausing to push slow and deep into the soft vice of his son's ass, rocking his hips into his little body to stir his insides, rubbing his cockhead thoroughly inside him. He's getting close, and he pumps his cock into Jamie hard and fast for a while, bouncing his little body into the mattress. Jamie makes a little noise and he stops, making sure he's still asleep, then fucks into him a half dozen more times before pulling out. 

"Still asleep, huh? What a cute little cockwhore I have..." James turns his son over, groping over his body as he slowly strokes his cock. Jamie doesn't have to do much acting, his whole body feeling foggy and slow and only half awake. James rubs the cockhead over Jamie's nipples, leaking onto them, rubbing hard against one little nub of flesh and then the other.

"Yeah, you like that don't you you little whore?" James grunts, close to cumming, and when his cockhead starts to spurt he spills his cum on Jamie's chest, right against one of his nipples, and turns to let the last few globs shoot against his cheek.

"Wanna clean your Daddy's cock off for me, baby?" James whispers, getting cocky as he hooks his thumb into Jamie's mouth, prying it open so that he can shove his slimy half-hard cock inside. He just rubs the head around against Jamie's tongue and the roof of his mouth, but it's filthy and wrong and enough to make him groan. 

"Hope you're not still too sore for the zoo on Sunday..." James snickers to himself as he pulls away. He heads back into the kitchen to grab another beer before cleaning Jamie up. He leaves him naked, tells him the next morning that he must've had a fever in the night and stripped all his clothes off. Jamie says he feels tired and sick but he doesn't want to go to a doctor, so James lets him sleep half of the day. After all, he wouldn't want to miss their big trip to the zoo, now would he? 

*

The divorce is a mess and if Jamie's mom hadn't slapped him and left a big hand print on the side of his face for a cop to see, he's sure his dad wouldn't have even gotten temporary custody. They move into a shitty little apartment while the house was being sold, and while Jamie had some vague sense of excitement about the whole thing, it was exhausting and he had other things on his mind.

"Dad...." Jamie starts. They're having their first dinner in their new place together. They'd had pizza delivered, which Jamie's dad insisted was tradition. 

"Yeah, champ?" Jamie's dad reaches under the table beside him, giving Jamie's leg a pat and then a lingering squeeze. He's been getting a little more touchy-feely, Jamie noticed, but that isn't what he needs to talk to him about.

"I think... I think I'm a boy." Jamie tears his eyes away from the pizza he'd barely touched to look up at his dad, chest tight. 

"A what?" His dad sets his own pizza down and gives a look of bewildered look.

"I'm... I'm transgender. It's where--"

"I know what that is. You're not--"

"Dad--" Jamie starts again, obviously panicking. What would he do if his dad doesn't believe him? What could he do if his dad doesn't let him transition? He'd read through every website he could find, watched so many videos preparing for this moment. He'd put off saying anything until after the divorce, after the move, and now... What if all that's for nothing? He feels his heart in his throat and he knows he's close to crying. 

Jamie's dad wipes his mouth and looks over his son, thinking hard. So what if Jamie's transgender, who cares? His mother would hate it. That alone makes the idea appealing to James, but then he starts imagining what Jamie's body would be like. He hasn't liked that Jamie's breasts and hips were growing in, and if they got going on this trans thing it would put a stop to that. He starts to warm up to the idea. 

"Listen... Champ..." He wets his lips and puts on his best concerned parent face. 

"That's a pretty serious medical condition. So... We'll make an appointment and go see a doctor about it. How about that?" He reaches over, cupping the side of Jamie's face and rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"R...Really?" Jamie's voice cracks and a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. 

"Yeah, of course. Now eat your dinner." James smiled and gave his shoulder a pat. 

Jamie tried not to grin to himself as he took a bite of pizza, but he was too excited to eat much. 

*

"And then, I read online I could get surgery to like, make my jaw bigger if I wanted. That probably costs a lot though, and I might not even need it 'cause--" They're on the way to the doctor's office and Jamie's chattering away, telling his dad about everything he'd read about transitioning. His dad had stopped listening a little while back. Jamie can tell because he's using that tone of voice that meant he's only pretending to be interested, his answers just short 'uh-huhs' and 'oh yeah?'s. Still, it's hard to shut up with as excited and nervous as he was. Jamie took a deep breath, embarrassed. 

"Sorry." He mutters, sinking into his seat.

"Don't worry about it champ. I'm glad you're excited. Just don't get too ahead of yourself." His dad reaches over, patting his thigh and giving it a squeeze. Jamie feels as weak as a kitten. 

James has been doing his own research into the whole 'trans' thing. He's definitely fascinated, though he isn't sure if he wants his little Jamie getting all hairy and stinky just like one of the guys. He'd have to play it as they went and see what he could get out of the whole ordeal. For now, keeping the boy happy and making out that all he cared about was making sure he was healthy was the best thing for him. 

It was torture, really, having that cute little ass waltzing around their apartment alone and not being able to do anything with it. He'd promised himself more than a couple of times that he'd take a night to reward himself after the last of the divorce and child custody court dates were through.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more trans biz in the beginning and then Jamie and his dad get down and dirty in the new apartment.

"Puberty blockers?" Jamie's dad raises his eyebrows, making sure to look more concerned than intrigued. "Is that...dangerous at all?" He askes.  
The doctor explains and James nods along, Jamie interrupting with his own questions. 

"Now... I don't know much about any of this, but if that's what you want champ, if this is what's right for you... I think that's what we ought to do." He nods and Jamie hugs and thanks him. He smiles and hugs the boy back. 

James wonders if Jamie would be so happy if he knew he was just glad he could keep tits OR hair from growing in on him any further for a few more years. He's never considered himself a pedophile, never looked at other kids much either, but the thought of Jamie growing up made the boy less fuckable to him. He wants to keep him small and hairless and weak for as long as he could. 

"HRT is sometimes put off until they're 18, but we've been making plenty of advances. We'll keep up with what's right for Jamie and see if that's still the direction he wants to go over the next few years." The doctor continues, but Jamie's just happy to be there and James isn't worried about thinking that far ahead. 

*

Jamie is still ecstatic when they got home, climbing into his Dad's lap like he hasn't in ages.

"Dad, Dad... I'm so happy, Dad I love you! Thank you so much!" He kisses his dad's cheek and giggles, full of energy and feeling silly. 

"Quit that." His dad mutters, barely holding back a grin before laughing. "You're mom's gonna pitch a real fit about that if she finds out, so you'd better keep it quiet 'til we get things settled."

"Yeah... I know. That's why... Well, that's part of why I waited to say anything, you know?" Jamie has his legs sprawled across his Dad's lap, leaning into the solid warmth of his side as he flicked through the TV's limited channels. They don't have the wifi or anything set up yet.

"Hey... Dad?" Jamie bites his lip and glances at his dad out of the corner of his eye before looking down again. 

"You remember when you showed me how to jerk off?" He whispers.

"We can't talk about that either, champ. If anyone finds out--" Jamie's dad seems suddenly very serious. Jamie's never mentioned it since it happened. James half thought the boy had forgotten.

"I know. I won't tell anybody I just..." Jamie leans in, feeling his insides shudder in anticipation as he whispers. "Can we do it again?" 

They're so close that James can feel the heat of Jamie radiating against him. He looks at those pretty lips, sees Jamie's breath coming faster, and he gives in. He presses their lips together, sliding a hand up through Jamie's hair to cup the back of his head. He slides his tongue along Jamie's bottom lip and then into the boy's mouth, feeling him gasp and huff and squirm. 

Jamie curls his toes and does his best to keep still, panting through his nose as his dad's tongue works in his mouth, lapping at his own tongue and pressing deeper. When Jamie's afraid he might choke, his dad pulls back. They're so close Jamie can feel his breath against his lips and there's a hunger in his dad's eyes that makes his insides twist in a way he still doesn't quite understand. 

"I didn't show you about playing with your nipples last time, did I?" James whispers, sliding his hand down, fingers trailing over Jamie's neck to his chest, finding the peak of one of his nipples through his shirt, rubbing at it slowly. Jamie pants and squirms, but seems uncertain, reaching up with a hand to stop his father's motions.

"I thought only girls did that?" Jamie's brows furrow as he looks up to his father. 

"Oh, do you not like it?" James starts to pull his hand away but Jamie holds it in his own hands, looking down, confused. 

"Loads of guys like their nipples being touched kiddo. Some guys can't get off without it." James assured, then pressed a careful kiss to Jamie's forehead.

"You wanna try it?" James whispered, reaching for Jamie's chest again already as the boy hesitated, then gave a small nod. James rubs his thumbs over Jamie's nipples, slow and gentle, letting the boy get worked up until he was flushed and wriggling in his seat, his nipples hard peaks through his shirt. 

"Let's take this off." James tugged his shirt off, then palmed over his chest. 

"Feel good?" Jamie nodded, lips parted, breath coming in little puffs. He glances down at his dad's crotch where there's an obvious bulge, and his dad catches his line of sight.

"Go ahead, you can take it out." Jamie swallows hard, face flushed, embarrassed and dizzy with excitement. His dad shifts to give him room, a warm hand on his back as his clumsy fingers work his dad's pants open. He pulls his briefs down and his breath catches as his cock springs out. Every time he sees it he's amazed by how big it is. He wraps his fingers around the shaft carefully, giving it a slow but thorough stroke.

"Like this?" He asks, looking up at his dad. The man nods.

"You're doing great champ. Just like that." James tweaks one of Jamie's nipples as the boy continues to stroke him, wrapping both of his hands around the shaft and moving his fingers up and down, feeling the hot slick of precum under them as he rubs over the tip.

"Did you like using your mouth before?" James suggests, licking his lips and rubbing the back of Jamie's head, encouraging him to get closer. Jamie doesn't answer, but leans in, half crouching on the couch as he bends over his dad's lap. He tries to remember what his dad had told him about it before, and licks over the tip as he keeps squeezing with his fingers.

"Ohhh yeah, Jamie, just like that... You're making Daddy feel so good baby boy." His hand slides down Jamie's back to his ass, rubbing over his cheeks and squeezing them lightly. Jamie's thrilled. He's doing a good job! His dad called him a boy! The hand on his ass makes his insides ache intensely. He suckles lightly at the tip before trying to take the glans in his mouth, grunting and sucking as he slips his eyes closed.

"That's a good boy." His dad breathes, slipping his hands into Jamie's shorts, squeezing and massaging at his ass. His son is sucking on his cock! God, the little slut had even asked for it! James has played out this fantasy in his head a dozen times but he'd never imagined it would happen so soon. 

"Try to take more of it in your mouth? I bet you can." James encourages, fingers sliding along Jamie's crack. He pets at Jamie's head as his fingers rub over Jamie's asshole, then lower to his cunt. He groans as his son sucks his cock deeper, feeling his head at the back of Jamie's throat, feeling how wet his cunt is with his fingertips as they rub and massage at the boy's hole. He's close already.

"That's enough champ." He pulls Jamie's face away and Jamie looks lost, panting and looking to his dad for answers. He'd done good, hadn't he? He was even going to try to swallow it this time when his dad came.

"Let's get you started, huh?" He pulled Jamie up onto his feet, sliding his shorts down. James slides his fingers between his legs, rubbing against his cunt. Jamie groans, grabbing onto him to keep from falling over. 

"Nice and wet. Feels good, doesn't it?" Jamie's hands is over his mouth and he's panting through his nose, trying desperately to stay still where he's leaned into his dad. He nods. 

"C'mere." James grabs his hips and moves him. He leans down, sliding his tongue between his son's legs, rubbing his tongue over his cunt slow and careful, avoiding his clit and making teasing light little motions over his hole. Jamie makes soft pitiful noises and has to brace himself against his dad, his knees going weak. 

"Not enough?" Jamie's dad pulls back. "Come lay down for me." He lays him out on the couch and bends down between his legs, continuing the slow, torturous licking, sliding a finger into him ever so carefully, gently working it deeper. James thinks if he can get him stretched out and desperate enough to come, the boy will agree to anything. 

Jamie's already on edge, his body twitching and arching, panting heavily. He feels so close, the feeling was so much, and everything his dad is doing feels so good but it isn't enough! Jamie thinks he might go crazy. He whimpers when suddenly his dad pulled his mouth and finger away all at once. 

"I'm gonna try to put another finger in you, alright, see if that helps? You tell me if it feels bad, okay?" James feigns concern, pulling Jamie's hips closer. His cock rubs against Jamie's thigh, and he pretends not to notice as he slid his finger back into his boy's cunt, carefully working a second one in. He pushes it in a little deeper, pauses, watches Jamie huff and squirm, needy and desperate, before he carefully works it in a bit more. He pulls them out, then at the same teasingly slow pace, slid them back in. 

"Still no good, champ?" Jamie shakes his head. 

"Dad... Dad I need it I need--" James pulls his fingers away and Jamie looks like he might cry. 

"Well champ... I hate to see you like this but there's not a lot else we can do." He leans over Jamie, kissing his neck and forehead as if he's being comforting and not continuing to tease the boy. His fingers brush over Jamie's nipple and Jamie whines. 

"Do you want to try the real thing?" James rubs his hand over Jamie's chest and stomach.

"Real thing?" Jamie pants, looking up at his father searchingly. 

"Yeah, you remember when we had our sex talk with you me and your mom?" James strokes his cock, and then rubs a hand over Jamie's thigh. 

"Yeah... You... You would put your...cock in me?" Jamie whispers, barely audible. He thinks he might pass out right then and there.

"Yeah baby, if it'll make you feel better. What do you think?" James runs his hand up over Jamie's chest again, still gentle soft caresses, seemingly accidental palming over the boy's hard nipples.

"Is it... Is it okay? Is it safe?" Jamie bites his lip, his hips squirming. His dad was so close! His dad was asking to fuck him!

"Of course Jamie... I'd never do anything to hurt you." James practically purrs, caressing the side of Jamie's face, rubbing at his ear as he leaned down to kiss him, savoring the the little mouth submitting under him. He pulls away and takes Jamie's hips in his hands, resting his heavy cock against Jamie's cunt. He rubs the shaft along it once and Jamie cries out, arching his back.

"Ready champ?" James whispers, carefully butting his cockhead against Jamie's entrance. He rubs there, just into the slit, not wanting Jamie to cum until he's fully inside him. 

"Y...Yeah." Jamie whimpers and bites his lip. 

"Just relax and push yourself nice and open for me, like you did for my fingers. Alright baby?" Jamie's dad whispers, and adds pressure, his cockhead pressing harder and harder at Jamie's entrance until it finally presses inside. James groans, Jamie lets out a broken little noise. James shifts the boy's legs and starts to press deeper, trying not to grin to himself. The little slut was letting him fuck him! In the living room, on the couch, in the middle of the day! 

"Ohh... Your cunt feels so good Jamie..." He grunts, slowly sliding home. Jamie's eyes are rolled back and he's groaning, utterly lost to the sensation of being filled. It's hard to think of anything but staying open, feeling his insides stretched so tight around his dad's cock.

"Daddy...Daddy! It's so much!" Jamie manages between gasps for air. His dad's cock was inside him! His daddy was fucking him!

"There you go champ, just take your Daddy's cock nice and deep...ohh!" Just as he bottoms out, rocking his hips to get his cock fully sheathed into the impossibly tight heat, he feels Jamie cum. His cunt squeezes and spasms around him, and Jamie's collapsed, totally limp, groaning, his legs and belly twitching. 

"Feel better baby?" James smirks, but Jamie can't answer. He licks his lips and slowly pulls back, fucking shallow easy thrusts into the boy's cunt as he rides out his orgasm. 

"Daddy... Daddy please I can't-- It's ahh! So big, inside me...!" Jamie tries to struggle, but he can barely move, and his father is so big and heavy on top of him, and the cock inside him knocks the breath out of him with each thrust.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't worry baby, I got you. I'm gonna take care of you." Jamie's dad keeps a firm grasp on one of his thighs, keeping him in place as his thrusts work deeper and deeper, slowly working up to a steady pace. 

"Don't you want to come again?" His dad asks, rubbing a hand up over Jamie's chest. Jamie shudders at the over stimulation, his dad's fingers rubbing over one nipple and then the other, his cunt still twitching every now and then as his cock pumps fully into him with every thrust.

"Y...Yeah. I wanna... I wanna come again." Jamie manages, agreeing with whatever his father says, close to crying. 

"Shhh, you're doing such a good job baby. You're making Daddy feel so good with your pretty little cunt." James groans, starting to really fuck into the tight little cunt, forcing his cock in faster, harder. He wants to feel Jamie cum on him again and he leans down, sucking at the boy's nipples, lapping at one and then the other, suckling at them until Jamie's practically screaming. 

"That's right. Daddy's making you feel good too, aren't I Jamie? You love this don't you?" He grins, then sucks harder at Jamie's nipple, fucking roughly into him now, loving the way he whines and moans.

"Love.. This..." Jamie mumbles between half sobbed groans. He's close again! 

James his close too, and he clamps his lips over Jamie's other nipple, sucking hungrily at it and sliding a hand down to play with the boy's clit. Jamie's arms wrap around his head, his back arching, hips involuntarily slamming into his father's thrusts. James groans, pumping his cock fast and hard into the boy under him and then pinning him hard against the cushions with his hips, buried fully inside him as he feels his cock jump, pumping load after load of cum deep into him. 

Jamie can barely breathe, feeling his insides spasming and squeezing down on his dad's cock again as it spurts into him, all that thick hot cum squirting deep against his insides as another orgasm wracks his body. When he catches his breath at all, he can still hardly think to speak.

"Daddy! Daddy...oh god..." He whimpers, toes curling on their own. His dad stays like that for a while, panting against his neck, his cock buried totally inside him, still twitching as it pumps every last drop of cum deep into him. 

"Fuck..." James shifts over him, carefully pulling his softening cock out. The wet hot sliding sensation makes Jamie moan and shudder. 

"You know this is a secret, right Jamie?" James is still hovering over him and Jamie gives a little nod. He knew, no one could know.

"Good boy." His dad breathed, kissing his forehead and shifting to pick him up in his arms. Jamie's glad. He isn't sure he could've stood up, much less walked.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets bullied and sexually harassed at his new school. He starts sharing a bed with his dad at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some pretty harsh slurs and if you're wanting to avoid that, skip the first half. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but we'll be moving on to some other things. I want to put in some standard scenes for this kink in the upcoming chapters before we move on with the 'plot'.

Moving to a new school is annoying, but at least it means Jamie can cut his hair and get all the teachers to call him a boy from day one. He's nervous as hell but his dad sat down with the counselor and they had a little talk (Apparently the coach was someone his dad knew from school! How lucky was that?) and they said it was going to be alright. 

Jamie unlocks his stall door and was about to step out when he hears some boys fighting, struggling and cussing at each other.

"Fuck you, you fucking try any shit with me again and I'll beat the shit out of you. I'll make sure you get the shit beat out of you every day for the rest of your fucking life you piece of shit little pansy." James listens to the growling and whimpering and stays where he is, hesitating in the stall and hoping he wasn't seen or heard. When he hears feet shuffling and then rushing away he lets out a sigh of relief, but the door is suddenly pushed in on him.

"Ohh, new little faggot bitch listening in huh? Jealous I wasn't giving you any attention?" The growling voice from before belongs to an older boy, pushing the door back on him roughly and shoving him back in the stall. 

"N-No I just... I was just leaving so--" 

"Shut the fuck up, you're not good for anything but getting my dick off, right? You little gay fags are all the same..." The bully hissed, shoving Jamie back, bashing his face into the wall of the cubicle a few times. There's a noise, and they both freeze, listening to see if they're caught. Jamie tries to decide if he should call out, if he could just push back the older boy and get away. The bully punches him in the gut and he sees stars for a minute, coughing before he can look up again. 

"You keep it down and I won't bust you up too bad. Got it?" The bully whispers, locking the door behind him and grabbing at Jamie's hair to pull him up onto his knees. 

"Please, I didn't see anything. I just wanna go back to class--"

"Shut the fuck up." The bully slaps his face hard and Jamie gasps, near tears.

"Open your fucking mouth." Fingers shove past his lips, prying his jaw open before he can even think of obeying, and the bully works his half soft cock out, shoving it against Jamie's cheek. 

"Suck on it if you don't want me to drown you in the toilet you stupid pansy." The teen shoves his half hard cock against Jamie's mouth and Jamie feels panicked and confused. The weight and warmth of the cockhead against his tongue is somewhat familiar, though, even though it's not his dad's, and he gives it a tentative suck, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That's right. I knew you were a natural cocksucker. Keep going. I'm gonna deep throat you. If you swallow down my cum maybe I won't hunt you down after school." The boy groans, rocking his hips into the slick warmth of Jamie's mouth. Jamie whines, crying as he suckles the cockhead, sucking it deeper, swallowing against the tip. It's starting to get bigger and harder now and Jamie's humiliated, feeling a warm ache in his lower stomach. How was this turning him on!?

"Ohhh... Yeah, that's a good fag. You know what you're good for." The boy grabs Jamie's head, fucking into his mouth, down his throat roughly. Jamie whimpers and sobs in between thrusts and the bully slaps him. 

"Just keep your fucking mouth open. You're just a good hole to fuck, you got that? Remember that." The bully fists his hair and fucks his throat roughly, and Jamie just whines, sobs quietly and holds his mouth open. He feels conflicted and confused but maybe if he's quiet and does what he's told it will be over quickly. He sucks in shaky breaths through his nose between thrusts, eyes squeezed shut as he feel the teen's cock press hard and rough against the back of his his throat. It's hard not to choke, and then suddenly the bully grunts and shoves his cock deep and Jamie can feel it pulsing as he cums down his throat. 

Jamie coughs and tries to wipe the spit and cock juice from his face, and just as the bully's zipping up and and calling him disgusting they hear footsteps and a rapid knock on the stall door. Jamie can see a pair of heels from where he's still kneeling.

"Get out here this instance!" The woman's voice is authoritative and sharp.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The bully grumbles, though he's obviously worried.

"Elton Daniels? Get out here right now or I'll call your mother myself." The heels shift. "Both of you!" Jamie had been in a bit of a daze. The side of his face still hurt from earlier and he was afraid he'd get hit if he tried to stand up, but he's more afraid of being seen on his knees in the dirty bathroom. As Elton begrudgingly opens the stall door he scrambles to his feet. 

"Get out of here, you should be in class! What were you thinking?" The teacher snaps and Elton mutters halfassed apologies under his breath as he rushes off. Jamie's legs are wobbly as he steps out of the stall and the teacher glances over him, a look of disgust on her face. He glances down, seeing the spit and tears and filth that had dripped from his chin on the front of his shirt, and he flushes. 

"He was-- He--" Jamie wants her to know it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't been skipping class, but he's still shaking and tearful and too embarrassed to admit what Elton had been making him do. Besides, if the way she's looking at him was any clue, she already knew. 

"Clean yourself up and get back to class. Don't let me catch you around Elton again." The teacher snaps before turning to leave, the brisk clack of her heels echoing loudly in the bathroom behind her.

Jamie takes a deep shuddering breath and sighed it out, exasperated. He washes his face in the sink and tries to wipe his shirt clean before returning to class. 

*

Jamie isn't sure he wants to tell his dad what had happened. He isn't sure he wants his dad to know or if his dad would be mad at him or what they could do. Maybe it won't matter, though. Maybe it'll never happen again anyway. When his dad asks him about the bit of bruising on his face Jamie lies and says he was rough housing with some boys at school. His dad seems satisfied with that answer. He was really turning out to be a boy after all, his dad says. 

Weeks later things have gone more smoothly at school. He saw Elton in the hallway once, but he's not sure the other had seen him and he'd turned in the other direction, hiding in a stairwell until he was almost late to class just to be sure. 

Jamie has more pressing matters at home, anyway. His dad had told him he could come sleep in bed with him, if he wanted, and so while Jamie didn't sleep with him every night, he did most nights. It was nice, curled up beside his dad. The warmth and closeness and the sound of his dad's breathing helped him sleep. His dad would grope over him sometimes or put his mouth on him, and after a few nights his dad suggested that they sleep naked. Jamie smiled and blushed and nodded along. 

That was exciting, waking up pressed against his dad's nude hairy body. Sometimes he could feel his cock pressed against him. Sometimes he would wake up to his dad sucking on his nipples or rubbing at his cunt or just kissing his neck. It drove Jamie crazy. 

Jamie wakes up one night, his dad's warm mouth suckling at his nipple, laving over it before moving over to the other one and doing the same. He's sucking slow and hard, rubbing his tongue over the little nub of flesh. Jamie squirms and arches, letting out a soft pleasured noise. They hadn't done the "real thing" since the last time, and Jamie's been working up the courage to ask why not, though he suspects it might be that his dad is waiting for the last of the paperwork to go through after the last court date.

"Feel good, champ?" Jamie can just make out his dad smirking over him, and he gives a sleepy little 'uh-huh'.

"That's my good boy." His dad turns him over onto his side and presses up behind him. He kisses over Jamie's neck, Jamie can feel his tongue and the rough tug of his stubble as a big hand slides over Jamie's hip, groping over his ass and squeezing it. 

"You like it when Daddy touches you, yeah?" Jamie's dad whispers against his ear and Jamie whimpers.

"Yeah." He sighs, then bits his lip hard as his dad's thick fingertips slide between his legs, feeling at his cunt from behind. 

"That's my good boy. I love how you always get nice and wet for your Daddy." Jamie feels the hot slick of his dad's tongue as it swipes over his neck and he lets out a shaky little moan. He can feel his dad's cock now, too, hot and heavy as it ruts against his ass cheek. James pulls his fingers away and adjusts Jamie 's hips, sliding his cock up between the boys thighs.

It feels so good, just to have Jamie like this whenever he wanted. Soon, he'd have the boy however he wanted too, and be able to fuck him all hours of the day, all rooms of the house, all of his holes. The thought excites James and he grabs Jamie's hips a little roughly as he fucks between his thighs. Jamie groans and pushes his hips back, trying to move with his dad's rhythm and keep as pressed close against him at the same time.

"Ohh that's it, ohh fuck, yeah--" James wraps an arm around him, bucking his hips up and into the softness of Jamie's thighs, his own cock leaking, juices mixing in with Jamie's own wet sloppy mess. Jamie whimpers and moves more desperately. Feeling his dad's cock rub so thoroughly over his cunt and clit is almost maddening. He's so close to being inside him! He pants and groans when his dad's cockhead catches against his entrance before sliding back up and between his thighs. 

"Yeah, fuck... Ohh, you're such a good little slut--!" James grunts as he thrusts forward and Jamie bucks his hips, whining as he rubs his cunt against his dad's throbbing cock, feeling it twitch as it squirts hot cum over his thighs. His body feels like it's on fire. His dad holds him like that for a minute, kissing at his neck, rubbing his stomach. Jamie makes a pitiful noise as his dad pulls away, sad at feeling his cock slide out from between his thighs. His cunt aches for more attention. Watching his dad stand beside the bed, Jamie glances down, curious, and then scoops up some of the cum from his thighs and brings it to his mouth to taste it. 

His dad catches him doing this and watches him, and for a moment Jamie's afraid he might get in trouble. His dad just crawls over him on the bed again and crouches close to his face, pulling his mouth close to his softening cock. Jamie sucks it clean and then James scoops up the rest of the cum, feeding it to his son. 

"You really like the taste of that, huh? Yeah...? Take some more, baby." This dad rubs at his tongue with his cum covered fingertip and Jamie moans around it as he sucks the cum clean, feeling his insides flutter. James grabs his thighs, pulling them up, and dips his head down between them to suck at Jamie's clit. Jamie has to cover his mouth to muffle the near-scream that's pulled out of him. 

James takes this as encouragement and laves over Jamie's cunt, sliding his tongue slowly inside. He shouldn't be doing this yet, he should wait-- Jamie arches and groans loudly into his hand, though, and James can't help himself. He fucks deep into Jamie's cunt with his tongue, swirling it into this insides, rubbing at the entrance incessantly before swirling over his clit and sucking at it, slow and thorough. Jamie has to gasp desperately for air and he arches again, jerking his hips as he cums. He whimpers with every breath for a little while, cumming harder than he had in a long while and barely conscious as James gathers him close against him. 

"Sweet dreams, baby." James whispers and kisses the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and support! I appreciate it more than you know!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's dad takes him to a ball game and they have a little fun themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some very minor pee stuff in this so if that grosses you out you might want to skip this chapter. Nothing plot relevant happens.

"Idunno dad, I'm not that into sports." Jamie makes a little face, nose wrinkling.

"Give it a chance, kiddo. You might like it. I'll get you an ice cream when we get there, how about that?" James pulls a baseball cap onto Jamie's head and the boy smiles. 

"I guess... Okay." Jamie adjusts the hat and before long they're on their way to the game. 

It's just a local game, but Jamie is having a good time eating his ice cream and cheering along with everyone else. He can't say he really cares about baseball but it's nice to hang out with his dad. All of the divorce and custody hearings and nonsense are final for the time being, and though his mother is almost certainly going to try to get visitation rights, Jamie is less worried. His dad even said they could get pizza for dinner to celebrate, if he's good. 

James is too preoccupied with thinking of all the things he'd been waiting to do to his son to pay too much attention to the game. Watching Jamie eat his icecream out of the corner of his eye was driving him crazy, the way his little tongue worked to catch the melting sweet or suck the stickiness off his little fingers. He should've had Jamie suck him off before they'd left the house. He pulls at his crotch to adjust himself, half hard in his pants and trying to think of an excuse to leave early when the game's only halfway through. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jamie speaks quietly. 

"I'll show you where it is." James replies almost too quickly, and leads Jamie around the concession stand and into the bathroom. There's a speaker in the bathroom and the sound of the music and the announcer are loud and echoing in the small room. James quickly looks around the empty stalls before grabbing Jamie's arm and tugging him back toward the larger one in the back. 

"Go in here." James orders, and though Jamie's confused he does as he's told.

"Dad, what--?" Jamie starts, watching his father close and lock the stall door with both of them inside. 

"You've gotta piss right? Go on." James nodded, squeezing his cock through his jeans. Jamie hesitates, embarrassed, but it wasn't like his dad hadn't seen plenty of him naked.

"O...Okay..." He pulls down his pants and sits, half watching as his father pulls his cock out. It takes him a few seconds before he can relax enough to pee, and it's humiliating, sitting on the toilet and watching his dad stroke himself. 

"Here... Use your mouth." James steps closer, pulling Jamie's face down closer to his cock. He's rock hard already, and impatient, loving how uncomfortable and awkward the boy looks.

"Uh..." Jamie can feel himself blushing, chill bumps running over him as the cool porcelain of the toilet brushes against his back before he's pulled forward. His dad's cock is inches from his lips and he glances up at the man, still uncertain as his lips brush over the head. 

"C'mon. You know the drill." James pushes his head lower, Jamie's lips pressing harder against the tip before he parts them and his father takes advantage, pressing his cock into his mouth. 

"There you go, suck it good for me." He thrusts shallowly into Jamie's mouth, loving the feel of his tongue sliding against the underside of his cock, his head rubbing at the back of the boy's throat. Jamie feels anxious and pants through his nose, looking up to his dad to make sure he's doing right. 

"Just be good... Oh yeah, just like that." James sighs and fucks a little deeper, making Jamie choke. He reaches down, rubbing over the boy's chest to find a nipple through his t-shirt and then pinching at it roughly when he finds it. Jamie whimpers and squirms but stays in place, tears pricking his eyes. 

"Take it ohh like that...!" James fucks harder against his throat and Jamie remembers how Elton had treated him in the bathroom at school. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax his throat, tries to remember what had made it easier then. His dad's cock slides down his throat and he feels his insides twist and ache at the sensation. His dad groans but pulls his cock away and Jamie coughs. 

"C'mon." James gruffs, impatient, as he grabs some tissue and pushes Jamie back where he's seated to reach between his legs and wipe him. Jamie just trembles at the sensation, still trying to catch his breath as his dad pulls him up onto his feet and presses him forward against the wall. 

"Oh, you've been missing having me inside you, huh?" James makes an amused noise as he rubs his fingers over Jamie's holes, his cunt flushed and swollen. Jamie just whimpers and presses a hand firmly over his own mouth as he feels a finger slide into him. 

"Good boy. Just be still and quiet, alright?" James works a second finger into his cunt in no time, and Jamie can feel how wet he is. He groans against his own fingers before he feels suddenly empty, and then his dad's cockhead is pressing against his cunt. James leans back so he can watch as his cockhead sinks into his son, the boy's cunt swallowing him up and squeezing it's slick hot heat around him. 

"Ohh fuck... Yeah, you were made for this. You're perfect for this." James grunts, panting as he bottoms out, fully sheathed in the boy. Being fully buried in the boy is ecstasy, but he's too far gone to linger on it, fucking hard and steady into Jamie in the next moment. Jamie scrambles for purchase against the wall, trying to keep himself upright and steady, panting and whimpering, overwhelmed at the sensation as his dad hits hard and deep against his insides. His baseball cap gets knocked askew and then falls to the bathroom floor.

They hear the door open and shuffling feet, but James only slows down, sawing deep in and then out at an agonizingly slow pace that makes Jamie think he might lose his mind. They can hear the man piss and then leave and James picks the pace up again, grabbing roughly at Jamie's hip to keep him in place, fisting his other hand into Jamie's hair. Jamie can't keep his noises down as easily and grunts with every thrust.

"You're so loud. Did you want that guy to hear us?" James laughs and thrusts into him harder. "Maybe you wanted me to invite him over huh? You're such a little slut you want some stranger to see you getting fucked by your own dad?"

Jamie can barely think, and answering is almost impossible.

"N--! N-No, Daddy! Dad--! Nn!" He whimpers and pants, eyes rolling back. James pulls out of him abruptly and Jamie nearly collapses, trembling and weak in the knees. James turns him around and pulls his shorts off and out of the way before he lifts him up, legs around his waist, his back propped against the grimy bathroom tile. 

"You like Daddy's cock, Jamie? Say it. Say you need Daddy's cock in you." James smirks, rubbing his cock head against Jamie's wet hole and nudging it at the entrance. Jamie's head swims and he feels his insides twitch and throb. 

"I like it--hahh... I need--" It's difficult to say, Jamie feels embarrassed and bites his lip. "I need y-your cock in me." He whispers finally. 

"Say please." James adds just a little pressure, his tip slowly sinking deeper. 

"P-Please! Please daddy!" Jamie's a little louder this time, desperate, and he calls out as his dad finally thrusts home, fucking up into him and making him groan as he hits deep, filling him and stretching his cunt with every thrust. He whimpers and feels like he might cry, overwhelmed and close to cumming. 

"Shh shh, good boy. Quiet." James manages to pant out between thrusts. He's close too and he can feel himself swelling inside Jamie, leaking precum against his insides as he fucks into him. 

"Ohh fuck... Fuck, yeah!" He buries his cock deep as he feels his cock jump and start to spurt cum hard into Jamie's insides. James shifts to lean back and let Jamie rest most of his small weight against the wall, pinned by his hips, so he can reach down to rub at the boy's clit, making him jerk and gasp. His other hand reaches up to tug at one hard nipple and then the other, watching the boy writhe and arch, mouth open in a silent scream as he cums.

"Cum on my dick, Jamie. There's a good boy, take it all in nice and deep." James whispers between heavy breaths, savoring the way his son's insides throb and squeeze around his cock. He stays like that for a while, still teasing Jamie until he's over stimulated, tearful and whimpering but still doing his best to be still and quiet. James' cock's started to soften as he sets Jamie back on the toilet. The boy is quiet and trembling and weak and James is beaming with satisfaction as he zips his jeans back up. He helps Jamie get his clothes back on and they both wash their hands, but Jamie still seems in a daze.

"Chin up, you did great. Ready to go get some pizza, champ?" He gives Jamie a pat on the shoulder. Jamie rubs at his eye and smiles as he looks up at him and nods.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's dad gets a little rough with him and then he runs into his school bully again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School bully Elton is insulting and manipulative, so heads up for nasty insults and blackmail.

Jamie forgot his homework and has to stay late after class. It's fine, he was just distracted at home. The teacher suggests he start going to an after school study group so he can get the work done at school. She gives him a flyer for it and a pat on the back and sends him up to the front to be picked up by his dad. 

"Were you late this morning?" James asks when Jamie is settled into the passenger seat.

"No I just-- I just kept forgetting my homework." Jamie admits, flustered when his dad asks him about why he'd had to stay late. 

"That's bullshit. They never made anybody do that when I was in school." His dad grunts and reaches over, rubbing a hand over his thigh as they pull up to a stop sign. Jamie's breath hitches as his hand slides up and squeezes. The truth was it was hard to concentrate at home most of the time. If his dad picked him up or if his dad was already home, he took up most of his attention, always having him do things or touching him or-- 

Jamie can feel his insides twist at the thought and he looks out the window. It wasn't like he wanted to complain. 

"She gave me a paper for a study group I could start going to." Jamie says offhand when they'd gotten inside at home, though he doesn't expect his dad to approve of it. His dad didn't approve of most after school stuff he wanted to do. 

"Let me see." James motions for Jamie to hand it over. He glances at the paper briefly and then hands it back. "I think that's as good a plan as any. I got a promotion at work and they're wanting me to work late starting next week... So maybe that'll keep you out of trouble." James winks and Jamie giggles. 

"C'mere." James pulls him closer, a hand sliding down from his waist to squeeze at his butt. Jamie knows what's coming and pulls off his backpack. His dad pulls him close against him and leans down to kiss him. Jamie just tilts his head up and sighs though his nose, his fingers fidgeting with the front of his dad's shirt. His hips squirm and he can feel the heat and weight of his dad's cock through his pants, pressing against his hip. James runs his hands over him, feeling for his nipples through his shirt, sliding down to rub at his crotch. 

"Dad--" Jamie glances at the window and his dad reaches past him to close the blinds before kissing over his neck, making Jamie sigh and pant. His dad turns him toward the kitchen table and pushes him forward, tugging his shorts off his hips and feeling over his ass, squeezing it. 

"Do you have any little girlfriends at school Jamie?" His dad asks as he rubs his fingers along Jamie's cunt, dipping his fingers between his legs to tease up over his clit and make him squirm. He'd started doing this lately, asking Jamie things while he touched him, usually it was something embarrassing or uncomfortable, and Jamie doesn't like it but he doesn't know how to say so or if he can say so. 

"Nn... No Dad, ah--" He pants against the table, trying to brace himself against it and be still. 

"No? What about boyfriends? You're not sneaking around giving the guys handjobs during lunch? Blowing guys in the bathrooms?" James slides a finger into him only to slide it out immediately, making Jamie groan. He hears his dad unzip his pants and shift behind him and he feels dizzy. Does his dad know what happened? How could he?

"Ohh... No Dad, I'm nn...I'm not." Jamie feels light headed as his dad's hands work up under his shirt, finding his nipples to rub and squeeze, tugging at them in a slow thorough rhthm. 

"That's too bad. I had a couple of girlfriends when I was your age. You don't want to miss out on your youth, you know Champ." He can feel his dad's bare cock rubbing against his ass, between his cheeks as he continues to tease his nipples. 

"Maybe I'm spoiling you too much at home, huh?" James chuckles, straightening up and guiding his cock down until the head presses against Jamie's cunt. Jamie groans and arches his back.

"Ohh... Good boy. Fuck..." He's groans as he slides into Jamie and he's quiet for a moment, just breathing heavily as he fucks into him. He loved getting to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Jamie never complained and it was so fun to make him squirm and cry. 

His dad feels like he's hitting deeper than usual and Jamie makes little noises with every thrust until he tries to bury his face in his arm as he braces himself against the table. It's so much! His dad is being so rough!

"C'mon Champ, don't hide like that. You know I like to hear you." His dad rumbles, groping roughly at his ass as he shoves as deep as he can, making Jamie whimper and then pant heavily as he pivots his hips, rubbing his cock into every deep corner of his insides. Jamie gasps and makes little noises groaning as his dad starts fucking into him again, his pace hard and relentless. 

"Dad..! Dad-- ahh!" Jamie's eyes roll back and he can hardly catch his breath, much less work out anything to say as his dad pumps into him, hard and fast, fucking his full length into him and stretching him fully around his cock with every thrust. 

"That's it. Just take Daddy's cock like a good boy." James growled, grabbing Jamie's arm to pull him back onto his cock harder. He takes the both of the boy's arms in his hands, fucking forward into him hard and fast until he can hear Jamie choking back a sob in between his grunts of pleasure, and he pulls him back hard onto his cock, holding him there and groaning as he shoots his cum inside him. 

"Ohhh yeah, you love your Daddy's cum don't you baby?" James lets go of Jamie's arms and Jamie falls limp, just trying to catch his breath. James keeps his cock buried inside him as he slides his hand around to Jamie's stomach, rubbing over his abdomen. "Take it nice and deep inside you." Jamie whimpers, twitching and trembling against the table, and James laughs as he pulls out.

Jamie doesn't move for a few moments, feeling sore and exhausted. His dad tells him to jump in the shower before dinner and he does, though he doesn't feel much like eating and he ends up going to bed early. 

The next day Jamie's insides still feel achy and sore. He can feel it when he's walking between classes and going to the pep rally and he touches himself a little in the bathroom during lunch, though he's too distracted to cum. He looks at the other boys and the teachers and he thinks about what his dad said, wondering if any of them would want him to touch their cocks, would want to put their cocks in him. The thought makes him feel hot and he feels slick and wet between his legs by the time his last class comes along. 

*

Jamie's shy and awkward and afraid the other boys will bully him if they find out he's trans. They already bully him for being too small or awkward or new, though they're all still young enough that he doesn't look too out of place with his short hair and baggy clothes. Jamie's friendly enough but making real friends is rough. 

Sometimes he sees Elton in the hallways and he thinks about that time in the bathroom, but he's too afraid and too embarrassed to do anything but avoid him. It wasn't like Elton had been nice to him before. 

His dad's been spending more time at work and Jamie feels dejected and ignored. He skips his after school study group and finds he doesn't get in trouble, so he does that every once in a while when he's feeling restless. Usually he just wonders around the woods behind the school or walks to the diner down the road and gets a soda before walking back to get picked up by his dad or taking the bus home. 

Jamie was leaning against the far side of the school dugout when someone came around the corner. He didn't look up from his phone, but he did swipe off the porn he was watching to a seemingly innocuous webpage. One time he'd gotten caught, but acting innocent and saying his dad was on his way to pick him up had gotten him out of that, so he wasn't so worried. 

"I knew I saw you come back here." He'd barely processed the words before his head is slammed up against the brick.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Jamie fumbles dropping his phone as he lifts his hands up defensively. 

"Shuddup. Whatcha hiding out here for Lamie? Shouldn't good little pansies like you be at home?" Elton is sneering, slamming him back into the wall roughly. 

"Let me go--!" Jamie thinks if he can push past him, then he can make a run for it. Unfortunately for him Elton's a good half a foot taller than him and hefty. It's hard to get leverage against him where he's sandwiched against the wall. 

"Shut the fuck up. No teacher's coming to save your ass this time shitstain..." Elton grabs his jaw, making him look up at him. 

"I'll give you the same deal I gave you last time, huh? You use that mouth pussy of yours to make me feel good and I won't beat the shit out of you. How about that?" He spits on Jamie's face and Jamie tries to jerk back, but there is nowhere to go. 

"No fucking way...!" Jamie flushes with frustration as he tries to twist away, to wipe off his face, but Elton has his shirt fisted in his hand and he couldn't get away. 

"Be still!" Elton orders, slamming him against he brick again hard enough that the wind is knocked out of him. Jamie's still catching his breath when he sees Elton's pulled his cock out, pumping it in his free hand.

"Don't-- Look, you'll get caught for sure! Anybody could just walk by!" 

"Sounds like you better work quick then." Elton grabs his hair and yanks him down, Jamie half stumbling onto his knees in front of him and his hard cock. 

"C'mon. Don't make me do all the work. I'm doing you a favor here. You love this don't you?" Elton smirks, rubbing his cockhead over Jamie's lips. There are tears in Jamie's eyes, but he can feel a flutter in his chest at the warm slick cockhead swiping over his lips. 

"No...!" He says anyway, lips pursing, trying to struggle away.

"Shut up and just do it! Fuck...yeah!" Elton pushes his cock past his lips and grunts at the sensation. "For such a good cocksucker you sure do like to make a fuss about it. C'mon. Just suck." Elton gave the side of Jamie's face a few light slaps, threatening something worse as he licked his lips. 

Jamie slides his tongue along the underside of Elton's cockhead, a tear falling down his cheek. He shouldn't do this, right? Elton's mean to him. But, still, something about it feels good, just to be wanted. He has to do it anyway, doesn't he? Just to keep from being beaten up, that's all... Jamie huffs through his nose and gives Elton's tip a hesitant, lingering suck. 

"Ohhh yeah, just like that. Take more of it." Elton rocks his hips froward, panting. Jamie doesn't like the look of his red scrunched up face glaring down at him so he closes his eyes, just concentrating on the cock butting up against the back of his throat. That felt good and familiar. Jamie huffs through his nose again, relaxing a little, sucking and bobbing his head to take more. He notices more this time that Elton's cock isn't exactly the same as his dad's. He furrows his brow and works his tongue around the head curiously. 

"Ohh... Fuck yeah, you're good at this. C'mon and take all of me. Don't be shy, bitch!" Jamie half anticipates Elton thrusting his hips forward, but he still nearly chokes, tears falling down his cheeks again as he works his mouth up and down. He can feel his nipples hard against his shirt, rubbing against the fabric with his every little motion, his cunt aching and wet. It's humiliating and he hopes Elton doesn't somehow notice. 

The other teen shifts slightly and Jamie pants through his nose, desperate for breath. As he opens his eyes to glance up at Elton he hears the click of his phone's camera.

"Don't! You have to--" He hiccups, fearful, trying to get onto his feet. "You have to delete that!" Elton shoves him back down, grabbing his hair and pulling his face back to his dick.

"You're not fucking finished yet. I don't have to do a damn thing." Jamie grimaces and tries to jerk away in spite of how it pulls at his hair.

"Just keep up your end of things and nobody has to see that pic, okay? C'mon. Drink up my cum like you did last time." Elton leers as Jamie takes a shuddering breath, sniffles and takes the cock back into his mouth. Somehow the fear that twists in his stomach makes his insides throb even harder, and he sucks the cock deeper into his mouth almost hungrily. Elton holds his head as he fucks forward with every bob of Jamie's head, fucking steadily into his throat, grunting as his cock begins to swell and leak. Jamie can feel his shorts getting wetter from his own arousal and tries not to squirm, concentrating on keeping his mouth and throat open, telling himself he's just doing it so Elton will delete the picture, that it's just because he has to. 

"Fuck--!" Elton pulls back slightly as his cock jumps and Jamie can't help but choke on the first spurt this time, surprised by where it hits the back of his throat. The next few globs of hot cum splatter across his face and Jamie coughs and gasps. 

"Shit. You didn't swallow. I guess you'll have to do better next time." Elton laughed, breathless, before pulling his pants back up. 

"Don't fucking say a thing or everybody in the county will see how much you love sucking dick, got it." He growls, grabbing Jamie's hair again to make him look up at him. 

"G-Got it. I won't.... I'm not gonna tell anybody." Jamie feels humiliated, like he might cry again. Part of him wishes Elton would do more to him. Elton steps back and Jamie tries to wipe the cum off his face with his hands before wiping it onto the grass. 

"We're gonna do this every Tuesday. Don't give me any fucking excuses either if you know what's good for you. You get your ass back here, same time, same place. Got it?" Jamie is too busy trying to get the cum and grass off his hands and get back up onto his wobbly legs to answer, and this pisses Elton off, so he shoves him back against the dugout again. 

"I said, got it, bitch?"

"Y-Yeah, got it! I'll... I'll be here." Jamie feels his stomach twist with dread, but at least Elton left after that. He makes his way to the school bathroom, washing his hands before tucking into a stall. He'd just intended to clean up where his shorts had gotten wet before going to meet his dad to get picked up, but as soon as his fingers dipped between his legs he let out a shuddering moan. He can't just not touch himself, as close as he is. He rubs over his clit, stroking it and bucking his hips as he rubs against his slit, dipping his fingers in now and then. He's a panting, shuddering mess by the time he comes, letting out a broken, quiet little moan. 

"Jamie Lawrence, you in there?" A voice comes from outside the stall, startling him out of his post-orgasmic haze. How long had the man been there? Had he heard him? 

"Y-Yeah! I'm... I'm almost done!" Jamie replies shakily, scrambling for toilet paper to wipe off his fingers and his wet cunt. 

"Hurry up. Your dad's waiting out front." Jamie staggers out of the stall, flushed pink as he heads toward the exit.

"Don't you need to wash your hands?" The man says. It was the coach his dad had talked to when he'd first moved schools, his 'success counselor.' 

"Y-Yeah." Jamie tires to steady his breathing and his heartbeat as the coach watches him wash his hands. Did he know what he'd been doing? Was it obvious?

"Better hurry. Tell your Dad I'll talk to him later." 

"'Kay!" Jamie half ran back out to the front of the school, heart beating in his ears the whole way.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie balances school as well as Elton and his father's demands for attention. He gets in some trouble and is sent to see the school coach, his guidance counselor, who makes a deal with him.

Jamie didn't want to go to school. He'd stayed up too late playing video games the night before and besides, it was Thursday and he didn't want to deal with Elton again. Sucking his cock wasn't as bad as all the mean things he said. Last time he'd made Jamie take off his shirt so he could cum all over his neck and chest, made fun of him for being the awkward state of his adolescent body. 

At least if he just kept fucking his mouth Elton would never find out he was trans. 

Jamie comforts himself with this thought as he dozes off on the couch, waiting for his dad to tell him it was time to go. Lately they hadn't spent much time together, just on the weekends. Jamie was doing okay in school. He always did just okay. Mostly school was boring and his dad was busy but at least he'd buy him just about any games he wanted as long as he was 'good.'

"Ready for school, champ?" His dad's voice accompanies his hand sliding up his thigh, under his shorts, squeezing and making Jamie squirm. 

"Mhm." Jamie mutters but barely stirs, peeking through his lashes. His dad leans over him, kissing at his neck as he gropes at him over his shorts, squeezing his ass, rubbing over his crotch. Jamie pants and sighs and wraps his arms around his dad's neck, cradling his head closer to him. 

"Daaaad--" Jamie grunts and then laughs, halfheartedly trying to wriggle away. "I'm gonna be late--" Jamie whined, but fell silent as his dad plucked opened his shorts and tugged them down off his hips. 

"So skip school today, who cares? I did it all the time when I was your age." James gruffs, obviously willing to make any excuse to get what he wants. He tugs one of Jamie's legs out of the shorts so he can spread them, pulling him into position on the couch before pulling his cock out, stroking it as he lines it up. 

"Dad--! Hh!" Jamie feels hot and dizzy, curled against the arm of the couch, his legs pushed up and out of the way before he feels the hardness and heat of his dad's cock rubbing at his entrance. He covers his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut as he moans. 

"That's my boy..." James practically purrs, rubbing the blunt tip of his cock over Jamie's entrance, making Jamie groan again and pant through his nose. He adds pressure, indulging in a low groan of his own as his cock slowly sinks home. 

"Nice and tight like this." He mutters, breathless, as he bottoms out. He hunches over Jamie, fucking into him with hard, steady thrusts. Jamie keeps his mouth covered and whimpers, but does his best to keep his legs up and spread, to stay still, to be good and quiet. 

"We should do this every morning. I could wake you up like this." His dad smirked down at him, grunting as he pounded deeper into his son. He reaches up to shove Jamie's shirt up and out of the way, then rubs over one nipple until it's hard and he squeezes down on it roughly. Jamie practically screams into his hands and arches his back, his cunt squeezing down hard over his father's cock. His dad twists his nipple and thrusts into him again. Jamie can barely think, dizzy and overwhelmed. 

"Maybe I'll take you on a trip to Vegas or somewhere like that. I hear guys would pay a lot to spend some time with a boy like you. I bet you'd like that. Getting watched while strangers use all your holes." James whispers his fantasy close to Jamie's ear, fingers moving on to torment the boy's other nipple. Jamie cries out again, head swimming with the images his father was feeding him, and he feels his insides squeeze down over his dad's cock as it hits deep inside him. He's shaking now, his cunt and nipples already sore and aching to cum. 

"Turn over." His dad orders before he pulls out, his hands grabbing and yanking Jamie into place before the trembling boy has a chance to comply on his own. His dad has him bent over the couch so that he has to grab at the back of it to steady himself as his dad steps up behind him, lining his cock up and sliding back into him in one motion. Jamie chokes as the air is knocked out of him and his legs nearly give out.

"Ohhh yeah, fuck yeah." He grabs Jamie's hips and fucks into him for a moment, just steadily thrusting into him as Jamie grunts and pants and whimpers at the force and depth of every motion, his insides stretching open to accommodate his girth, twitching at being filled. James thrusts deep and holds himself there, just rocking into the slick tight heat of his son's cunt. Jamie can't hold in a wanton moan. 

"You love this don't you? You always have. You were born for this baby..." He grunts, pulling back to start fucking into him again, making Jamie whine and groan, just on the edge of cumming. 

"Say it, say you love your daddy's cock. Be a good boy and tell me how much you love being fucked." James demands, and looking to make it as difficult as possible for his son to answer, he slides his hands up under his shirt, palming over his nipples before beginning to pinch and massage them, tugging at them in time with his thrusts forward into Jamie's increasingly wet cunt. 

"I..nnn!!" Jamie arches and clamps down around his dad's cock, feeling it fuck into him again easily with the slickness of his own sex and his dad's cock leaking precum steadily into him. 

"Daaadd...Daddy!" He tries again grunting and panting as he grasps at the couch, his knees shaking. 

"C'mon baby, you can do it." James slows down his thrusts to a painfully slow pace. dragging his cockhead thoroughly against Jamie's insides before taking his time to sink it back into him, his fingertips still lovingly rubbing and pulling at Jamie's nipples. Jamie whimpers, flushing a bright red at the effort and humiliation as he tries to obey his father. 

"I love it! I love your c...cock! I love it when you fuck me with your cock!" Jamie manages finally and James laughs as he picks up his pace.

"I know you do, Baby. Good boy, good boy." James grunts and Jamie nearly chokes again, letting out a grateful moan as his cunt is filled again, and again. He moves his hips back against his father's motions, weakly at first as he feels himself so close! So close to cumming! He cries out as his dad rubs over his nipples and hits him just right inside and he feels like he might pass out as his orgasm burns through him, his insides pulsing and squeezing, back arched hard.

When he can think again his dad's arms are around him, holding him up and against him as he can feel his dad's cock pulsing against his own throbbing insides, his cock spurting hard as it fills him with cum. He can feel his dad's heavy breathing against the back of his neck, and his dad kisses him there before he pulls away. The sensation of his dad's cock sliding out of him makes him shudder and whimper. 

"If we hurry you'll only miss first period." His dad says as he adjusts his belt and gathers his things, Jamie collapsed in a heap against the sofa. "You were the one worried about being late." He teases.

Jamie can't help but think about it all day, restless in his classes, distracted by how sore his nipples are, how sticky and well used he feels. Later, when he's sucking off Elton (this time in the third floor stairwell) he can't help but being turned on at the thought of his dad's cum being inside him all day. 

*

Jamie had some seasonal allergies and his dad gave him some Tylonol to take if he got a headache to help along with the allergy medicine. He'd put them in a little ziplock bag and, thinking nothing of it, Jamie had taken some at lunch.

After lunch he'd gotten sent to his counselor's office. 

"I didn't do anything though--" He tried to argue, but was cut off. 

Jamie pouts as he sits in the office, waiting for the coach to come back in from talking to the teacher in the hallway.

"Let me see your bag, kid." 

"Why?"

"Just hand it over. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Jamie frowns but complies, and watches, embarrassed as the man fumbles through the pockets of his backpack. Eventually he pulls out the sandwich bag of pills. 

"Tisk tisk. Would've thought you knew better than this." 

"It's just Tylonol." Jamie's confused and annoyed.

"That doesn't mean it won't get you suspended."

"Su--what? No way! It's not even a drug or anything...!"

"According to the school handbook it is." The coach clicked his tongue and looked over Jamie. 

"But... But I didn't know, I didn't mean to--" He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't get in trouble much but when he did his dad could be mean. Worse than that, he could be unpredictable. Maybe it wouldn't matter, but maybe it would be terrible.

"Look, if it were up to me I'd give you a second chance kid, you know that. But they've got this zero tolerance policy..." The coach drums his fingers on his desk. 

"But maybe they don't have to know about it." He gives Jamie a cheeky wink and smirks. Jamie blinks, taking a minute to catch up.

"You-- You won't tell them?" He feels a sudden burst of excitement, followed quickly by suspicion. No body every did anything nice to him for free.

"I also heard you got caught in the bathroom with that big ol' boy Elton Daniels a while back." The coach levels his gaze at Jamie. Jamie feels like his heart might beat out of his chest.

"Yeah...?" He whispers, face flushing, hands shaking. Was he going to get in trouble for that too? How much did the coach know? He talked to his dad sometimes. Did that mean he was going to tell his dad? Jamie felt dizzy.

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I know Elton's a little piece of shit." The coach shifted in his chair and licked his lips. Jamie can tell he's shifted his legs apart and he finds himself wondering what kind of cock he has, which only manages to make him more embarrassed. 

The coach gets up and when he walks around the desk Jamie can see the obvious bulge in his gym shorts. He turns the lock on his office door, then returns, just leaning back against his desk.

"You're a smart boy, aren't you Jamie? What'll it be? You wanna do me a little favor or am I gonna have to tell your dad how much trouble you've gotten yourself into?" 

"I... I-I dont--" Jamie's bright red now, feeling hot all over, and shamefully excited. The man wants him to suck his cock! Maybe he wants to fuck him! 

"Don't worry. I'll help you out." The coach steps closer, hand resting on Jamie's face for a moment before reaching down to lift up his hand. Jamie's staring up at him, in fear and awe, and then his eyes move down to his crotch as his hand is pressed over the obvious bulge. It looked huge!

"Why don't you take me out and get to know me a little bit, hm?" The coach smirked. "Go on." 

Jamie chewed at his lip as he complied, glancing up nervously and then fumbling as he pulled open the man's shorts. His cock jumped out almost immediately, the head a bright pinkish-purple. Jamie thought he might pass out. He squirmed in his seat and wet his lips as he wrapped his fingers around it, hesitating and looking up at the coach.

"There you go. You know how to do this right? Cute kid like you. Bet you and the boys play around all the time, huh?" Jamie doesn't answer, but wraps his other hand around the shaft, carefully pumping up and down. He's afraid of the coach being as rough as Elton was some times. He doesn't want the back of his throat to get bruised up again. 

"Hey..." The coach runs his hand over Jamie's hair and then pulls back. "Take your shirt off" Jamie raises his arms up as the coach pulls his shirt off for him, looking over him with hunger in his eyes. Jamie can feel butterflies in his stomach as he's looked at like that, the cool air tingling on his nipples as they perk up. 

"Yeah, you're real cute..." The coach mutters, reaching forward to play with Jamie's nipples. He rubs his fingertips in circles around them, teasing Jamie until he's huffing and squirming, barely able to stay seated. Jamie can barely take his eyes off the man's cock and reaches up to take it in his hand again. 

"Put it in your moth." The man orders abruptly. Jamie swallows and nods, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking at it lightly. 

"Use your tongue." The coach gruffs at him, flicking at his nipples lightly, then playing at the little nubs of flesh, tugging at them gently. This is all driving Jamie wild and he curls his toes hard inside his shoes, laving his tongue over the head of the coaches cock, only half holding in a moan. 

"Stay quiet now." The coach whispers, breathy. "Suck more of it. C'mon, Jamie." He rocks his hips forward to encourage more. Jamie glances up at him and then tries to concentrate, taking more of the cock in his mouth. The man is teasing his nipples so gently, squeezing and rubbing over them so gently. Jamie has to pull away to pant, and when he does he catches sight of how enraptured the man looks, the hunger and awe in his eyes. Why was he looking at him like that? No one had touched him like this besides his dad!

Jamie's surprised when he leans forward, cock now out of Jamie's reach as he closes his mouth over one of Jamie's nipples. The sensation is hot, the slick lave of his tongue, the soft suction. His tongue flicks harder over the nub of flesh and he gives it a harder suck, only half holding back a groan. Jamie bites his lip to stay quiet him self, tearing up at how overwhelming it felt. The coach moves on to the other nipple, sucking needily at it , grunting and purring as he holds onto Jamie's waist and suckles at his nipple, rubbing at it with his tongue until Jamie thinks he might die. 

He's panting and flushed and he can feel his insides aching and wet as he watches the coach straighten up, pleased with himself.

"You're really sensitive, huh?" The coach whispers, stroking his cock and stepping closer, pressing the tip against one of Jamie's nipples, rubbing the slimy, leaking end against the perky little nub of flesh. Jamie makes a half broken little noise and raises a hand, not that he was going to push him away. The coach pushes his hand back to his side anyway.

"Keep your hands down." He orders, rubbing circles around Jamie's nipple with his cockhead as he strokes himself. "Goood... I love a boy who gets worked up like this. You wanna feel more, don't you?" Jamie doesn't answer, but the coach doesn't expect him to. He's happy to see Jamie short of breath, flushed and tearful as he rubs his cock against his other nipple.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum on you. You're gonna love this, it's gonna feel good." The coach wets his lips, a hand around the back of Jamie's neck to steady himself as he continues rubbing his tip roughly against Jamie's nipple. He finally grunts, spurting cum directly against Jamie's nipple so that even as he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to stay still, and quiet, and not let the man know how good it felt, he can feel the jump and throb of his cock, the warm, hard, spurt of cum against his nipple. 

Jamie gasps when the coach shifts to press his cock against his other nipple, squeezing the last bits of cum out and onto it. The coach groans as he rubs his still twitching cockhead over Jamie's cum-covered nipples until his cock softens. Then he rubs the sticky cum over them with his fingers, pinching lightly, squeezing and rubbing until Jamie's panting and flushed again. 

"There you go... Nobody has to know what you did, or how much you liked it." The coach whispered close to his ear. He pulls out wipes, cleaning Jamie up before telling him to get dressed and go back to class. Jamie can't think of anything but wanting to be touched for the rest of the afternoon, and he skips his after school study period to touch himself in the bathroom.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer break and Jamie's dad gives him a surprise: a threeway with another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There're sex toys in this chapter! Surprise! Also some foot stuff toward the end. 
> 
> There's some minor toxic masculine nonsense and both of the adults are manipulative (as is usual for this story.)

As the school year comes to a close, Jamie's feeling optimistic. Elton's family had moved and he'd moved to a new school during spring break, getting him off the hook for that. He'd done well enough on his finals in spite of everything. Plus he'd gotten in touch with his friend Tyler from his old school online and they were trying to put together a trip to an amusement park or a camping trip or half a dozen other ideas they thought sounded fun. 

"I got a surprise for you, Champ." Jamie's dad slides into bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him, groping at him all over. Jamie sighs drowsily and squirms against him. 

"S'too early." He whines, though he doesn't expect his dad to listen. More as expected, his dad ignores his complaint and turns him over, tugging the sleep shirt he wore off over his head. 

"We're going out after breakfast. You can sleep in tomorrow." James chuckles and nibbles at Jamie's ear. Jamie shivers, knowing his dad well enough to know he was up to something if he was feeling so mischievous. His dad palms over his chest, just enough to tease him before pulling his shorts off, ducking his head down between his legs and running his tongue over every fold of his cunt. Jamie moans and writhes against the sheets, and his dad ever so gently sucks his clit, ever so slowly slides and wriggles his tongue into his sex. 

"Dad... Dad....fuck!" As soon as Jamie's a flushed and panting mess he pulls away.

"Turn over." He orders and Jamie twists on to his stomach. James pulls his hips up to where he wants them and then slides his tongue between Jamie's cheeks. Jamie groans into his pillow. His dad's never kissed him there before and it makes his insides ache. His dad hums into the work, massaging and rubbing over the pucker of his asshole until it loosens and he presses his tongue in deep, wriggling the slick muscle against Jamie's insides. It feels better than Jamie would've ever imagined and he groans loudly into the pillow, pulling his face away to pant heavily as he clutches at the fabric.

"Dad, dad that feels sho goood....ohh!" His dad presses a finger into his ass suddenly, his tongue still playing at the entrance of his asshole as the digit smears slick lube deep into the folds of his ass. It had been a while since his dad had done anything with that hole at all and everything feels intense.

"That's my good slutty little boy..." James purrs, sliding another finger in easily to continued grunting and moaning from Jamie. He pulls the fingers away and Jamie whimpers, biting his lip and keeping in place, anticipating his father's cock next. His dad hadn't fucked his ass since when he'd been asleep. Should he pretend to be afraid? Should he be afraid? Just as uncertainty trickles into Jamie's drowsy mind he feels something pressing into him. It's not as blunt or warm as his dad's cock and it makes him gasp and try to pull away.

"Dad what--"

"Don't move!" His dad snaps, slapping his thigh, and Jamie's quiet as he's moved back into place.

"It's part of your surprise, Champ. Just relax." James speaks in a soothing tone this time, rubbing a hand over Jamie's ass. Jamie feels confused and fearful and more than a little turned on, so he does as he's told. He feels the pressure at his entrance again and closes his eyes, squeezing them shut as he concentrates on pushing his hole open. 

"There you go, that's my good boy, open up nice and wide for your Daddy." His dad purred, continuing to rub and massage at his asscheek with one hand while the other pushed the object deeper into him. It was getting harder and harder to open up, the thing felt impossibly big, but finally the pressure lessened as it sank fully into him. He could feel something pressing against the outside of his entrance too, keeping the thing in place. 

"Dad... What is it?" Jamie whispered when his dad said they were finished, giving his butt a little pat. He reached down, feeling some kind of plastic disk on the outside of his hole. Suddenly it clicked, that he'd seen people put things in their butts in porn before, but he wasn't sure what it was called. 

"It's just a plug. I'm gonna fuck you in the ass today and that'll make it easier." 

"O-Oh..." Jamie said and then, knowing his dad hadn't done anything but rub and finger his asshole while he knew he was awake, Jamie bit his lip and looked up at him.

"Will it hurt?" 

"Nooo... Of course not. Even if it does hurt, it'll feel good. Just like when Daddy fucks your little cunt. And you like that, don't you?" James reached down as if to make a point, sliding his fingers over Jamie's very wet sex. Jamie groaned and shifted onto his knees.

"Yeah..." He breathed, leaning closer to his father, wanting him to keep touching him. James leaned down to press their mouths together as he rubbed his fingers, slimy with Jame's cunt juice, over his clit. Jamie groaned into the kiss, panting through his nose as his dad slid his fingers up into him. They stayed like that for a few moments, James just fingering his son, thumbing at his nipples, sucking at his little tongue and kissing him deeply. He wanted Jamie to be as worked up as possible for the real surprise.

Jamie's disappointed when his dad pulls away and tells him breakfast is almost done. He squirms at the table, barely able to concentrate on eating. 

"How long do I have to keep it in?" Jamie chews at his lip. He wonders if he just crawled over to his dad and started sucking his cock if he'd stop him. 

"Until I take it out." James replies without looking at him. It's difficult not to smirk at how desperate and uncomfortable Jamie is, and this is only the beginning. 

Even when they're in the car James won't tell him where they're going. He remembers when he was talking about selling him to strangers in Vegas and, while the thought is terrifying, he can feel himself aching at the imagining too. Every once in a while his dad reaches over and rubs at his thigh, gives it a little squeeze. Jamie can feel the rumble of the engine and the road vibrating up through the seat, making the plug inside him move against his insides. He tries to move so it doesn't feel so intense, but it just makes it move around inside him even more, so he tries to stay very still instead. 

The car ride isn't that long and they don't end up in Vegas, but they are at a house Jamie's never been to. He's distracted by how the plug feels inside him as he walks, just a vague pressure reminding him of it now that it's his body temperature. When they get to the door Jamie's shocked to find it's his coach's house.

"C-Coach Mark--" 

"Yeah, I thought it'd be good for all of us to hang out a bit. Mark's doin a little BBQ this afternoon." 

"Hey..." Jamie tries to will away the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks and the fear in his chest. Did his dad know what Coach had done to him? Did Coach Mark know what his dad did to him...? The thought made him feel panicked and ashamed, but the two men seemed to be happy to have boring small talk. 

"Gonna put the game on. Y'all want some beer? Oh... Can he drink?" Mark gave Jamie a glance and James laughed.

"Sure, sure. He can have one or two. He's not a baby anymore, right Champ?" James pats his shoulder and rubs his back. Since they'd moved into their apartment his dad would let him have a beer with dinner or when they watched baseball together. Jamie generally liked soda better, but it was fun to be able to do grown up things with his dad and it was funny how he'd get dizzy and clumsy and silly when he was buzzed too. 

"Right." Jamie grinned, feeling a little more relaxed. 

"How ya feeling?" James whispers close against his ear while Coach Mark is in the kitchen, sliding a hand down his back to cup and rub over his ass. Jamie feels his insides twitch.

"I..." Jamie isn't sure how to answer before the coach comes back into the room. 

They settle in on the couch to watch some game. It isn't the team Jamie normally watches with his dad, but he hardly pays attention either way. Coach and his dad are talking too, about people they used to know and other boring topics. Jamie's mainly concerned with drinking his beer before it gets too warm. 

"We can always take it to the bedroom. There's only a couple of things I wanted to use and I can bring them out here." Coach is saying, and there's a change of the tone in the conversation that makes Jamie look up. He swallows down he last of his beer.

"Hey Coach Mark, do you have any soda?" James and Coach share a conspiratorial look and Coach Mark laughs.

"Why don't you go see what's in the fridge and you can have whatever you like?" 

"Okay! Thanks!" Jamie hops up and goes into the kitchen to do just that. There's no Coke or Pepsi but there are brightly colored bottles with fruit on them. They look a little girly, so he hesitates, but finally decides they're probably something like Kool-Aid. He's struggling to get the cap off when he comes back into the living room and Coach Mark isn't there.

"Dad, can you open this for me?"

"A wine cooler, really?" His dad teases, and Jamie pouts before his dad laughs it off and hands it to him opened.

"I never had one before." Jamie defends himself. 

"Yeah... They're alright I guess." His dad shrugs, putting a hand on Jamie's waist, he slides his fingers under his shirt as he watches the boy take an experimental sip. He decides he likes the sweet drink and takes another swallow. 

"Dad...!" Jamie whispers plaintively when his dad gropes up over his chest.

"Relax." James tuts, but turns as Mark comes back into the room. He's carrying some things that Jamie doesn't recognize, and walks past them to set them on the coffee table. Jamie nurses on his drink as he watches Coach Mark turn down the volume on the TV.

"Are we gonna start cooking for the bar-b-que now? Dad taught me how to do the fire last time we used the grill." Jamie comments, and Mark looks over his shoulder at him, and then at his dad.

"We're gonna have a little fun first, Champ." 

"Huh?" Jamie feels his breath catch in his throat as his dad slides his hand up under his shirt again, palming at his chest. 

"Dad--!" Jamie barely whispers in shock. Mark just smiles as he turns around and Jamie's knees feel weak. Was he going to get in trouble? Was his dad mad at him?

"Mark told me you and him were getting to know each other a little better at school..." Jamie can feel his dad's breath at the back of his neck.

"We thought we'd all enjoy a nice little get together. Sound like fun?" Coach Mark asked as he stepped closer, lifting Jamie chin so he'd look up at him. 

"I... I guess so..." Jamie's stomach twists with fear and anticipation and, as he can feel his dad opening up his shorts, Coach Mark leans down and kisses him slow and deep. The man's tongue works into his mouth, he sucks at his lips and nips at them lightly as Jamie felt his dad's fingers slide into his shorts, between his legs to rub at his cunt. Jamie can't hold back, moaning into Mark's mouth, flushed and panting as the coach pulls away. 

"Your dad said you've been needing a lot of attention at home and he might need someone to help out. Looks like you really do need this..." Mark teases and pulls his shirt off and they undress Jamie, hands moving over his body, squeezing groping at his ass, rubbing over his nipples, pinching them, grabbing at his thighs. Jamie feels light headed and hardly notices that the two men had undressed themselves as well until their larger naked bodies are pressed against him on either side. 

His dad mouths over his neck and shoulders, sucking hard and biting at him much harder than usual, making shivers run through him. It's hard to breathe, and he can feel Coach Mark kissing down his chest, mouth closing over a nipple and sucking hungrily at it. As Mark swirls and flicks his tongue over his nipple, he can feel his dad behind him, squeezing and massaging at his ass, then pressing at the plug, feeling it move inside him. 

"You really like that, huh? You've been becoming such a slut lately... I bet your ass is aching to be fucked." Jamie doesn't know how to answer and chokes on a moan as Mark moves to his other nipple and he feels his dad's fingers dip down into his cunt, two shoving in deep and twisting against his slick and aching insides. 

"Let's see what we can do with these..." Mark tugs at his nipples and Jamie holds onto him to keep steady as his dad moves his hips to where he wants them. Mark laughs and moves one of Jamie's hands to wrap around his cock. 

"We're making you feel good, aren't we Jamie? Why don't you make me feel good too. There's a good boy..." Mark coos and Jamie strokes at his cock, turning his head to give it a messy kiss. He moans around the cockhead as he feels his dad press his cock against his cunt. He calls out, barely staying on his feet as his dad starts fucking into him. It feels like too much, like the plug in his ass his making him feel tighter, feel more, every inch of his dad's cock sinking fully into him. He can hear his dad grunting and muttering behind him.

"That's a good hole... God you're such a good little slut. Fuck!" Jamie can't think enough to be embarrassed, panting against Coach Mark's belly where he's clinging to him. 

"You really love being fucked by your dad, huh?" Mark laughs and smears his cockhead against Jamie's lips. Jamie huffs through his nose, taking his cock in his mouth and sucking it, a little deeper. Mark thrusts his hips forward, holding Jamie's head in place. 

"Ohh, yeah. Just open up and get fucked...ohh." He groans as he fucks deeper into Jamie's mouth. Tears prick the boy's eyes as he tries to stay still and open and suck in desperate breaths as his mouth is fucked into. There are thick strings of spit as Mark pulls his cock away from Jamie's mouth, rubbing the slick mess against his nipples with his cock. 

"Oh yeah, what a gross little slut. You're gonna be nothing but a perfect fuck toy in no time." Jamie just groans, his dad pounding into him harder until he can feel the plug moving in his ass with every thrust. 

"So...much!" Jamie manages, eyes lulling back. 

"Shh, shh. C'mon Jamie. Hang in there, kiddo." Mark is rubbing his cockhead against Jamie's nipple and he takes Jamie's hand to wrap it around his shaft. 

"Go on. You like that don't you? Make your self feel good with my cock." Mark orders and Jamie groans, arching his back as he rubs Mark's cock against one nipple, and then the other, smearing his own spit and Mark's precum all over his chest.

"Fuck...ohh!" His dad curses and grunts behind him, burying his cock fully inside him to cum. Mark pulls away, walking around behind him to watch as James pulls out, and the only reason Jamie doesn't collapse is because his father's hands are holding his hips in place. 

"Oh, you got his ass nice and ready too. Looks nice." Jamie can't focus as the two men chat between themselves. He feels fingers moving the plug, making him groan as it tugs at his hole, then fingers dip into his cunt to scoop out cum. Jamie crumples onto the floor as his dad moves around in front of him, lifting his head up to push cum into his mouth with his fingers. Jamie's used to this and sucks them into his mouth to lick and clean them.

"Need a breather, kiddo?" Mark chuckles.

"He's pretty resilient." Jamie's dad ruffles his hair as he laughs along. "Finish your drink." His dad nods to the abandoned wine cooler on the coffee table. Jamie picks it up and nurses the drink in a haze where he sits on the floor. Mark brings them all another dink and presses the new cold bottle against Jamie's chest.

"Hey stop--!" Jamie pushes him away and laughs, shaky and uncertain. 

"It can feel good. Let me show you. Be still." He rests a hand on Jamie's shoulder, then rubs the edge of the bottle's bottom over one of his nipples carefully, then the other. Jamie's conflicted, but he can't deny that he's panting and flushed before Mark laughs and opens the bottle for him. 

Jamie is feeling a little buzzed now. He's only ever had a couple of beers at a time and he likes the numb kind of swimming feeling. He hadn't cum yet, and either had Coach Mark, and Jamie's insides feel so nice and achy and slick and he keeps thinking about how nice and thick Mark's cock is and how good it felt up against his nipples. 

"Jamie, baby. Be a good boy and come over here and suck Mark off." His dad's caught him looking, and Mark laughs, his half hard cock bouncing with the motion where he sits on the couch. Jamie half crawls over to the couch with his drink and glances up at the man. Mark takes a sip from his beer. 

"No need to be shy now, right kiddo?" Jamie flushes and nods and takes the cock in his hand as he leans in. He licks the tip and feels his insides throb. Nobody'd ever fucked him besides his dad and he wondered if it would feel different, if he could feel how different their cocks were inside him. He sucks at the tip and squirms a little at his own fantasy.

"Ohh there you go, that's a good boy. You love the taste of a cock, don't you?" Mark chuckles, caressing Jamie's ears and neck, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Jamie huffs through his nose, starting to really get into sucking Mark's cock, bobbing his head up and down, sucking hungrily at it. 

"That's right... Your daddy taught you good didn't I baby?" Jamie's dad jeers beside Mark. He strokes himself a few times and reaches over, taking Jamie's hand to press it over his newly halfhard cock. 

"Mmn..." Jamie suckles at Mark's cock as he takes his father's cock in his hand, watching him as he strokes the shaft up and down a few times. It takes him a minute to get a rhythm of doing both. When he pulls back for breath he looks at his father's cock, quickly swelling in his hand, and looks up at the man before leaning over to suck it into his mouth.

"Ohh, that's a good boy. You really wanna swallow our cum, don't you baby?" Jamie feels hot and dizzy and his dad's cock feels good in his mouth and so does Mark's cock and they both want to touch him and fuck him and that feels good too! Jamie huffs, sucking his Dad's cock nice and hard before switching back over to the other man, continuing to stroke them both in his hands as he works. James stands up and Jamie can only half watch him as he continues to suck off Mark. 

"Oh--" Jamie is surprised when his dad moves him onto the couch.

"Keep goin'." His dad nods and he complies, now crouching on the couch and sucking on Mark, who was certainly getting close. Mark pets at his head, rocking his hips up into Jamie's motions, breath heavy as his cock gets rock hard, twitching. Jamie can feel his dad tugging at the butt plug, moving it around. He whimpers around Mark's cock and the man shoves his head down over it as he comes, spurting against Jamie's soft pallet. Jamie groans at this, taking in as much of Mark's cock as he can manage and swallowing the cum down. It makes his stomach feel warm and full. He pants and hiccups when he pulls his throat and mouth off of Mark's softening cock. 

"Fuck... Fuck that was good. Good job, Jamie." He laughs and pets Jamie's face, watching him groan as his father manipulates the plug in him. 

"You're pulling it out?" Mark asks before he stands and walks around.

"You're gonna have to open up for us Jamie. Push your ass nice and open, alright?" Mark slides his fingers into Jamie's cunt and Jamie groans. He feels like he could almost cum, just like that. Mark rubs at his insides, against the plug. 

"Yeah, I can feel it in there... There we go. Nice and easy." 

"Good boy." His dad says as the pressure increases. He cries out as he feels the plug being pulled past his entrance, sliding smoothly against his hole as he tries to keep it pushed open. When it's finally pulled away Jamie feels empty, his holes twitching. 

"It's gonna take me a minute." Mark says.

"Right, I'm gonna go ahead." Jamie can hear his dad saying before he feels his dad's cockhead, slick with lube, pressing against his asshole. 

"Dad!" Jamie arches his back and groans.

"Just open up for me."

"Has he done anal before?" Mark asks, quietly. James answers but Jamie can't hear it, too caught up in feeling his dad's cockhead sinking in to to care.

"Ohh. Nice."

"Fuck, that's it Jamie. Give daddy that ass baby..." His dad's hands grip his hips as his cock forces it's way deeper, it's girth stretching him, filling him. It's so hot and intense all Jamie can do is groan in between panting, every part of his body tingling with stimulation. 

"Fuck, he really took all of it in." He hears Mark groan before the man walks over in front of him. His cock is still mostly limp but he presses it against Jamie's lips, smirking as Jamie tries to suck it into his mouth. He swallows the soft cock down sucking at it hungrily between whimpers and groans as he feels his dad's cock move inside him, the man rocking his hips to loosen him up. He has to pull back as his dad pulls back, calling out as he thrusts back in and begins to fuck him slow and deep. It feels so good! His dad's cock feels so good in his ass! 

"You really love anal, huh? That's good. Sluts need to have all their holes fucked all the time." Mark strokes his stiffening cock, rubbing it against Jamie's cheek and neck, over his chest to one of his nipples. Jamie arches his back and groans loudly again. 

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" He exclaims blindly and Mark laughs. 

"Cum then. Cum from your own dad fucking your ass. Show us what a good slut you are." Mark reaches over to rub at Jamie's other nipple, tugging at it until Jamie arches again, and cries out as he cums. 

"Fuck...!" James groans as he continues to pound short quick thrusts into Jamie's ass. "He's so fuckin tight. He's twitching so much...! Ugh!" He starts pounding into him again with long hard thrusts, fucking him as roughly and quickly as he can.

"God yeah, take my cock...fuck!" 

"Ohh, ohh...ahh! Ahhh... Uhh! Nnn!" Jamie feels dizzy and half conscious as his dad plows into his guts, fucking him harder and deeper than ever before.   
"I've got something for you." Mark says and Jamie tries to look at what's in his hands, strange rubbery little cups with bulbs on the ends of them. He tugs at one of Jamie's nipples to get it nice and hard before squeezing the bulb and pressing it against his nipple. The rubber little cup sucks against his nipple, a little spark of dull pain followed by an intense tingling pleasure. 

"Wha-- What is tha--!?" Jamie tires to question or pull it off of him, but his dad grabs his arm, yanking him back harder onto his cock and knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't touch it." His dad gruffs, humping into him and grunting.

"They're gonna make you feel real good. Don't worry." He follows the same process, suctioning the other little rubber cup to Jamie's other nipple, making him groan out. 

"There you go. Here... You need something in your mouth, don't you?" Jamie takes Mark's cock back into his mouth, groaning around it as the nipple suckers bounce and tug with every thrust from his father. His insides are heating up again and Jamie feels his hips moving on their own, trying to thrust back to meet his father's motions, though he's weak and shaky and can barely move at all. 

"Oh fuck yeah baby... Ohh, I'll cum in you like you deserve you stupid little slut...!" Jamie's dad growls and buries himself in him, filling his ass with just as much hot, thick cum as he'd already pumped into his son's cunt. Jamie groans around Mark's cock, then whimpers as they were both pulled away momentarily, leaving him panting and limp against the couch. 

"You were right, pretty goddamn resilient." Mark teases and laughs, pulling Jamie's hips back up. He sinks his cock into Jamie's cunt, groaning when he bottoms out. Jamie makes a broken little noise. A new cock was in him! Some other man was fucking him! But Mark doesn't fuck him just yet. He pulls his cock out and slides it just as fully and deliberately into Jamie's ass. 

"How 'bout you clean your daddy up, Champ?" James smirks down at him, presenting him with his limp cock. Jamie laps and sucks at his member obediently, whimpering as Mark continues to play at switching between one hole and the other. 

"Gonna get another beer." James says as he pulls away, giving the scene a lingering look as he heads into the kitchen. Mark pulls out, squeezing Jamie's ass and rubbing his cock between the boy's cheeks for a moment before pulling away. He sits on the couch and then motions for Jamie to come to him. 

"There we go, just like that..." He has Jamie sit in his lap, back pressed to his chest. Jamie squirms, feeling his cock pressing up between his legs. 

"Where do you want my cum Jamie?" Mark asks, rubbing his hands up Jamie's middle, groping over his sides. When it's obvious he actually wants an answer, Jamie stammers.

"I don't... I don't know-- Hn!" His hips shift and he feels himself rubbing against Mark's hard cock.

"You have to tell me where you want me to fuck you. You have to pick." Mark teases. "Do you want me to spray my cum nice and deep in your ass? Do you want me to fuck your cunt?" Mark moves his own hips, purposefully dragging his cock against Jamie's taint, making the boy groan. 

"You giving Mark trouble?" James comes back in with a round of drinks for everyone, and smirks at the two. 

"N-No... No."

"No, he just needs to tell me where he wants my cock."

"Ahh. Don't keep him waiting Jamie, you need another cock in you, don't you?" His dad tuts as if he were being indecisive about what to have for breakfast. Jamie gasps as he plucks off the nipple suckers and sets them aside. 

"Jesus look how big and red your nipples are... What needy little slut." His father teases, flicking one of them hard and making Jamie cry out. 

"C'mon Jamie, say it. Do you want me in your ass or your cunt?"

"Tell him where you want him to shoot his cum in you. Which hole?" James smirks as he takes Jamie's nipples between his fingers, tugging at them lightly.  
"Which hole do you want him in, baby?"

"Here? Or...here?" Coach Mark moves his cock to press against each already well-used hole.

Jamie feels like he might pass out or go crazy, feeling pressured and panicked and dizzy with over-stimulation. 

"I want...! I want it in my a-ass! I want your cock in my ass!"

"Say please. Ask your Coach Mark to cum in your ass nicely." His dad twists one of his nipples, making him sob. 

"P-Please... Please cum in my ass, Coach Mark, please... Fuck... Fuck me..." Jamie whimpers.

"Of course. All you had to do was ask." Mark laughs, shifting his hips, his thick cockhead catching at Jamie's entrance before sinking up into him. He grabs Jamie's hips, pulling him down to sheath himself nice and deep in the boy. Jamie groans, long and loud as he's impaled on the man's cock, leaning limply back into him.

"There's a good boy. Now say 'thank you, Coach Mark, please fuck me however you want.'" James continues, giddy with making Jamie repeat such dirty and embarrassing things. 

"T-Thank you...! Thank you!" Jamie manages, the air knocked out of him as Mark bounces him on his cock. 

"We'll work on it." James laughs. 

"God... Fuck, Jamie. Your ass feels so good. It's so nice and tight on my cock...uhh! Ohh yeah, it's like your body's hungry for getting fucked!" Mark grabs Jamie's legs, lifting and spreading them so he can fuck up into him faster and harder.

Jamie's dad takes the opportunity to take one of Jamie's feet, massaging it in his hands before sucking on his toes one at a time, licking at the sole of his foot. Jamie groans, incoherent and lost in the pleasure of being fucked and used. James takes that as good a sign as any to keep going, continuing on to the other foot, licking between his toes, biting at his insole this time. He rubs his soft cock against the slimy underside of Jamie's toes, feeling his cock twitch against them and groaning. 

"Alright Jamie, if Coach Mark's gonna be so nice to you you're gonna have to cum nice and hard on his cock, got it?"

"Hnn.... Hn?" Jamie's drooling on himself, spit dripping off his chin onto his chest. It isn't that he isn't close to cumming again (his cunt and nipples are aching, his asshole throbbing and spasming with every thrust as it's pumped into) but it's so hard to think of words to answer. 

"Don't worry. I'll help you out. I know you wanna be a good boy." Jamie's dad leans forward, sucking at one of his sore, swollen nipples. Jamie arches and groans, Mark fucking up into him harder as his ass twitches and pulses around his cock. 

"Ohh fuck yeah Jamie... Feels good doesn't it? Don't worry. We're gonna make sure you have all the cock you need, alright?" Mark is whispering against his ear, grunting as he puts all of his efforts into pounding the boy with all his strength. 

"You cum nice and hard for Daddy now, alright?" James murmured as he switched to Jamie's other nipple, sucking hard, dragging his teeth against the nub of flesh as he slid his fingers down between Jamie's legs, rubbing over his clit and the slit of his opening in quick, rough circles. 

"I'm... I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" It's the most coherent thing Jamie can manage to say, the only clear thought in his mind between moans before his body locks up and spasms all at once, squeezing and pulsing around Marks cock, cum and juices leaking out of his cunt as he twitches all over.

"Fuck yeah.. Take my cum, uhh!" Mark fucked into the tight pulsating heat hard and rough, finally gripping Jamie hard against him as he pumps spurt after spurt of hot, thick seed deep into him. James doesn't stop, shoving his fingers up into Jamie's cunt, feeling the pulse of his son's orgasm, thumbing over his clit, biting at one nipple and then the other until Jamie was choking and sobbing.

"Dad please! Dad...Dad is...!! It's too much plea... Please! Ohh..ohh! Hhhh..." James laughs as he pulls Jamie up and off of Mark's lap, both of them watching the cum drip down his thighs from his ass. Jamie's only half conscious, slumped into his father's arms, filled and covered with filth. 

"Damn... I'm not gonna get over how good that was for a while." Mark grins, giving Jamie's ass a little squeeze. 

"I told you so." James raises his eyebrows and they both laugh.

"I'll clean up if you wanna get the grill started." James offered after a moment.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has to move back in with his mom and visits his childhood friend Tyler for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the character death chapter! There's also some drug use and minor/internalized homophobia. We're going to see Jamie slowly start to grow up from here. Thanks for the support as always and let me know what you like! Thanks.

"Dude. Don't listen to them. They're idiots." Tyler shoves at Jamie's arm lightly. Jamie doesn't say anything for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah..." The summer had been the longest summer of Jamie's young life. Unknown to Jamie, his dad had heart problems since he was in his 30s. Something he'd probably had since he was a kid that had only gotten worse. Jamie's mom said that was why it was his own fault that he'd died. If he'd just went to the doctor like she'd always told him to do he wouldn't have had a heart attack. 

Jamie had spent six weeks in foster care, a lot of it inconsolable, before the courts had given his mom custody again. So here he was, back at his old school, getting called names in the hallways. Everyone here knew how he used to dress, how his hair used to be longer. Tyler had taken the news as well as anyone, so at least Jamie felt like he had one friend in spite of everything else going wrong in his life. 

"Did... Did you ask your dad if I could come over?" 

"Is your mom going to let you?"

"Idunno. I haven't asked her yet. But I mean, it's your birthday so. It won't hurt to ask." 

"Well..." An insufferable grin spread on Tyler's face. "My Dad's not gonna be there, sooo... I guess just don't tell her that." 

Jamie's mom flip flopped between wanting to control everything in his life and wanting to pretend he didn't exist. When he'd first moved back in she'd criticized his hair and clothes and told him he was going to act like a normal girl or she was going to kick him out. Currently, though, she'd changed her mind, saying instead that she didn't care what ugly clothes he wore but that she wasn't going to buy him anything new when he grew out of whatever slouchy tomboy phase he was going through. He didn't bother coming out as trans to his mom. 

Instead, Jamie started looking for ways to get the drugs the doctor had been giving him online or through some drug dealer friend of Tylers or even just mailed over from someone who was nice enough to help him from out of state. If there was a way around it he was going to find it. All he had to do, he figured, was survive until he hit 18 and then he'd be able to do what he wanted--and what he needed. 

At home, he steels himself to ask his mother if he can go over to a friend's house over the weekend. 

"It's her birthday, and she invited me so..." There's a sinking feeling in his gut, but his mom is going through a phase of her own, wanting to prove that she's 'not the monster his father was making her out to be.' Jamie's happy to play along with her bullshit attempt to clear her name if it gets him away from her for a weekend. 

*

"Holy shit dude, no way!"

"You only did weed that one time right?"

"Yeah..." 

"So you wanna try some?"

"Hell yeah! When uh... When's everyone else coming for the party and all that?" 

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh, cool."

They hang out and drink and smoke and watch movies and play video games late into the night. At some point in the early morning when they're sprawled out together on Tyler's bed, high and near falling asleep, Tyler mumbles.

"Is it gay if I think you're really fucking cute sometimes?" Jamie laughs and grins, bashful but flattered.

"Well, yeah. I'm a guy. So that's pretty fucking gay." They both laugh a little, hands touching, noses brushing together. 

"Okay but I never asked--" Tyler leans over him, hands propping him up so he can look down at Jamie beneath him. 

"Are you gay? Like... I get you're a guy but, are you into girls now or?" Tyler's flustered and Jamie slowly gets the idea of what he's actually asking. 

"Nah I... I mean, I guess I'm pretty into guys." Jamie feels a little thrilled and tries not to smile. There'd been a few times when Tyler had complimented him, ages ago, but he'd always dismissed it as him being awkward. 

"Yeah...?" Tyler leans in a little, and Jamie leans up a little, their lips pressing together just lightly. Tyler pulls back and laughs.

"Sorry..." He falls beside Jamie and Jamie laughs.

"Don't say sorry." 

"Sorry." Tyler repeats and they both laugh.

"Night." Jamie mumbles. 

"Night." Tyler breathes and they both fall asleep soon after. 

*

"You ever had E before?" 

"Nuh-uh. What's it do?" 

"Or X or ecstacy?"

"Nope. I've never done any pills." Tyler's friend the drug dealer, Nic, is very full of himself. He likes to show off and rub it in everyone's faces how much of a bad boy he is and how much he makes selling drugs. Tyler had warned Jamie that he was kind of an asshole, but he was gonna bring extra weed for everybody. 

"It's really good shit. It'll make your night. Next time we're doing a party in town I'll invite you." Nic glances at Tyler and nods. "You too birthday boy." He grins, passing a pipe over to Tyler. 

"I had some stuff that was laced but... It's not much. Not sure if it's enough to get a good high off of. I'll put it in the next bowl though."

"Hell yeah, nice!" 

"Yeah, no problem. When's your dad gonna be back in town?" Nic asks Tyler when he's done with his hit.

"Uh, he's back Tuesday. Why?"

"I owe him some stuff is all."

"Oh. Cool." 

They order pizza and get high out of their minds and, when it gets late and there's only a couple of dozing stoners left in the living room, Jamie and Tyler stumble off to Tyler's bedroom. 

"Is it okay leaving them in there?"

"Yeah. They aren't gonna steal anything. Anyway, my dad's room is locked and the TV's mounted to the wall." Tyler laughs, half tumbling onto the bed with Jamie. Jamie's feeling hot and a little turned on and he keeps thinking about their little kiss from the night before. Aparently so was Tyler.

"Hey do you... Do you wanna watch some porn?"

"Pfft... What?" Jamie laughs, not expecting that.

"I mean like... That's what I like to do before I go to bed usually so... We could... We could look at some gay stuff if you like that..." Tyler wets his lips.

"I mean uh... I watch porn with other guys all the time. Just usually... Straight porn, you know so-- But if you don't want to--" Tyler stammers and goes off on another tangent before Jamie laughs again. 

"Dude, I don't care. We can watch whatever. Just like... I don't want the other guys to hear." He lowers his voice, giving he bedroom door a glance. 

"Yeah. I'll keep it turned down. The music's still playing out there so... It should be okay." Tyler mumbles and turns on the TV, turning back around to find Jamie struggling out of the hoodie he was wearing. 

"D'you know where I put those shorts I had before?" He sees a flash of Jamie's bare chest as he tugs the fabric away, dropping it on the floor. He kicks around his stuff before shrugging and wriggling out of his jeans. 

"I don't... I don't know." Tyler tries not to stare, but he's absolutely staring as Jamie bends over to tug his feet out of his jeans and peel his socks off. When Jamie turns around Tyler's turned back toward the screen, picking out video to put on. 

"Whatever." He lets himself fall back onto the bed and sighs.

"Do you think that bowl really had any E in it? You ever done that stuff before?" Jamie mumbles, rubbing his hands over his own stomach. "I mean... I feel pretty good either way I guess." 

"Yeah?" Tyler laughs. "This one's pretty good because they tie the guy up and a lot a different guys fuck him."

"Oh yeah?" Jamie laughs and struggles to sit back up.

"Yeah..." Tyler slides onto the bed beside him and Jamie can feel there's a little awkwardness in his posture. He leans into Tyler's shoulder and they watch the porn for a little while, watching a the guy in bondage as a group of men move around him, one after the other fucking his ass.

"You ever jack off with other guys while you watch porn?" Jamie near-whispers close to Tyler's ear.

"What? No, that'd be--" Tyler stops short and wets his lips again. "Do you?" 

"Sometimes." Jamie half lied. The only person he watched porn with was his dad, and that was only a couple of times. 

"Yeah... I only ever did that a couple of times." Jamie's surprised by Tyler's answer, but not too surprised. 

"Well..." Jamie squirms where he sits. "We can now if you want to." 

"Okay..." Tyler hesitates before reaching into his shorts, stroking himself like that. Jamie tires not to stare, though he is staring, and bites his lip to make himself look at the TV as he follows suit. He slides his hand down the front of the boxers he's wearing, just rubbing at his clit. It doesn't take long before that works him up, and he tries to get more comfortable, stretching out on the bed behind Tyler so he can still see the TV--and see Tyler touching himself when he steals glances at him. 

"Mmn..." Jamie stifles a little noise, feeling floaty and relaxed. His eyes slip closed and he rocks his hips against his fingers, his free hand reaching up to rub at one of his nipples. A minute or two pass when he decides to peek an eye back open to see what Tyler was up to. He'd like to at least see him cum. Tyler's looking right at him when he opens his eyes and he feels a wave of pleasure wash through him. 

"Hey uh..." Tyler shifts, palming his cock as he reaches toward Jamie with his other hand.

"Do you want me to help you?" Tyler offers, and Jamie feels silly that he hadn't thought to offer first himself. Tyler's hand rests on his thigh, rubbing there lightly, hesitantly. Jamie bites his lip, and reaches for Tyler's hip, sliding his hand toward the teen's crotch. 

"Yeah... Maybe we could help each other?" 

"Yeah." Tyler twists, sliding his hand up Jamie's thigh to his crotch, rubbing at him through the cloth of his boxers. Jamie pants and squirms at the sensation, knowing Tyler can feel how hot and wet he is through the fabric. Jamie shifts too, so he can reach Tyler's cock, rubbing at him through his shorts for a moment too, until they're both panting and flushed. 

Jamie tries to tug Tyler's shorts down and Tyler pulls away to take them off. Jamie takes the opportunity to wriggle out of his own boxers before Tyler climbs onto the bed with him and they resume, sighing and rocking their hips in to each other's attentions. Tyler's fingertips are a little clumsy, sliding along Jamie's slit, playing with his lips and clit before finding his entrance again. Finally he works up the nerve to press a finger inside.

"Like that?" 

"Yeah..." Jamie half moans, giving Tyler's cock a firmer squeeze in return.

"God, I really wanna fuck you."

"Yeah?" Jamie laughs and bites his lip, running his thumb over the leaking tip of Tyler's cockhead.

"Fuck... Yeah--" Tyler shifts, rubbing his cock against Jamie's thigh. Jamie spreads his legs a bit.

"Fuck, I can't... I don't have any condoms so..." 

"Just don't put it in." Jamie pulls him closer and they kiss, messy and clumsy and rutting together until he can feel Tyler's cock rubbing over the wet heat of his cunt. He moans into the kiss, rocking his hips.

"Hold on." He breathes, twisting onto his side under Tyler, pulling his legs up together. 

"Do it like this." He instructs, and Tyler slides his cock between his thighs, rubbing his shaft and tip along the outside of his cunt as he thrusts between them.

"Fuck, fuck... That feels good. Fuck yeah..." Tyler falls into a grunting, panting mess and Jamie covers his own mouth to keep his noises down as he rocks his hips into the motions. 

"Hey... Hey." Tyler pauses and pulls away, wetting his lips. "Will you suck me off?" Jamie chews at his lip and nods, shifting up onto his knees. Tyler lays back and he bends over him, taking his cock in his hand. He can smell and taste himself on Tyler's cock and he feels his insides ache as he runs his tongue over it. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Tyler breathes and Jamie takes the tip into his mouth before beginning to suck him in earnest. He bobs his head up and down, his free hand reaching down to rub his clit as he sucked and hummed around Tyler's cock. It felt good, he felt sexy and wanted and Tyler's cock felt good in his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Tyler whispers urgently and Jamie rocked his hips against his own fingers, getting close! Close! He feels the burst of cum against this tongue and drinks it down, suckling at Tyler's cockhead. While he's still sucking, still feeling Tyler's cock twitch against his lips, he finally cums too, his orgasm making him whimper before he pulls away, panting softly.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I said I was cumming! You didn't have to swallow it..." Tyler seems legitimately upset, afraid he's hurt Jamie's feelings by cumming in his mouth.

"Sorry I... I didn't know what else to do." Jamie's not upset as much as he's embarrassed and still high and dizzy from cumming.

"Aw man... I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was your first time. I should've said something. I got mouthwash in the bathroom--"

"It's okay." Jamie laughs, slumping against the bedding. "It wasn't that bad." He yawns and cuddles into the blankets. "Haven't you ever tasted your own cum before?"

"No..."

"Do you want to?" Jamie asks, biting his lip. Tyler hesitates and leans in, kissing him slowly. It's clumsy and amateur, but it's fun. Jamie likes the way their naked legs tangle together when Tyler curls up against him, and he falls asleep quickly.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie runs into his old school bully at a regional event, and him and Tyler get together at a local park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the homophobic and violent stuff Elton is known for is in this one.

Over the next few weeks things settle down for Jamie. Everything seemed to be working out, more or less. His mother is as volatile as ever, but he learns how to pretend to have homework or projects at school to work on, to be busy or away as often as possible, to clean up after himself and stay out of her way. 

A guy online agreed to mail Jamie some testosterone cream that was supposed to help with his transition. It's illegal and if his mom catches him with it he isn't sure she'll buy that it was just for acne or whatever story he cooks up. Tyler lets him mail it to his house and pick it up there. Jamie can't tell there's much change going on yet, but he'd heard that was normal, so he puts it on every morning, keeps it well hidden and hopes for the best.

Tyler finds every excuse to get his hands on Jamie, and Jamie doesn't mind. He likes the attention. They hang out with a small gang of friends at other kid's houses or the park or the mall, getting into as much trouble as they can without getting caught. 

"Whatever, you gold-star teacher's pet." Tyler smirks and teases, elbowing Jamie's ribs where they sit on the school steps. His dad was coming to get him and he'd agreed to wait with Jamie until then. 

"I didn't ask to go, you know. I didn't even try on that paper..." Jamie's embarrassed. He'd won second place in some essay contest the school had put on. All the kids in his English class had been required to write a submission. Now he was waiting for the bus that was going to take them up to the other highschool where the regional event was being held. 

"At least I didn't win first place. I heard they're making her read her's out loud." 

"Ew, yeah. Fuck that." Tyler muttered, glancing toward the doors to the school and subtly groping at Jamie's thigh. He pulls away when I hears a car coming. It's his dad and he gives Jamie a friendly shove before hops up. "Text me or something tonight?" He grins before trotting down the stairs to his dad's car. 

* 

There's a basketball game before the awards ceremony. Jamie's bored the whole time. When it's over he volunteers to help put things away as an excuse to stretch his legs and because his mom told him to catch a bus home anyway. It's weird being back in the school he'd been at when he'd lived with his dad. Jamie takes his time straightening up things in the storage room for no reason. Distracting himself with homework or reading or playing around with Tyler mostly kept him from thinking about how mixed up he still felt about his dad and his dad dying. 

Jamie pushes the thoughts away and pulls out his phone to look up the bus schedule, running right into Coach Mark as he steps out into the hallway. 

"Sorry...!" Jamie pipes up immediately before even realizing who it is.

"Oh, just who I was looking for." The amused smirk on Mark's face makes Jamie's stomach twist with something between fear and excitement. 

"Oh." Is all Jamie can think to say. Sympathy that Jamie can't tell is sincere or fake works it's way across Mark's face.

"I haven't seen you since your old man's funeral. I figured I'd come ask you how you were doing at least. You holdin up alright at your new school?" Coach Mark's hand feels huge on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I... It's been alright, yeah."

"I'm gonna give you my phone number. You text me any time. Call if you need anything, alright?" 

*

Jamie's heart was still pounding in his ears when the coach had finally left him and he wondered into the lockerroom. He'd gotten the same feeling when he'd shook his hand at his father's funeral, terrified his mother and everyone else would somehow know what Coach Mark and his father had done. He used the bathroom and washed his hands, only half listening to some boys talking behind him. 

"Holy shit. Jamie fuckin Harris." A familiar voice makes Jamie feel like he might choke as he turns around. 

"Elton..." Jamie's chest tightens up and he reaches back to hold onto the sink to steady himself. Elton had moved schools last thing he'd heard, but it wasn't like he'd been asking around about him since he moved. 

"Hold on, Jamie? Like the one you said used to blow you so good?" One of the other guys raises his eyebrows, looking between the two. 

"I gotta go, my mom's waiting on me--" Jamie lies.

"Hold on." One of the other guys steps between Jamie and the door, eyeing him over. "Your Mommy can wait a little while."

"Shit. Sorry Jamie." Elton laughs, obviously not apologetic as he sets his towel aside and steps closer. "If I knew you were gonna show back up I wouldn't have told the guys all about it. You know I liked to keep things between you and me."

"But since you're here... No reason not to share, right?" One of the others grabs Jamie's arm, pulling him away from the sink. 

"Yeah, you don't mind helping us all out, do you?" 

"N.. No don't. I'll scream...! Just let me go!" Jamie tries to struggle away, but one of the guys hooks his arms under his shoulders, nearly lifting him off the ground. Elton steps forward, grabbing Jamie's jaw and shoving his fingers in his mouth, holding him like that roughly.

"You make a fucking sound and I'll bust your teeth in. Every guy here will tell them you tripped and fell. Got it?" Elton hissed close to his face before letting him go. 

"Come on and put your mouth to work, slut. Show me how much you've missed me." Elton sneers and the boys maneuver Jamie without much resistance, pushing his face down to crotch level as Elton works his cock out. 

"Didn't you say he was trans?" One of them half whispers.

"Someone said that after I moved. I'm not gay, I never checked." 

"Well I'm not gay either but I wanna see." 

"Nn--!" 

"C'mon, don't act like you forgot how." Elton pulls Jamie's hair, shoving his half hard cock at his face. Jamie grimaces and tries to pull away, earning a stiff slap before Elton shoves his cock past his lips.

"There you go..." 

"What the fuck are you guys doing...?" A new guy whispers, walking through from the gym.

"Shhh, c'mon. Lock the fucking door."

"Holy shit..." He says when he comes back. Ogling Jamie as Elton fucks into his throat. 

"You can do better than that, fuck boy. C'mon, I talked you up to the guys, show 'em what you can do." Elton pushes Jamie's head fully down on his cock, Jamie struggling and tearing up before he's able to pull back and breathe. He sniffles, seeing the teens in his peripheral stroking themselves as he huffs through his nose and begins to put effort into sucking at Elton's cockhead. 

"There you go... I won't smack you around so much if you do a good job, remember?" Elton smirks, giving Jamie's hair a patronizing little pet. 

"I'm gonna see what he's got going on." The curious teen pulls up Jamie's hips, tugging at his shorts.

"Mmn...no! Please... I'll do what you want just don't--" Elton slaps him again, harder.

"I didn't say you could stop. Just shut up and when everyone finishes getting off you can go home to your Mommy." Jamie's a gasping whimpering mess, and when Elton pulls his mouth back to his cock he takes it back between his lips obediently.

"If you do good it'll be over sooner." Elton pulls at his hair, making him take more of his cock in. Jamie huffs through his nose, trying to calm down, to not panic. It was going to be okay. It was just like when his dad and coach Mark fucked him. That wasn't so bad, was it? He closes his eyes and bobs his head up and down on Elton's cock, giving it a hard thorough suck, twisting his tongue over the tip before swallowing it down again. 

"Ohh... fuck yeah, I haven't had this in a while." 

"Holy shit, I'm about to cum just watching this shit..." One of the guys breathes. The curious teen from before works Jamie's shorts off with help from another and he doesn't fight this time, his legs feeling weak and shaky.

"Ohhh... Wow."

"Looks like a pussy to me." 

"I'm really gonna cum. Dude, let me cum in his mouth?"

"Fuck... Sure. Hurry up." Elton steps back and Jamie takes a breath as another teen takes his place, pushing a rock hard cock into his mouth. He's smaller than Elton and Jamie takes all of him in easily, sucking and swallowing. The guy cums almost as soon as Jamie closes his lips around his member. He feels the cock jump and spurt against his throat just as he feels curious fingers rubbing over his cunt, and he makes conflicted noises, instinctively trying to pull away from rough fingers. 

"Don't get cocky now. We're not done. Wouldn't be any kind of friends if we didn't fill this cum dumpster up, huh?" Elton laughs, and when the teen steps away from Jamie's mouth amid a string of amazed curses, Elton shoves his cock right back into place. 

"Mmph--" Jamie whimpers and gets back to work, feeling fingers push into his cunt, feeling clumsily around. 

"Oh fuck... It feels good in there. He's getting all wet. I'm gonna just put my tip in. Hold him still for me?" The other two work together until Jamie can feel a cockhead pressing up against his entrance, making him groan around Elton's cock.

"Like that don't you? Fucking typical... What a pervert." Elton's getting close. Jamie can feel his cock swelling and getting harder. He takes Jamie's head in his hands, fucking his throat steadily. 

"Oh shit... Ohhh. It feels good! It's so tight and hot inside!" The teen behind him is in ecstasy and Jamie can feel his hole twitching around his cock. Tyler and him still hadn't gone all the way, so he hadn't had anyone inside him since his dad had last fucked him. 

"I'm gonn... I'm just gonna fuck him. It feels good. It feels so fucking good...fuck!" The guy behind him starts thrusting into him, fast and needy, plowing deep and hard into his insides. Jamie can't think, overwhelmed with pleasure and trying to breathe. 

"Drink my cum you stupid bitch...!" Elton grunts through his teeth, shoving his cock deep as he cums. Jamie groans quietly, the teen behind him hitting deep as he arches his back, swallowing down the cum as he feels Elton's cock twitch against his throat. Jamie gasps for air, panting and half clinging to Elton to stay on his feet as he continues to be fucked.

"What a slut! I'll have to come visit you just so your mouth doesn't miss my cock so much!" Elton sneers. 

"I want to try it." The fourth guy speaks to the guy behind him. 

"Ohh... Yeah just...hnn!" The guy inside him fucks hard into him a few more times, stirring his cock into Jamie's insides, making Jamie call out at the sensation before he pulls out of him. "I'm gonna cum in his mouth." He states breathlessly.

"Warmed it up for you." Elton jeers as he steps out of the way. Jamie glances tearfully up at the teen, but doesn't fight when his mouth is pulled toward his cock. It wasn't so bad, he thinks, letting his eyes slip closed. None of the others were as rough and mean as Elton was, at least. He sighs through his nose, his stomach fluttering as he tastes his cunt on the cock he's sucking and feels the guy behind him rubbing his cockhead along his slit, looking for the opening. They both groan when he finds it, sliding into the slick heat. Jamie feels close to cumming and feels embarrassed, desperately trying not to roll his hips back to meet the cock as he's thrust into. 

"Fuck... Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in your mouth! Drink my cum, slut!" The teen in front of him jerks his hips forward, and Jamie eagerly sucks his cock down, feeling it jump against the back of his throat. He can feel himself squeezing tighter around the cock inside him as he arches his back, groaning around the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, me too! Oh ff...fuck!" The guy behind him grasps desperately at his hips, fucking rough jagged thrusts into him. "So tight!" He sucks in a gasp before fucking forward, deep against Jamie's insides and groaning as his cock begins to spurt long, hard streams of cum into him.

Jamie's on the edge of cumming and can think of nothing else, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he continues to suckle at it, rocking his hips to feel the cock in him rub more roughly against his insides. He jerks suddenly with his orgasm, having to pull away from the cock in his mouth to gasp for air and then letting out a pitiful noise as pleasure pulses through him. 

"Holy shit, he came! Can you believe that?"

"I guess he really did miss it, huh?" One of them laughs breathlessly. Jamie's collapsed in a trembling heap. 

"Look at this video, dude."

"Dude, delete that."

"No way!" Elton laughs, yanking Jamie's head up.

"You know the deal, right? You say a fucking thing and I'll make sure the whole world knows what a dirty slut you are. Got it?" 

"G...Got it." Jamie half squeaked. They start gathering their things and Jamie staggers into one of the locker room showers before heading out to find a bus to take him home. 

*

Jamie stays home sick for a couple of days after the incident in the locker room. He really does feel sore and sick, but mostly he doesn't want to face Tyler. Would Tyler know what happened as soon as he touched him again? Should he tell Tyler? On the later, Jamie decided 'no' almost immediately. He examines himself closely and, satisfied that only a few benign looking bruises were out of place, is confident enough to try going back to school. 

Just like with everything else that had happened to him, no one else seemed to notice. Even his mother, even with all her complaining about him lying around the house, just assumed that he really did have some kind of stomach flu. Somehow this is comforting to Jamie. If no one could tell anything had happened, then he would be fine. If no one could see that there was anything different about him, then it couldn't be that big of a deal. 

The first time Tyler and him hook up for real, it isn't exactly in an ideal location. Tyler's dad is home so they had decided to go out to the local park to get high. It's early enough that it isn't completely dark, but late enough that there's no one around. They tuck into one of the tunnels of the playground to light up. Tyler does his usual groping. He's gotten into playing with Jamie's nipples and squeezing his ass and doing everything he could to get Jamie riled up. Jamie figures it's half because Tyler always wants him to suck him off, but Tyler also just likes to watch him squirm.

"Hey..." Tyler whispers against his ear where he's curled up tight against him, groping at his chest under his shirt. Jamie can feel the hardness of his cock against his thigh through Tyler's jeans. 

"Yeah?" Jamie squirms, rocking his hips and rubbing against the the hot bulge in Tyler's pants. 

"Fuck... I uh... I bought some condoms, if you wanna try..."

"Here?" Jamie giggles, feeling giddy and amused by the idea.

"Yeah... Like, no one's around." He kisses messily over Jamie's neck, licking and sucking, rubbing at Jamie's nipples until he's flushed and panting. 

"Okay..." Jamie breathes, giggling again. He's wearing joggers and it's easy enough to slip them down, Tyler's hungry hands rubbing and squeezing over his hips and thighs, finding the slick heat of Jamie's cunt to rub against. Jamie presses a hand over his mouth to muffle his groans. 

"Hey, keep it down." Tyler whispers and chuckles, proud of himself for riling Jamie up. It takes him a minute and some maneuvering before he can get his jeans down and the condom pulled on, especially with Jamie reaching back to squeeze and cup his balls. Jamie pulls his hands away and pushes his hips back as Tyler moves to position himself, his cock head nudging against his entrance but just missing, once, twice. 

"Let me..." Jamie reaches back, taking the cock in his hand and lining it up as he rolls his hips back, letting out a soft, breathy 'oh' as it slowly sinks in.

"Oh fuck..." Tyler takes his hips, pressing his own forward, letting out a long low groan as his cock slides deeper and deeper into the tight heat. Jamie makes a pleasured little noise, wriggling his hips to get his cock deeper into him.

"Ohh that's good--!" Tyler grunts, experimentally pulling back and thrusting back home. He starts with a slow, halting rhythm, stemmed by his inexperienced and the cramped space. "Ohh it feels so good! I'm close hh...!" Jamie gasps as he feels Tyler jerk forward and then he can feel his cock throbbing even through the condom, hot and pulsing with his orgasm. 

"Fuck...that was so good." Tyler pants as he pulls away. Jamie just lies there for a moment, contemplating how fast the other had cum, as he feels Tyler fussing with taking off the condom. He shifts to pull his pants back into place and yawns. 

"Did it hurt? You okay?" Tyler asks after he'd trotted over to a trash can and back. Jamie nods and mumbles that he's fine, blinking himself out of his daze before twisting to wrap his arms around Tyler's neck and kiss him. 

"We should probably get back to the house." Tyler laughs against his lips.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes over to Tyler's house for a weekend and they fool around.

Jamie's pretty sure he's never been this fucked up before. He's had two whole redbulls and a couple of shots and few tokes from a bowl that Tyler kept passing him, and he's absolutely flying. He laughs and nods along with everything Tyler says, and when the teen pushes him onto bed, he just laughs and rolls over to look up at him.

"We gonna fuck?" Jamie says with all the confidence of a teenager still learning to cuss, and wiggles his eyebrows. Tyler laughs, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you til you can't see straight." Tyler grins and starts yanking at Jamie's clothes. Jamie tries to help, but he's clumsy, and it takes them a minute of struggling before they're both naked. Tyler seems fixated on his chest, squeezing his non-existent pecs, his fingers flicking his nipples. It makes Jamie squirm and flush, breath coming heavier.

"You really like your tits getting played with, huh?" Tyler smirks, a devious look in his eye as he dips his head down to suckle at one of Jamie's nipples. Jamie wants to say not to call them that, that he doesn't have "tits" but he doesn't want Tyler to stop and it's hard to be annoyed even by that when his head is swimming like it is. In the end all he does is tip his head back and groan in reply, hands groping over Tyler's shoulders, cupping the back of his head. Tyler moves onto the other nipple, sucking at it, swirling his tongue around the nub of flesh. He seems to like watching Jamie squirm, and this is a sure fire way to get him wriggling and desperate. 

"Hold your legs up." Tyler breaths as he shifts up on his knees. He pushes Jamie's legs up against his chest and Jamie holds them there, licking his lips and rolling his hips out the way he knows Tyler likes. 

"You're so fuckin horny." Tyler snickers, rolling on a condom and rubbing his cock against Jamie's slit. He misses with the first couple of thrusts, then grunts as he hits pay dirt, driving his cock deeper. Jamie groans too. He doesn't like the feel of the condom but the fullness isn't anything he's going to turn down. Tyler works into him, fucking in clumsy uneven thrusts. He fucks him slow for a while, almost steady, then ruts into him with quick, hard, jagged motions that make Jamie whimper more because it's uncomfortable than anything else.

"Yeah, fucking take it you whore. You like that, don't you bitch?" He presses a hand over Jamie's mouth, making it clear he doesn't actually want to hear him speak. He seems nervous about doing that, though, and moves his hand almost as quickly. Jamie thinks needs to remember to tell him it's okay, he doesn't mind. It's taking Tyler a while to come, his cock getting a little softer, but he keeps fucking into Jamie as he spends time mouthing over Jamie's neck and chest again. Jamie tries to rock his hips into the thrusts and moan. He wants to be encouraging. Tyler rearranges Jamie's legs, lifting them up on his shoulders and pumping down into him.

"Yeah, fuck yeah... Your pussy's so tight and wet." He grunts, his cock getting harder again as he picks up his pace. He grunts and pivots his hips, rubbing his cock deep against Jamie's insides. Jaimie moans softly and wriggles his hips along with him. He's starting to really feel good, letting himself get caught up in the pleasure of the fuck among his foggy crossfaded numbness. 

"Ohh, yes. Please, fuck me hard... Yeah!" Jamie murmurs, quiet but desperate as he's fucked into. The older teen takes this as encouragement, adding force behind a few long thrusts before he pauses to rearrange Jamie again. He holds his legs together over one shoulder, holding onto them as he fucks thoroughly into his cunt. He seems like he's really hard now, swelling bigger inside Jamie, getting hotter. He licks his fingers, reaching down with one hand to lave slick saliva over one of Jamie's nipples and play with it. 

"You gonna come on my cock like a good whore?" Tyler grunts humping into him faster, pinching at his spit slick nipple. 

"Yeah...! Yeah!" Jamie rocks his hips into the fucking as much as he can in his limited position and Tyler slaps his ass hard.

"Yeah, fuck yourself on my cock, bitch. Show me how much you like it." He squeezes Jamie's ass roughly and fucks hard into him, reaching up to twist his nipple again, harder. Jamie doesn't quite feel close but he he feels good and he wants to feel Tyler come in him, wants to please him, so he squeezes down around him over and over, humping his hips into the motions as hard as he can, and throws his head back to moan even louder. Tyler growls and thrusts forward as he comes.

"Yeah bitch, take my fucking cum." Jamie lets out a pitiful little groan, trying to not let on that he's disappointed that he can feel Tyler's cock pulse in him, can feel the heat of his cock, but not the cum that's spurting out. It seems like such a waste. 

Jamie plays with himself while Tyler gets up to throw away the condom, and the older teen slides back into bed with him right after. They hold each other close, kissing deeply, just squirming together and making out. Tyler kisses him all over and Jamie pants, feeling him suck hickies onto his neck. Jamie reaches down between them, cupping Tyler's balls and massaging them. Tyler sinks his teeth into his neck and Jamie groans louder. 

"I wanna suck your cock." Jamie whispers against Tyler's ear, and Tyler shifts to lay on his back. Jamie is aching, wanting his cock inside him again, but he takes his time trailing kisses down Tyler's chest and stomach, sucking here and there and purring. He takes his limp cock in his hands and hums his gratitude as he licks over the head and suckles at it. Tyler licks his lips and shifts his hips, humping upward subtly, though his dick is still soft as ever.

Jamie licks and slobbers over Tyler's limp dick, getting it nice and wet. Then he sucks the whole length into his mouth, pleased by being able to swallow it down his throat so easily, and he keeps it there, just nursing the whole of Tyler's cock in his mouth and throat. It feels good like that, being able to swallow around the whole of his cock over and over. He can still taste the latex from the condom, and that's a bummer, but he knows that'll fade soon too. Tyler groans and Jamie can feel his cock twitch and pulse all the way down his throat, blood rushing in to make it swell until it's thick and hard. Tyler's cock gets hard so fast he almost chokes on it and he has to pull back, coughing and laughing. Tyler smiles and reaches to pet over his hair, encouraging his mouth back to his now-hard cock. 

Jamie purrs, wiggling his hips a little in his excitement as he smirks, taking the shaft in his hands again. He runs his tongue up the whole of it, lavishing the head with attention before sucking it into his mouth. He gives it a few long, slow, lingering sucks before he he feels Tyler reach and hears him shuffle through the bedside drawer. He pretends not to notice, sucking his cock deeper and humming as it presses against the back of his throat. Tyler groans, then makes a frustrated noise.   
Jamie pulls his mouth away and looks up at him, brows furrowed. 

"What's the matter?" He asks, fingers letting go of Tyler's cock to slip lower, resting against his balls. He pouts and massages his fingers over them. 

"I think I'm out of rubbers." Tyler pulls away and gets up to search through his dresser. Jamie's loathe to get up, but wonders around beside the bed, searching through a discarded pair of jeans before turning to pout at Tyler again. He's about to suggest they make a trip down to the corner store when Tyler speaks.

"Do you think it'd be okay this one time? If I pull out?" He pulls Jamie close, caressing against his side as he asks, biting his lip. Jamie's insides ache at the thought, but he doesn't want to seem too eager. 

"I guess... I mean, I am on birth control so..." He looks down, lashes hiding his eyes, hoping he looks bashful. "It should be fine." 

"I love you." Tyler whispers, pressing their lips together. 

"Love you too." Jamie smiles, kissing him again and deepening it, savoring the feel of Tyler's tongue twisting against his. 

"How do you want me? Like before?"

"Let's do it on the edge of the bed."

"Like this?" Jamie lays back with his ass hanging off the edge of the bed. Tyler strokes his cock and nods. 

"Yeah, but hold your legs up like before." Tyler was always coming up with new positions for them to try, always wanting to do something new he'd seen in some porno.

"Can you get your legs behind your arms like--? Yeah, like that. Fuck, that's hot." Tyler looked over him where was pretzeled together on the edge of the bed, eyes hungry in a way that made Jamie's guts twist and throb. He felt exposed, and Tyler only intensified the feeling as he stepped closer, running his fingers over the slick mess of his cunt. He ran his fingers lower over Jamie's ass too, pressing at the pucker there. 

"I could fuck your ass so easy like this, do you want that bitch?" Tyler smirks, shoving a finger into Jamie's cunt as he strokes his cock. Jamie just moans.

"Yeah, I bet you would. You dirty slut." Tyler talked about doing anal a couple of times, but they hadn't done it yet. Tyler drips spit onto his cunt from above, shoving a second finger in before pulling them out. 

"Want me to finger your ass?" He asks, looking up to Jamie's face. Jamie nods.

"Yeah, use me however you want. Fuck all my holes." Jamie's delivery is a little shy but he smirks. It was half ripped off a porno that Tyler liked to watch. Tyler grins, almost embarrassed, but not enough that it's going to stop him. He rubs the spit over Jamie's asshole and Jamie concentrates on opening up as he feels a finger sink into him. He lets out a long groan and Tyler watches, fascinated as he fucks his finger into the tight squeezing ring of muscles.

"Yeah, you like that don't you slut? Like having your filthy slut ass played with?" 

"Yeah, yeah... It feels so good." Jamie squirms and pants. It's hard to breathe folded in on himself like he is, but somehow the snug discomfort, feeling vaguely claustrophobic, is a turn on. Tyler is obviously excited at the prospect of using Jamie's ass, but he's even more excited at the idea of fucking him raw. He slides his cockhead over the wet hole of his cunt and groans as it catches at the entrance. Jamie is so open and exposed like this, but it makes his insides cramped and tighter. He can feel everything as Tyler starts to push inside, adding pressure as his cock slowly sinks deeper into his cunt. They both groan, and the sensation of Tyler's smooth hot cock sliding into him is blissful. 

"Feels so good." Jamie mutters, delirious and trying to rock his hips where he's so bound up in himself. 

"That's right, that's a good bitch. You love taking my cock... Fuck, yeah..." Tyler's half panting, working his thick shaft deeper. He groans as he sinks in to the hilt. "God, you're so fucking tight." Jamie just pants, feeling his insides twitch at being so full, rejoicing in the skin-to-skin contact, Tyler's bare cock finally rubbing deep into him. 

"I'm gonna fuck a baby into you, you stupid bitch." Tyler grins, grabbing Jamie's thighs and beginning to fuck into him in earnest. He already feels close again, rutting roughly into the slick hot heat. Jamie's cunt feels like it's sucking him, milking his cock for all it's worth with every stroke forward. 

"God, fuck yeah... Yeah, I'm gonna knock you up you dumb bitch. You're gonna be pregnant every day for the rest of your fucking life I'm gonna fuck you so hard and good. Fuck--" Tyler shoves into him once more before pulling out, panting as he cums, his hot load spurting over Jamie's lips. Jamie arches and groans, conflicted. He's so close to coming that he can hardly think of anything else, but Tyler's raw cock and the splatter of cum against his cunt had felt so, so good too. 

"Hold on." Tyler pants, rushing to get something to wipe away the cum from Jamie's cunt before he untangles himself, sprawling out over the bed. He feels like he's buzzing more than ever, heart pounding in his ears, every inch of skin over sensitive. 

"You came really hard that time, huh?" Tyler smirks, full of himself, and luckily he turns away before he can see Jamie scowl at him. Probably he should just say something, tell Tyler he wants him to finger him so he can come now or...anything, really. Anything would do it. He can't arrange the words in a way he thinks won't hurt Tyler's feelings, though, and then he's interrupted from his thoughts.

"I'm gonna run out and get more rubbers and some Mountain Dew, you wanna come?" 

"I don't wanna get dressed." Jamie lies. What he wants is to jack off while Tyler is gone. 

"Okay, well text me if you want anything. I'll be right back." 

"'Kay."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add the descript in this one!! 
> 
> Jamie hooks up with Tyler's dad. Then, Tyler and Jamie fool around in a public bathroom and have a scary run in with a cop.

Jamie's mouth is dry and he's having trouble concentrating on rubbing one out, so he begrudgingly rolls out of bed, pulling on one of Tyler's tank tops and his own basketball shorts before heading into the kitchen. He's leaning up to get a glass out of the cabinet when he sees the man in the kitchen with him. It's Tyler's dad. He'd only briefly met him a couple of times, he was usually at work or out drinking or playing poker from what Tyler said. Usually the man would grunt and not really speak to or look at him or Tyler when they were passing by the living room where he would usually be posted up, having a beer and watching TV. 

"Hey." He says simply, and Jamie's heart beats faster. How long had he been home? Had he heard them earlier? 

"H...Hey. I uh... I didn't know you were uh, home." Jamie mumbles, glancing down. "I was just getting some water."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Had car trouble, had to get dropped off." The man gruffs from under a thick mustache. "Hell, grab a beer if you want one."

"Oh I don't really drink--" Jamie starts to lie, but he's cut off. 

"You know, Ty never told me he was gay." The man shakes his head, taking a slow sip from the bottle in his hand. Fear shudders through Jamie. Tyler always said his dad was a little strict, and some of the stories he'd heard made him think it was more than that. He opens his mouth, trying to find a reply or a way to say he was leaving. 

"It's nothing to me, you know. I think: a hole's a hole. He can fuck whatever he wants to fuck. What do I care, yeah?" The burly man shrugs and Jamie lets out a slow breath. He's terrified and, more than that, mortified that it's somehow turning him on. 

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you." The man laughs, as if that was a real option he'd considered. 

"You're a cute piece of ass, you know? I can see why he'd go after you. Want to 'knock you up', right?" The man leans in and winks, letting Jamie know he'd heard more than enough. Jamie flushes bright pink and stammers.

"N-No I mean, we...uhm, we use condoms, you know." He feels dizzy and ridiculous, crossfaded and probably smelling like weed and sex and trying to convince the man that they were being safe and responsible, trying to be sure he wasn't going to get Tyler in more trouble. "I mean, he won't come in me, so no...that, none of that, r-really--" He motions, hand shaking. 

"Hey, I said relax boy." The man reaches out with one hand to pat and rub at Jamie's stomach. Jamie can hear his heartbeat in his ears. "He won't come in you huh?" The man tuts. "I'll have to have a talk with him after all, teach him how a real man does things, yeah?" He smirks slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Jamie's as his hand shifted up, thumb rubbing over his very hard nipple. Jamie feels a quake of pleasure ripple through him. 

"I could take care of that for you, yeah?" His hand shifts, fingers tugging at the nub of his nipple through the thin fabric of his tank. Jamie can't hold in pleasured little noise. Tyler's father leans in, whispering so close to his ear that he can feel the tickle of his mustache and the hot puff of his breath. 

"I don't want to let any son of mine leave a job half finished, do I huh?" Jamie takes a shuddering breath and doesn't answer, though he can feel a deluge of wetness in his shorts. In the next instant the man's mouth is on his neck, sucking over the hickies his son had left, his fingers rubbing over Jamie's nipples. Jamie squirms, pleasure buzzing through him. The hot wet suck of the man's mouth, the pressure of rough fingers tugging at his chest through his shirt... It's enough to make him a panting needy mess. The man turns Jamie around, pushing him froward to bend him over the counter. Jamie glances toward the door as he feels his shorts being tugged down. 

"Don't worry. We have time. He always goes to the Raceway on the far side. Likes to flirt with that cute Filipina there." The man laughs, fingers sliding down Jamie's crack to his cunt. 

"Ohhh... You're the trans one. He tried to tell me one time not to offend you." The man laughs and Jamie feels fear trickle through him again. He should run away, he should leave, what if the man wanted to hurt him-- There are fingers pushing into him, though, and he can't catch his breath. 

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to offend you, boy." The man chuckles again, a darker sort of amusement this time as his cock, hard and hot and thick slides down to line up with Jamie's entrance. Jamie groans, conflicted.

"You're a needy little fucker, aren't you? Maybe it just takes more than one man to make you happy." Another laugh accompanies the teasing and Jamie gasps as his cock sinks into him. He's thicker than Tyler and at least as long, butting against his deepest parts as he fills him up. He rocks into him, rubbing his cockhead thoroughly against Jamie's already well-used insides. 

"That's a good hole..." He sighs, pleased, and grunts as he begins to fuck into him, pumping his thick cock home again and again, in deep and then out until the head pulls at Jamie's entrance before slamming it deep in again. Jamie holds onto the counter, just trying to stay still and take the good fuck, his insides so sensitive and aching for more that he can't think now that there's another cock stretching and rubbing into them. He feels his insides throb and he groans, weak with pleasure. It felt so good. He needed this so badly! Tyler's dad leans forward, rough hands sliding up along Jamie's stomach to his chest, groping and squeezing as he keeps pounding roughly forward. 

"C'mon boy, you have to come on my cock if you want me to shoot in you." Jamie groans. He's so close, the hands playing roughly at his nipples, the cock forcing into him again and again, the sour beer breath close to his face. 

"That's an order, boy, come on my cock and I'll fill you up." One of the man's hands slid down to Jamie's clit, rubbing circles over it as he fucked into him rougher, faster, setting a merciless rhythm that Jamie couldn't hope to keep up with. Jamie is rocked against the counter, grunting and moaning out with every thrust as he's hammered into. He feels pleasure swelling in him until he can't breathe, then he jerks and comes, every muscle spasming, his insides clinching and squeezing over the cock deep inside him as his orgasm finally burned through him.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good hole." The man groans, fucking into Jamie nice and deep against the pulsing of his cunt before he buries himself inside and came too. He grunts, his cock throbbing intensely as he emptied his cum into the boy. He holds Jamie in place until Jamie can feel the throbbing of his cock lessen, his cock softening. His breath is still a little heavy and he runs his tongue over Jamie's neck as he slides out of him. 

"You let me know if you ever need help again, yeah? I don't mind helping out." He winks and picks his beer back up as he tucks his cock back in his pants.  
Jamie mumbles a 'thanks' and stumbles off to the shower, legs all wobbly. 

He just fucked his friend's dad! His boyfriend's dad, probably, in fact. Jamie hadn't ever given much thought to what him and Tyler were. They were just friends who fucked as far as he was concerned. But Tyler said he loved him, and Jamie said it back (because what else was he supposed to say?) He feels guilty. He didn't want to be a cheater. But, then, there is something that made him smile and feel mischievous about getting away with fucking the older man in the kitchen, especially since he'd come so hard. 

He's relaxing on the bed with a beer when Tyler came back. Tyler balks.

"Those beers are my dad's! He'll kill you AND me if he finds out--"

"Hey, it's okay! He said I could have one. Relax." Jamie plays it off, sliding off the bed and picking through the snacks Tyler had come back with. 

"He let you have one?" Tyler seems confused. "He's here?"

"Yeah, he said he had to get dropped off. Something's wrong with the car or something?" Tyler looks like he's trying to do calculus in his head. 

"Ohh, you got sour cream and onion. Nice!" Jamie diverts.

"You took a shower?" Tyler asks next, noticing Jamie's damp hair, though he seems more curious than suspicious. 

"Yeah, I felt all sticky, so." Jamie shrugs, pulling out the bag of chips. 

"Wish you would've waited til I got back." Tyler gropes over his ass.

"We can't do that with your dad here!" Jamie whispers as if he's offended, as if he believes what he's saying.

"Shit. Yeah." Tyler sighs. "Any chance your mom's out of town any time soon?" 

*

The next day, Tyler's dad is off of work so they spend most of their day out at the skate park or wondering around in town.

"He won't care if you're spending the night, like, he said you could but... I don't want him to get weird. He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"It's cool. You know how my mom is, so." Jamie shrugs, even though thinking about the way Jamie's dad had fucked him the night before makes him feel weak in the knees. 

They smuggled their half bottle of watermelon vodka in Jamie's backpack and hide out behind an empty store front taking swigs of it and making out. 

"Hey..." Tyler says and looks at him, all hungry like, the way Jamie always knows he's about to ask about something sex-related. 

"Yeah?" Jamie smirks, leaning into him and sliding his arms up around Tyler's neck. He wonders if Tyler would be real mad if he knew about him and his dad fucking. He wonders if he would still want to fuck him. He nibbles at Tyler's lip and sucks on it, the two of them half drunk and giggling. 

"You wanna blow me in the park bathroom?"

"Isn't there a timer on the door?" Jamie snickers.

"Yeah, but it's like ten minutes. I bet you can manage." Tyler grins. 

"Idunno..." Jamie shifts, sliding a hand down Tyler's chest and stomach to grope over his crotch, feeling the heat and weight of his cock through his shorts. Someone passes by way down they alley and they shift, trying to look like they were just talking, hiding the bottle behind them.

"Let's go." Tyler whispers needlessly, and they tuck the bottle away before hurrying across the road to the park. 

"Do you think we could hotbox this?" Tyler asks as they step up to the bathroom, both of them glancing around less subtly than they intend to. 

"You have any weed left?" Jamie quirks a brow.

"No but--"

"No way. Ten minutes? We'd get busted so fast." Jamie laughs, then, when the coast seems clear, he presses the button to open the bathroom door. 

"Ready?" He raises his eyebrows, then slides in as the door opens. 

"Ugh, it stinks in here." Tyler whines as soon as they're inside. 

"It was your idea." Jamie gropes over his crotch.

"Yeah..." Tyler seems conflicted for a moment, then leans in to kiss Jamie, messy and deep. Tyler isn't exactly a good kisser, but Jamie isn't too picky about that. Jamie tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, fishing his cock out quickly, giving it a few quick but thorough strokes. 

"You gonna fuck my mouth?" Jamie purrs and smirks. 

"I'm gonna use your throat like a cock sleeve." Tyler growls, and Jamie grins as he sank down, squatting in front of him, not wanting to get his knees dirty with whatever grime was on the sticky tile.

"Open wide for me." Tyler commands, but Jamie's already there, lips wet and parted in a waiting 'o,' tongue resting against his bottom lip and brushing against Tyler's tip. 

"Fuck, you're such a slut." Tyler smirked, taking a fist full of Jamie's hair and fucking his mouth and throat onto his cock. He doesn't have a good enough grip on Jamie's head, and his cock head kind of sliding and knocking against the back of Jamie's throat, not quite fucking into it. Jamie chokes a couple of times and then, frustrated, takes the initiative to swallow the cock down on his own.

"Oh fuck--" Tyler's hips jerk forward and Jamie feels proud of himself. Tyler's hands fall away from his hair, just cupping at the back of his neck as Jamie works his cock, swallowing it down, sucking at the head and swirling his tongue around his tip. He takes a breath, then sucks his cock back into his mouth, swallowing against the tip as it butted against his tonsils and groaning before pulling back with a hard suck, looking up at the older teen.

"I wanna taste your cum, I wanna swallow it." Jamie punctuates his begging with an over-the-top groan, rolling his eyes back dramatically as he swallowed Tyler up to the hilt.

"Fuck, yeah... Oh! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum in your mouth-- Fuck!" Tyler's knees shake and he grasps at Jamie to pull him closer, his hips jerking forward in jagged, uneven motions. Jamie just groans again, fucking his mouth around Tyler's cock faster, moving a hand on the base to pump the rest of his shaft just as thoroughly. 

That was all it took, and Tyler yells, arching and shoving his hips forward as he cums. Jamie's pleased with himself, swallowing down his cum easily and watching the utter mess that Tyler had become with a proud little smirk. He licks at Tyler's base and around his balls before the door beeps and he shoots up onto his feet.

"Oh fuck, the door's opening." He moves to stand in the doorway as Tyler shoved tucked his cock away quickly, fingers shaking.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Tyler's dizzy and blissful as he stumbles out of the bathroom. "Where the fuck did you learn to do all that?" He asks, grinning, but before Jamie can think to answer a policeman steps out from beside the bathroom. 

"Learn how to do what, exactly?" 

"Fuck--!" Tyler was off in the other direction before Jamie had even processed what was happening, and though he was quick to follow the policeman grabbed his backpack, pulling him back.

"Hold on now a minute kid. I know you weren't doing anything illegal in this here public facility, were you?" 

"N-N-Nossir!" Jamie stammers, still out of breath and hoping he doesn't smell like cock and vodka. "He was-- I was just-- He was helping me because-- M-My uh... My button was stuck on my shorts, so--"

"Uh-huh." The man's face is impassive, eyes hidden behind the mirror shine of his aviators, and Jamie knows his flimsy lie isn't going to cut it no matter how scared and cute he looks. 

"You got anything sharp in your pockets?" The man asks, groping over Jamie's hips and butt. 

"N-Nossir." Jamie feels his stomach flip, terrified. What if his mom found out what he was doing? Would he go to jail? The officer slides his fingers into Jamie's pockets, wriggling them around, checking the contents. Jamie just stands there, trying to be still and keep from hyperventilating. 

"Gimme your bag." The man orders, pulling at Jamie's backpack before he gets the chance to pull it off. He wriggles out of the straps, hands shaking, he glances behind the cop, wondering where Tyler went, if he was hiding somewhere nearby or if he would've just ran back to his house.

"Your little boyfriend really just hung your ass out to dry, huh?" The cop comments, tugging the zipper of Jamie's bag open. He remembers the quarter bottle of vodka he still had stashed inside and his heart sinks down into his gut. He thinks he might puke as he watches the cop pull the bottle out and turn it over.

"I'm sure both of you are over 21, huh?" The cop grunts. "Still... I shouldn't just let an open-container like this slide." 

Tears well up in Jamie's eyes and he sniffles, pulling his hoodie up over his mouth to stifle the noise of his crying. 

"C'mon kid, cut it out. That crying isn't gonna get you anywhere."

"I'm s-s-sorr-y." Jamie manages through little gasps.

"Shhh, relax kid. I'm not gonna haul you in for a couple fingers of Smirnoff and gettin' dicked down in the bathroom." The man glances at said bathroom, halfheartedly rubbing Jamie's shoulder as if to comfort him. He opens his mouth to speak, but he's interrupted by a chirp and garbled speech from the radio on his shoulder.

"Come again?" He presses the button, speaking into the radio. Jamie glances past him again, thinks about making a run for it, but his bag is still in the cop's hands. The cop continues his radio conversation, Jamie unable to follow, and he frowns at Jamie, eyes looking over his sunglasses at him for a long moment before shoves his bag against his chest.

"Better not let me catch you out here again, might have to teach you a lesson." The cop threatens vaguely enough that Jamie's head swims with possibilities. 

"Gonna have to run to catch up with your little boyfriend, aren't ya?" The cop nods. "Go on." 

Jamie takes a shaky breath and nods, jogging away at first, nearly tripping as he slows down to put on his backpack properly. He breaks into a full run and his lungs are burning by the time he makes it down to the edge ot the park. He slows to a walk, angrily wiping at his face.

"Hey--!" Tyler's voice calls out to him and he scowls at the older teen as he trots up.

"Dude, I was gonna come back for you, you know... Like, I didn't know what to do. That was so fucked up!" Tyler starts, hand on Jamie's arm. Jamie pulls his arm away, frowning.

"Yeah..." He mutters. He isn't sure he blames Tyler for running away--probably he would've done the same thing if he could--but the whole situation's put him in a bad mood.

"You aren't mad at me are you? Are you... Are you okay? That asshole cop didn't hurt you did he?" Tyler rambles one question after the other and Jamie just shakes his head. 

"I'm fine, I'm just..." He sighs. "Pissed off I guess." He glances up at Tyler and takes his hand in his. They walk like that for a little while before they cross near the highway, and, afraid of being seen, pull apart.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tyler experiment with some master/slave dynamics in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's been a while and I don't know how regular I'll be with updates considering how chaotic things are but I like writing junk food so we'll see. Hope you enjoy as usual!

"You're so sexy." Tyler hissed against Jamie's ear as their bodies pressed together under the hot water. Tyler's dad had a long shift at work and they were going to make the most of their time together. 

"If I'm so sexy why aren't you fucking me." Jamie teased, sticking his tongue out and rubbing his soap slick body against Tyler's. Tyler leaned forward sucking his tongue into his mouth and then kissing him deeply. Jamie purred at this, sliding his arms up around Tyler's neck and leaning into him. He can feel Tyler's cock getting harder between him and he not so subtly adds pressure there, rubbing against it. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, you fucking slut." Tyler growled against his ear and Jamie grinned, feeling hands slide over his ass and squeeze.

"Ohh yeah, fuck me hard..." Jamie groaned, pressing their lips together for another deep kiss as Tyler rubbed his cock against his stomach. Jamie half hoped Tyler would turn him around and fuck him in the shower right then and there, but no such luck. Before their lips parted again Tyler had reached behind him to turn off the water.

"Awwwuh, I thought you were gonna fuck me." Jamie whined, pouting against Tyler's chest.

"Gimme a minute, goddamn." Tyler grinned and laughed and they both shuffled out of the shower to get dried off. Jamie pulled on one of Tyler' hoodies has he watched him dry off.

"God I fuckin hate this haircut." Tyler fussed with his hair in the bathroom mirror

"I like your hair. I think it's hot." Jamie yawned, pulling on his underwear and trying not to feel disappointed. 

"Gay." Tyler teased and smirked, palming his cock through the shorts he'd just pulled on.

"I'm not the only one." Jamie tisked, sliding up behind him to add his hands into groping his cock.

"Oh, fuck... C'mon, I gotta get inside you." The desire in Tyler's voice makes Jamie smile and he trots out of the room in just his hoodie and briefs. 

"Gotta catch me first!" He calls and Tyler comes running after him. Jamie makes it down the short hallway before he's tackled into the bed, the two of them collapsing into a fit of laughter. 

"I don't know why you got dressed at all if you were just gonna run around the house half fuckin' naked." Tyler grumbles, but it's obvious he can't be too mad at Jamie. No one else was home, they both knew that. They also both knew Tyler was so desperate to get his cock wet he almost didn't care anyway.

Jamie smirks and wriggles his hips as Tyler pulls his briefs down. He sighs, impatient, as Tyler riffles through the nightstand, pulling out the new box of condoms and tearing them open. 

"Hey do you uh... Do you want to try calling me 'master'...? Like we could do a master and slave thing?"

"I'll call you whatever you want if you get over here and put your cock in me already." Jamie replied, grabbing at Tyler's hips and pulling him closer, pushing his shorts down. Tyler laughed, opening the condom as Jamie pulled out his cock and gave it a few strokes.

"You liked that video I sent you, though, right? The one with the leather?" Tyler asks, rolling the condom on. Jamie's playing with his balls and doesn't care much for talking at the moment.

His brows knit in mild annoyance where he's crouched, kissing at Tyler's balls. He's not sure he even watched a video with leather. He didn't watch every single porno Tyler sent him. His mom kept an eye on his phone and computer whenever she got the chance, so it wasn't like he could just lay around the house all day watching pornhub like Tyler seemed to. Jamie doesn't want to get into all that, though, and he straightens up to pull Tyler close to him again.

"Yeah, I think so. It was pretty hot." 

Tyler lays over him and they shift their hips until Tyler's cock lines up and sinks into Jamie's cunt.

"Ohhh, fuck yes!" Jamie groans, relieved. Tyler's breathless for a minute, working his cock deeper, savoring the feeling of Jamie's insides as they adjust. 

"You don't get to speak unless I tell you to, you got it slave?" Tyler hisses close to Jamie's ear, hand over his mouth briefly. Jamie's quiet as he's thrust into a few more times, he bites his lip, but having to stay quiet is kind of a turn on. 

"Say 'yes, Master,' say it!" Tyler commands. He pushes his hoodie up to expose Jamie's chest, taking one of his nipples between his fingers and tugging at it as he thrusts his cock into him again, again. It's starting to feel even better and Jamie arches his back, pushing his hips into the thrusts.

"Yes, Master!" Jamie manages in a breathless groan and Tyler grunts, fucking into him harder.

"Turn over." Tyler orders, pulling out of him, and Jamie obey's quickly getting on all fours, arching his back and pushing his ass out. Tyler wastes no time, sinking back into his cunt from behind with a grunt. 

"Uhh, fuck yeah. This pussy belongs to me." He grabs at Jamie's hips, pumping his cock into him quickly, in, out, in, out. The pace is a bit fast for Jamie to keep up with and he just pants, leaning his chest down into the bed and holding on for leverage to keep from being pushed away with every thrust. 

"Fuck, fuck yeah, you're just my little sex slave aren't you? Fucking say it!" His thrusts get rougher, harder. 

"Yes, Master! I'm your sex slave.. I'm...hnn!" Jamie groans and arches. "I'm your's Master!" He tries to parrot back what Tyler says as best he can.

"That's right slut, you're just a hole for me to use, aren't you?" Tyler's getting a little braver now and he reaches down, fingers sliding into Jamie's hair before he grabs it pulling Jamie's head back to make him arch his back even further, fucking roughly into his hole. Jamie concentrates on keeping his back arched and his ass out, pussy pushed out to let Tyler fuck him however he wants. He moans louder and Tyler takes that as a good sign.

"You like that, don't you slave? Just being used like the fuck hole you are?" Tyler grunts out between thrusts. He shoves his cock as deep as he can, groaning as he rubs against Jamie's insides. He drags his cock back half way, then slams it home again before starting to rut into the teen fast and hard as before. Jamie can tell Tyler's close and he's getting there himself, but not quite yet. 

"H-- Hey...!" He whispers gasping as Tyler fills him up again. Tyler pulls his hand away from Jamie's head and pauses in his motions.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna get on top." Jamie whispers, smirking bashfully over his shoulder.

"Hell yeah." Tyler grunts back, grinning and then slowly pulling out, making them both groan.

"Get over here and fuck yourself on my cock, slave. Use your pussy to make me feel good." Tyler pulls Jamie's hips closer as he settles onto his back, and Jamie grins, pleased with himself. He straddles Tyler's hips, feeling his cock nudge against his sopping wet hole. 

"God..." He breaths, then: "Ohhh, yes Master...!" He arches his back as he sinks down over Tyler's cock, groaning as he fills him up to the hilt. Tyler smirks, sliding his hands up over Jamie's thighs. 

"Ohhh... That's so good, fuck yeah!" Tyler gropes over his hips as Jamie starts to move, fucking his hips up as Jamie slams down onto his cock, panting and groaning when it hits particularly deep. He slides all the way back onto it, just rocking his hips and moaning. He's getting close! Finally! He starts to buck his hips again, humping onto Tyler's cock hard and fast, squeezing down on it. Tyler's breath gets heavier as he just watches for a moment, thinking Jamie looks so cute like that: Just bouncing up and down on his cock, still wearing his hoodie that's over-sized on his smaller body, panting and moaning. 

"Ohh god, yeah. I'm gonna cum so hard in your pussy you little slut. Just like that." Tyler gropes at his ass, squeezing it as Jamie continues to bounce on his cock. He grabs Jamie's ass, slamming it down on his cock hard and rubbing deeper than ever up into his cunt. Jamie slides a hand down to play with his clit, wanting to feel Tyler's cock throb against his insides as he comes. 

"Slaves don't get to touch themselves." Tyler growls with a kind of sadistic glee that makes Jamie tilt his head back and moan as his fingers are pulled away from his clit. Tyler pushes Jamie back down into the mattress, fucking into him as he pushes his arms above his head, pinning him there.

"Beg for it if you want to come." Tyler whispers in his ear, thrusting into him extra hard and slow and deep, making him whimper. 

"Please, please let me come. I wanna come so bad! Please Master I need it, I need to come on your cock please! Please! Fuck me until I cum!" Jamie squeezes his eyes shut and begs as he writhes under Tyler. 

"You better cum nice and hard on Master's cock now, you slutty little slave." Tyler growls in what he considers his sexiest voice, and shoves his hoodie out of the way, sucking down Jamie's chest to find a nipple. He sucks and laves messily over it with his tongue as he starts to fuck into Jamie again in earnest. God it felt good, he was so close!

He tugged at Jamie's nipple hard with his teeth before sucking the other nub into his mouth and moaning around it. He suckled there as he gripped Jamie's hip with one hand, he could barely think of anything but fucking into him faster, harder, more, more! He slides a hand down between them, when he's about to come, rubbing over Jamie's clit just as he slams his cock in to the hilt and cum starts spraying from his tip into the condom. 

"Oh god...!" Jamie arches hard against the mattress, his insides clamping down on Tyler's pulsing cock, feeling the way his mouth works at his nipple, his fingers on the slick stiff nub of his clit. His whole body jerks and he can feel his insides squeeze and spasm violently as he comes. He groans a few times as the waves wash over him, lying limply against the bed, Tyler collapsed heavily on top of him. 

They're both still panting when Tyler shifts to pull out. The slimy gross sensation somehow makes Jamie moan again, feeling how Tyler's soft cock is still twitching against his cunt as it's slides away. 

"Jesus, you never came that hard before huh?" Tyler's full of himself as he pulls the condom off by the bed, tucking it in an empty chip bag. Jamie's still recovering and laughs weakly. It hadn't been the only time Tyler had actually made him cum, but it had been one of only a handful. 

"I guess..." Jamie finally mutters, knowing Tyler would pout for at least a week if he told him. Tyler slides back into bed and they tangle together under the covers. They kiss and cuddle for a minute before Jamie pulls back to speak.

"I wanna do it like that every time." He whispers, still floating. 

"Yeah? We'll see. I mean, we got a lot of other stuff to try, yeah?" Tyler laughs, kissing him again. 

"I guess." Jamie grins, sinking against him, blissful.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie goes to a party and hooks up with Nic. 
> 
> CW for drug and alcohol use specifically here.

Jamie's exhausted, up late being yelled at by his mom. Tyler tries to chat him up, invite him over for the night, but he just shakes his head. 

"I can't. I'm grounded." 

"Grounded grounded or--"

"Grounded grounded." Jamie was already flushing, embarrassed to even think of what had happened. 

"My mom found some green I had on me. She completely lost it." Jamie scowled down at his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shit, I didn't think she cared." Tyler was trying to joke, but Jamie just sighed. 

"She just likes pitching a fit about shit every now and then it's like--"

They're interrupted by the school bell and Tyler reaches over, squeezing his shoulder affectionately before they go to class. 

Two weeks later, when his mom wanted to have some new boyfriend of her's over for the weekened, she'd changed her tune. Tyler had family over and he wouldn't be able to stay over that Friday, but fortunately Nic was having a party at his house and had invited Jamie to stay that night there. 

"Ty's not coming though?" Nic seems legitimately disappointed. 

"Well... We'll have a hell of a time anyhow, right?" He grins at Jamie and grabs his shoulder, giving it a friendly pat. The party's easy going, really just kids his age and a little older all getting drunk and playing video games, showing off their skills at drinking too much beer or playing guitar or picking out the best songs. Some of the guys play cards, but Jamie sits that one out, taking turns jumping in on a fighting game instead. 

"How's it hangin?" Nic's arm around him is surprise, but Jamie just laughs. 

"Pretty good."

"Wanna make it better? I got some E, gonna give out some samples." Nic winks and Jamie feels a flutter in his stomach. 

"I guess." Jamie's sheepish, but Nic's nice to him. Jamie doesn't mind that he likes to pat his back or throw an arm around him. 

They pass around joints and pills and eventually the partygoers start to pair off or stagger out to a ride home. 

"Oh shit... I forgot to ask, like... Where do you want me to sleep? I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Jamie mumbles, half leaned over the countertop in the kitchen, watching Nic pour them both another drink. 

"Oh yeah. Nah, you can sleep in my room. I've got a big bed. If that's cool with you?" 

"Ohh. Okay, yeah." Jamie grins and tries to not look pleased. 

Crossfaded and giddy, it's no time before Jamie's curled up close to Nic and they're both half watching some horror movie on Nic's bedroom TV. Jamie half suspected Nic just wanted an excuse to meet more people to sell to at the party, but now he wondered if he'd invited him over specifically. The thought that Nic might like him made him feel that fluttering kind of excitement in his stomach again. 

"Sorry." Jamie leans himself over top of Nic as he reaches to plug in his cellphone by the bed. 

"I don't mind." Nic teases, tickling at Jamie's ribs and making him laugh and jolt, falling over his lap. 

Jamie slides a hand over Nic's thigh to push himself up, and squeezes it subtly, his eyes shifting hesitantly to see the other's reaction. Nic rubs his own hand over Jamie's waist and hip, his other hand pressed close to his own lap, thumbing at his growing erection through his jeans. Jamie twist slightly, pressing his ass back into Nic's hand, biting his lip as he feels his fingers rub and squeeze the offer. They're not even pretending to watch the movie anymore, and Jamie tips his head back to look up at Nic directly. 

Their lips brush before Nic presses their mouths firmly together, deepening the kiss. Jamie's so lost in the sensation of kissing that he barely notices Nic tugging his shirt off even when he has to pull back to let him. He feels the heat of the older man's hands sliding over his chest and back, and sighs against his lips, pressing against him. Nic sucks at his lip and squeezes his ass hard before kissing him more aggressively, making Jamie squirm and hold in more embarrassing noises. When Nic takes his hand and pushes it up over the bulge of his rock hard cock Jamie makes a pitiful noise. He doesn't break the kiss as he works Nic's pants open and slides his hands over it, stroking the shaft. 

Nic's cock is massive in his hands and he can feel the foreskin push up over the tip with each squeeze and stroke of his fingers. Precum beads at the tip and Jamie breaks the kiss to look down, curious. Nic doesn't waste his time sliding a hand along the back of Jamie's neck, pushing his face down closer to his achingly hard cock. 

"Look how hard you made me." Jamie glances up at him from where he's bent over his lap, stroking the leaking cock inches from his lips. He can feel his mouth watering. 

"Kiss it for me?" Nic whispers, caressing Jamie's ear. Jamie stares up at him, lips brushing against the slimy tip before he slides his mouth over the head, lavishing it with hot, sloppy kisses. Nic groans and praises him, and Jamie's eyes slip closed and he pants through his nose as he takes the cock deeper, sucking and humming softly. 

"Shh, shh baby doll." Nic rocks his hips up into Jamie's mouth, breathing heavier, letting out a soft 'oh' or 'yeah' now and then. His hand rubs along Jamie's body, over his shoulders and back before cupping at his ass again. He rubs at his cheeks, squeezing and pulling at them before sliding his hand down between them rubbing at Jamie's cunt and taint and asshole through his shorts. Jamie huffs and squirms, sucking hungrily at Nic's cock as his hips grind against his insistent fingers. 

"That's enough." Nic whispers, short of breath as he pulls Jamie off his cock. Still crossfaded and slow to catch on, Jamie's disoriented when Nic lays him back and tugs his shorts and underwear off. Nic pulls away his own pants and boxers before climbing over him, kissing him again and grinding his hot and heavy cock against Jamie's smooth belly. Jamie moans softly into the kiss, grinding back against him and trying to hitch his legs up around him.

"Ohh, fuck yeah..." Nic pulls back to watch Jamie writhe as he gropes over him, rubbing his cock lewdly against Jamie's thigh before leaning in again. He mouths over Jamie's neck, close to growling as he drags his teeth over pale flesh and sucks hard and possessive, leaving marks down over Jamie's shoulder. Jamie shivers at the noise and is in no state of mind to complain, groaning weakly and arching his whole body as the electric sizzle of sensation tingles through him. 

"Fuck--!" Jamie breathes, his nipples hard, his cunt aching as he curls his toes. He humps his hips a little, whimpering and desperate. 

"Be still." Nic orders as he pulls back, smirking down at Jamie, greedy eyes dragging over Jamie's body. He shifts his hips, cock rubbing between Jamie's legs, shaft directly against the wet heat of his cunt as he leans down, kissing over Jamie's chest. Jamie has to clamp hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet. "I'm gonna put it in." 

"Mmn. Oh, fuck yes...!" Nic hisses, sucking and licking sloppily over Jamie's nipples, making him jerk violently and grind his hips against Nic's cock, desperately trying to get him inside. Nic purrs, pleased and amused by the willing body under him. He grasps Jamie's hips hard and pivots his own, feeling his cockhead slide down along the boy's entrance before sinking into the tight heat. 

"Ohh god!" Nic groans quietly, but Jamie practically screams into his hands, eyes squeezed shut, ecstasy washing over him as Nic's hot, bare, cock slides deeper, stretching and filling him. 

"Shh, shhh." Nic hushes him but doesn't let up, just kissing at the other side of his neck as he gropes at his chest, hands purposeful and squeezing, finding his nipples to pinch and tug. Jamie whimpers and murmurs nonsense, drowning somewhere between the numbness of intoxication and the flood of sensation. He pants and sighs, keeping his legs spread and clutching Nic close with his hands, running his fingers through his hair. Every now and then between pleasured squeaks and grunts, Jamie manages a few words.

"S'good...! Fuck...hnn... Feels so good hahh!"

"You like my cock inside you?" Nic whispers close to his ear, amused.

"Yes! Yes, I love y-your cock!" Jamie manages to keep it to a whisper. 

"Ohh, that's right fuck... You're a good slut, aren't you? Fuck..." He grabs Jamie tighter against him, fingers fisting in the boy's hair as he fucks down into him harder. Jamie struggles against the rougher motions, panting and arching, mouth opened wide in a silent moan. 

"Yeah fuckin take it, you stupid bitch. You like that don't you?" Nic growls against Jamie's ear and fucks him harder, pinching down roughly on a nipple, making Jamie bury his face against him to keep quiet. 

They're both on the verge of cumming when there's a knock at the bedroom door. Nic hesitates, unsure if he wants to stop, before calling out.

"Just a sec..." He gruffs, obviously irritated. He shifts his weight and presses a finger over Jamie's lips with a soft 'shh' before pulling out. Jamie's in a daze, his heart beating fast. He hardly follows as Nic pulls a sheet over him and stands up, pulling on some sweatpants before going to the door. Jamie can hear half of a mumbled conversation, something about a deal that he can't follow from where he's being swayed by the rocking of the mattress under him, the whole world feeling wishy washy in his crossfaded state. 

As soon as the door is shut and locked again, Nic is back at the bed, stripping himself down and ripping the sheet back off of Jamie. Jamie reaches for Nic's cock, still half hard, but Nic grabs him by his waist, yanking him closer and kissing him hard. He pushes his fingers roughly between Jamie's legs, making the boy groan into the kiss as he rubs over his clit and then shoves his fingers inside, stirring up his soaking wet insides.   
Jamie's stroking his cock when he pulls back, grinning. 

"Good boy." He praises, rubbing Jamie's neck before his other hand reaches for the nightstand. He grabs a small bottle of liquor and takes a swig before putting it to Jamie's lips. Jamie takes what's poured into his mouth, swallowing the burning liquid down as his hands stroke at Nic's cock, bringing it back to full mast. Some of the burning, numbing liquid runs out of the corners of his mouth, cool rivlets trickling down his neck and chest. His nipples are so hard they hurt.

"Get up." Nic orders as he pulls the bottle away and steps back. When Jamie's on his feet, legs wobbling, Nic immediately turns him around and pushes him forward, bending him over the bed. Jamie's dizzy and giggles a little as he manages to prop himself up, barely able to orient himself before he feels fingers pushing between his legs from behind, rubbing mercilessly at his wet cunt and clit. 

"Ohh god, please--!" Jamie's breath catches in his throat. 

"There we go." Nic grunts, stroking his cock as Jamie groans and arches his back. "You have a perfect ass." He murmurs, squeezing and pulling at Jamie's cheeks, rubbing his cock between them. He gives his ass another hard squeeze before lining his tip up with the entrance and sliding it home in one slow but solid motion. 

"Ohh, fuck, your pussy is so tight. Ohh yeahh..." He groans, giving the hole a few long, thorough thrusts before beginning to fuck him genuinely. 

"Oh yeah, take my cock... Oh fuck...! Yeah..." Nick gets rough again quicker this time, fucking hard and deep into Jamie from behind, seeming to care less about keeping it down as he gives his ass a slap and growls as he shoves his cock in even harder. Jamie buries his face against his arm at first, but then pulls a pillow under him, his face pressed into it except when he has to pull away to gasp for air. 

"Oh god... Oh fuck! Ohh!" Jamie's close again and arches his back harder, his hole desperate for all the cock he can get.

"Ohh fuck... Yeah. Give it to me" Nic grunts and growls his approval of the new angle, pressing his body over Jamie's and sliding his hands under him to pinch and pull at his nipples. 

"Oh fuck yes, take my cock! Ohhh, fuck, you stupid slut I'm gonna cum in you! Take it, just fucking take it...!" He growls close to Jamie's ear, fucking his thick uncut cock harder and deeper. Jamie can feel it swelling, getting hotter inside him, knowing the man was about to cum in him. The next thrust is especially rough, painful, and it sends Jamie over the edge. He calls out, eyes rolling back as his entire body jerks, his insides bursting and pulsing with the intensity of his climax. Nic's cock throbs violently, jumping against his insides as it gushes, shooting thick hot cum deep into him. 

"Oh fuck yeah... Yes...mmm..." He can feel Nic's cock still twitching, still squiring seed into him as Nic stays buried in his cunt. Nic, kisses at his neck and shoulder, caressing and squeezing at his chest gently now. He eventually does pull out, but Jamie hardly notices him pull away before they're pressed together under the warmth of the blankets. He feels content and exhausted and hardly remembers falling asleep curled up beside the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Long time no see. Life has been a challenge these past several months. I plan on posting a few more scenes for this that I already have written out, but I'm considering starting back over editing and drawing out some earlier parts so we can have more scenes with Dad and all before moving forward. Let me know what you think! Thanks! 
> 
> P.S. I'm also on twitter now under the username transecstatic where I'll be posting nasty art too, if you're into that!


	17. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jamie have some teenage drama and Jamie hooks up with Tyler's dad again.

It's a lot to hide the hickies Nic had left on him from Tyler when he gets picked up, but he pretends he's just not feeling well and gives Tyler a hand job that seems to satisfy him. It wasn't like he HAD to hide it, it wasn't like they were REALLY dating, but he's sure Tyler wouldn't take it well if he found out. 

The week after when he hears rumors about Tyler and some girl in the year above them, Jamie's a little indignant himself. Tyler barely talks to him on and off for the next several days, always making excuses or being shorter than usual when they did find themselves together. Jamie has just about written him off, assuming they'd shifted back to just being casual friends the way they were before they started fucking. Highschool drama aside, he decides he doesn't care much about Tyler. Maybe he'd give Nic a call. They'd been messaging on and off since the party, after all. 

Things don't end up well with the girl, Jamie assumes, because Tyler asks him over to his house the next weekend. He's a little sheepish about it, like he knows he's done something wrong, but neither of them bring it up. Jamie wonders if him hooking up with Nic had gotten around to him. Was he just acting out because he was jealous? Jamie sure as hell wasn't going to ask. The last thing he wanted was that to be thrown in his face. 

Still, he plays a little coy and tells Tyler he'll have to ask his mom. He makes him wait a day and a half before agreeing to visit--as if he'd pass up any excuse to stay away from home.

At Tyler's house, though, Jamie gets increasingly frustrated. He had not only sucked Tyler off but he'd let him fuck him in the ass, only for the older teen had come in four thrusts. Jamie was riled up and unsatisfied and near desperate for some relief. 

"Hey Ty... Ty, do you wanna go again?" Jamie squirmed against him as he played video games, leaning up to give his neck a playful nibble. 

"What the fuck? You made me die dude!" Tyler gave him a shove that wasn't quite playful and Jamie frowned at him. 

"Sorry, jeeze." Jamie collapsed back onto the bed in a huff. He finished his energy drink, waiting a minute or two before it wouldn't be too obvious before getting up to go to the bathroom. He'd only just gotten started rubbing his clit when Tyler knocked on the door.

"Hey... Hey, you're not mad at me, right?" Tyler whined through the door and Jamie let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you." Jamie replied a little too quickly. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just been hard for me lately you know... Hey, can you come out so we can talk?" Tyler was barely audible through the door. Jamie scowled and shook his head, washing his hands before opening the door.

"I just don't want my dad to hear us, he just got home." Tyler whispered, nodding in the direction of the living room where Jamie could hear the TV. When they'd slipped back into Tyler's bedroom, Tyler took his hand and kissed it, something he'd started doing when he wanted to be romantic. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm a real piece of shit and you shouldn't have to put up with me." Tyler winged, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes and his bottom lip poking out. Jamie hated that face, hated feeling like he was going to have to be pampering Tyler's ego for the rest of the night even though Tyler was the one who snapped at him. 

"It's okay. You're not." Jamie pulled Tyler into a hug, wanting to move past the whole thing as quickly as possible. Tyler laid his head on his shoulder and held him close. 

"I love you." Tyler murmured. 

"You too." Jamie managed, wrinkling his nose. 

Jamie was still horny as ever by the time they'd settled down to sleep. He twisted his body, trying to get a hand down his shorts so he could touch himself properly. He sighed through his nose, one eye watching the other sleep as his fingers worked over his clit, rubbing at the slit of his cunt now and then. Tyler shifted and draped a leg over him in his sleep and Jamie squeezes his eyes shut because he wants to scream in frustration. He carefully slides out of bed, top-toeing into the hallway, determined to make it to the bathroom and take his time getting off alone.

Jamie's eyes land on the door to Tyler's dad's bedroom. It's cracked and he remembers what they'd done when he'd caught him alone in the kitchen. Jamie reaches up to touch his own nipple through his t-shirt, curling his toes into the hallway carpet. He should just go in the bathroom and jack off and call it a night. He shouldn't be thinking about sneaking into bed with his friend's dad. Jamie bites his lip, giving his nipple a little tug before carefully, cautiously, pushing the door open wider. He knew Tyler's dad was single. Or, at least, his mom was in jail for some kind of drug stuff or stealing, or stealing drugs. Jamie wasn't sure exactly. Tyler didn't talk about it much. 

Jamie's heart is loud in his ears, seeing Tyler's dad laid out on his bed in his underwear, the everyday mess of his bedroom around him. There's a thrill of excitement in being somewhere he's not supposed to be. Jamie crept closer, chewing at his bottom lip. He should just go, he should leave before he gets in more trouble. He'll touch him, Jamie thinks, and if he doesn't wake up, then I'll leave. Jamie reaches a hand out, sliding his fingers over the curve of Tyler's dad's ankle. 

Tyler's dad sits up so fast Jamie's shocked, a gun pulled from somewhere Jamie couldn't see and leveled at him in the same motion. Jamie covers his mouth to keep from yelling out as he jumps. 

"What the fuck, kid?" The man gruffs, squinting at Jamie in the dark. "You could've got your ass killed, huh?" The Jamie whines out a few apologies, but the man motions with his gun for him to come closer. Jamie shuffles up to the side of the bed.

"Relax. You get lost or something?" The man laughs, low and quiet. "You need something...?" It's an innocent enough question, but what he's really asking is in the brightness of his eyes, a quirk of his lips. Jamie's scared to look up at him for a moment, embarrassed before giving a little nod, finally braving a glance. 

"C'mere boy." Tyler's dad sets the gun aside on the night stand, reaching to slide a hand up the back of Jamie's thigh to his ass, pulling him closer.   
"I told you I was happy to help out, but you can't be surprising me like that, huh?" He smirked at Jamie in the darkness, sliding a hand under his shirt to rub over his chest. Jamie just nods and whispers a little 'sorry.'

"Shh. It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you..." He pulls Jamie's shirt off over his head, then dips his head down to suck at his nipples, groping and massaging at his ass as his mouth works over one nub of flesh and then the other, tonguing them roughly and sighing as he sucks harder. Jamie's in heaven, squirming as he pets over the back of the man's head, eyes closed, panting through his mouth. The heat and slickness of his tongue, the aching pleasure as he sucks at his nipples, the tickle of his mustache against his bare chest. Jamie imagines he could almost cum from that alone. 

"Damn, what a cute little fucker." Tyler's dad mutters, pushing Jamie's shorts down. Jamie steps out of them, then presses closer and they kiss. He can taste beer on his tongue and just kisses him deeper, hungry for more feeling the man's thick rough fingers rub between his legs, finding his wet cunt. Tyler's dad pulls him onto the bed with him as they continued to kiss, hands moving over Jamie's body, groping and squeezing. It's nice to have the boy stripped down this time. When the kiss breaks again Jamie's panting, his hips straddling the large form of the man under him. He feels the man shift, and then hands on his hips and his cunt is pushed over a thick cock, the shaft rubbing between his lips. 

"Ohh, yeah... That feels good, huh boy?" Tyler's dad groans quietly as he moves Jamie's hips and rocks his own, rubbing his cock nice and thoroughly over the boy's wet hole. Jamie just pants and nods, soft little 'yeahs' leaving him, desperate to stay quiet. The man pulls him back down, enjoying another kiss as their bodies writhe and rub together. They shift onto their sides, and the man shifts over him, cockhead rubbing between Jamie's thighs from behind. Jamie gasps, rutting his hips against the feeling, panting as Tyler's dad suckles at his nipple and adds pressure, sinking slowly into his cunt. 

The man purrs, and Jamie keeps his ass in place, his body twisted, runs his fingers through the man's hair as he feels his cock start to fuck into him. They're shallow but steady thrusts at first, and Jamie has to bite his lip hard to keep from groaning, feeling how wet he is, how easy the man's thick cockhead is pressing into his insides. The man shifts to take Jamie's hips in his hands, mouthing over his shoulder and neck, dragging his teeth there. Jamie gasps and arches, feeling his cock slide deeper, mouth wide open in a silent moan. It feels good! God it feels like the best thing in the world! 

"Miss my cock that bad, huh boy?" Tyler's dad whispers close to his ear, pumping his cock into him in a steady, ceaseless rhythm, slow, hard thrusts, fucking his cock nice and deep against Jamie's insides. 

"Yes, yes...!" Jamie keeps his voice down, barely audible, breath heavy. 

"Should I call Ty in, huh? Give you something to put in your mouth?" Tyler's dad teases, fingers wrapping around Jamie's arm for leverage, fucking into him just as steady, but with more force, as if he's trying to work his cock even deeper.

"N... No, no please--" Jamie whispers, and though he's sure the man's only joking he can't help but feeling the fear and the shame of feeling like he's betraying the teen sleeping in the other room. 

"If you're sure... I don't mind having you all to myself, huh?" Tyler's dad laughs, but he keeps quiet, reaching a hand up to slide a couple of fingers into Jamie's mouth. Jamie whimpers and laves his tongue over them before sucking at them, grateful.

"Good boy." Tyler's dad says in a sickly sweet teasing tone of voice. It's exiting, fucking his son's little boy whore while he sleeps in the next room, gratifying knowing the little slut had come to him, wanting his cock. 

"You close already?" The whispers, mustache tickling Jamie's neck, goosebumps spreading over him. Jamie just makes a little noise, rolling his hips back, making his insides squeeze nice and tight over the man's cock as it's buried in him again.

"Ohh, that's right... Give me that pussy." Tyler's dad gropes over his ass, watching as his cock slides out, pulling at Jamie's tightness before slowly fucking it back into the slick, wet heat. "That's a perfect fuck hole, right there." He says, giving Jamie's ass a hard squeeze that makes him whimper. He slides his hand around to Jamie's front, rubbing his cock deeper as he strokes over his clit. 

"You like you little dicklet being played with too, don't you boy? Like being felt up while you're being fucked, huh?" Tyler's dad teases, and Jamie jerks suddenly, whining around the fingers in his mouth as his hips slam back, taking as much cock as he can into his squeezing, pulsing insides as he comes. It feels so good! Having a cock inside him when he comes is the best!

"Ohhh... Yeah boy, that feels good doesn't it? I'm glad you remembered the rules. Now I can fuck my cum in you like you really want, huh?" Tyler's dad purrs quietly right into his ear and Jamie whines. The man shifts, pulling the fingers from his mouth and turning Jamie over onto his stomach and pulling his hips up without pulling out of him. It feels good the way the cock moves and presses inside him with their motions, his insides still twitching. Jamie just pants, knowing how to keep his ass pressed out, his cunt open to being fucked. 

"Ohhh, yeah, I think we can get all the way in like this. Now that you've loosened all the way up, huh?" Tyler's dad whispers and Jamie's confused. He'd thought the cock had already been in him all the way! He buries his face against the bedding and the man begins to fuck him harder, deeper, forcing more and more of his thick cock impossibly deep into Jamie's hole. 

"Fuck yeah... That's a good hole. You come by any time you need a good fuck and I'll take care of you, huh?" Tyler's dad grunted, picking up his pace. He's fucking into him harder, deeper, ramming into him, and it's all Jamie can do to breathe enough to keep from passing out. 

"Ohh yeah, I'm gonna come in your pussy, boy. You ready for that? You need that, huh?" Tyler's dad whispers as he grabs Jamie's shoulders, fucking so roughly and thoroughly into him that it hurts. Jamie fights to keep quiet, the bed squeaking obscenely as he's pounded into, his insides spread and stretched as they're hammered by the man above him. 

Tyler's dad goes silent, just breathing heavily as he lays over top of Jamie, humping roughly into him, again and again, in and out, in and out, until Jamie's in tears. Jamie feels him bury his cock fully in him, and then hiss as he finally comes, his whole cock throbbing as it pumps come deep against his insides. He keeps coming, pouring hot seed into him for so long that Jamie's sure he must have passed out for a minute in between spurts. Jamie takes a shuddering breath as he feels the cock move inside him, thinking he's going to pull out before shoves it roughly in again, somehow even deeper. He feels the cock pulse a few more times, pumping every last drop of cum deep in him. 

"Take that cum in you, boy. Enjoy it, huh?" The man whispers, breathless, as he rubs a big rough hand over Jamie's back, as if he's rubbing his cum deeper into the boy. Jamie whimpers, and so, so slowly, as if he's being careful not to let any of his cum leak out, them man slides his cock out of Jamie's cunt.

"There you go honey. Bet you sleep good now, huh?" The man teases, giving Jamie's ass a friendly rub. It takes a few minutes before Jamie can slide out of the bed and try to get dressed, his legs wobbly and twitching, hands shaking. Tyler's dad doesn't help, just lays back on the bed having a cigarette and watching, an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Sweet dreams, huh?" He winks before Jamie slides out of the room.

*

"Did you get up to take a shower last night?"

"Yeah..." 

"Didn't you already take one though?"

"Yeah but..." Jamie took a breath. "I wanted to jack off, so." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Wooow, what a sluuut." Tyler teased, nudging him with his elbow. He pulls him close and kisses his forehead and Jamie feels conflicted and vaguely annoyed. 

"Can you come over again after school or what?" Tyler asks. 

"Nah, my mom wants me home." Jamie yawns, puling on his backpack. 

"Boooo. Weak." Tyler rolls his eyes.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a dubious/non consensual gangbang scenario involving houseless folks. They're just as nasty as the rest of the adults in the story so far. CW for some filth/smell fetish stuff kind of? alcohol use, transphobia, public sex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few scenes will be even more disconnected than usual since I'm just tacking them onto the end here and I'm hoping to spend time soon reworking and expanding the story. Hopefully that'll be happening in November.

Jamie's day drinking vodka out of a water bottle since morning and decides to skip his afternoon classes. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it, though usually he'd just take the bus back home and lay around, basking in the solitude until his mother got off work. He doesn't want to go straight home just yet, so he hops off the bus near the mall and wonders around for a bit. The buzz from the vodka before is slowly starting to wear off, but he doesn't want it to. He's got just enough money for a six pack of something cheap, but he's already gotten kicked out of the closest liquor store. He was considering walking the couple of miles to the next one and trying there when he sees a homeless guy with a sign sitting off to the side where he hasn't been run off yet. 

"Hey..." Jamie starts, awkward. "You uh... Would you go in and buy me some beer over there?" He nods down the strip toward the liquor store. "You can have one with me if you want." Jamie thinks he's making a convincing deal, still half buzzed and not wanting to go home where he's worried the coach has called his parents. 

"What am I gonna get out of it?" The man grunts as he gets to his feet, circling half around Jamie. The teen turns to watch him, frowning. 

"Well, like I said I'll share--"

"No." The man scratches the scruff under his chin with his dirty fingers. "They could send my ass to jail for that. You ever been to jail, boy?" Jamie opened his mouth.

"No... Of course you ain't." The man gave a slow smirk. "Still. You look like you might do good there." The man leans in, reaching to grope over Jamie's ass. Jamie gasps and steps back, though he's probably less shocked than he looks. He looks over his shoulder to be sure they weren't being watched. 

"They'll put you in jail for that too." He whispered, as if anyone was listening.

"Well if I'm gonna risk it I might as well get somethin good out of it." The man licked his lips, eyes dragging lewdly over Jamie's body. Jamie frowned. Getting fucked by some old geezer probably wasn't worth any number of cold beers. 

"Forget it. I'll get somebody else to do it."

"Aww... c'mon. Listen..." Jamie paused where he'd turned to leave. 

"How about I buy the beer and you suck me off. No tricks. Promise." He held up his hands as if to show he wasn't hiding anything. Maybe he was still drunker than he thought, but the idea of going down on the old homeless guy made something flip in his stomach. Plus it was basically free beer. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jamie crossed his arms and acted like he didn't care. 

"Alright, you just wait here." The old man grinned and winked, surprised that Jamie had agreed but pleased with himself nonetheless. Maybe he still had it after all.   
Jamie fidgeted, feeling nervous, and was debating on just leaving when the old man came back witha 12 pack.

"Cold?" Jamie asked, reaching for it. 

"Ah ah, I got us a place tucked away we can have us a few." He said, pulling the bottles out of Jamie's reach. He wasn't planning on getting left with his dick in his hand, so to speak. 

When they made their way to the secluded little back alley he handed Jamie a bottle and the boy gulped down half of it before stopping to breathe. 

"Thirsty, aintcha?" The man smirked, taking his time sipping his own beer. Jamie glanced around them. He had never been to this exact part of town, but he could figure where they were more or less. 

"Well... I just wanted some cold beer, that's all." He took another swig and watched out of the corner of his eye as the man worked open his pants with one hand, tugging his already half-hard cock out and giving it a few solid strokes. It looked gross, dirty and wrinkly and just different enough to what he'd had before that Jamie was just as curious as he was disgusted.

"Whenever your ready, princess." The man teased, his cock standing at attention between them. Jamie looked from the cock to the case of beer, wondering if he could just make a break for it but deciding he didn't want to chance the guy pulling a knife on him. If he played nice this would be over quick and he could have a few beers for tomorrow too. He took another swig from his bottle before setting it down and moving down onto his knees. 

The stench, which he'd only been vaguely aware of before, was pungent up close. He thought about asking when the last time the guy had a bath, but again, he wasn't trying to make any enemies. This guy did him a favor and he was doing him one in return, that's all. Resolute, Jamie took his cock in hand, a little pleased by it's size even if that was going to make things more difficult for him in the end. 

He gave it a few careful strokes, running his fingers over the cockhead. He lapped at the tip a few times, eliciting a gratuitous groan from the man above him. It had been a long time since Earnest had a nice warm pink little tongue bathing over his cockhead like that, and he was in ecstasy already. Jamie pushed his fingers over the wet head, trying to push some of the smegma away from where his mouth was going before he pulled the foreskin back and pressed his lips and tongue over the head in earnest. He gave it one solid suck, and was shocked when it exploded in his mouth. He almost choked on the first load it hit the back of his throat so hard, and he pulled back to cough, the rest splattering against the ground. 

"Merry Christmas." Jamie joked as he got to his feet, plucking his nearly finished beer up before making his way to pick up the others. 

"Hold on now, you didn't even get a good suck on it. We ain't finished yet." The man whined, trying to get his cock hard again in his hand.

"Hey dude, a deal is a deal. It's not my fault you're a premature ejaculator." Maybe Jamie shouldn't have said that, but the guy looked a lot less threatening with his dick limp and his pants around his knees. 

"Fuck you kid, you owe me a real sucking and I'm gonna get it!" He grabbed Jamie's sleeve to pull him back, and as Jamie tried to shove him away and turn back toward leaving, he was shocked to find three other rough, dirty looking men. 

*

"What'cha got goin on here, Earnest? You got you a new boyfriend?" The tallest jeered, pushing Jamie back toward the end of the alley with one large hand. Jamie stumbled and glanced between them, fearful. 

"The little punk promised me a bj and he ain't puttin out!" Earnest grumbled bitterly. 

"Well that's no good!" One of the others raised his eyebrows at Jamie. 

"Good little boys don't lie, do they?" Another teased, leering. 

"Look, it's not my fault he came too quick. I did my part." Jamie explained, trying to walk past them. 

"Hold on." The tallest grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Don't you want something a little harder to go with that beer, boy?" He grinned and Jamie knew he wasn't just talking about liquor. 

"C'mere. I got some Jack for you." The man pulled out a half pint of bourbon from his coat and the others crowded around him, taking the beer away from Jamie and grabbing his arms. Jamie cried out, trying to struggle away, but one of the men slaps the side of his face hard enough that he whimpers and falls quiet. 

"Why don't you stay and have you a drink with the rest of us?" God, what were they going to do to him? Jamie's head swamp with possibilities, trembling with fear and ashamed at how he could feel how hot and throbbing his insides were from his panic and the lingering arousal from sucking and swallowing Earnest's cum. The man held Jamie's face in his hands and pushed the flask against his lips, tipping it up. Jamie tried to struggle against the men holding him in place, choked and swallowed, some of it sliding down his chin.

"Gonna make you pay for every drop you spill, so you better drink up what you can baby." Jamie huffed through his nose and gulped harder, tears in his eyes. When the flask was pulled away he gasped and coughed again, his mouth and throat and lips burning numb. The two men holding him pushed him down to his knees and held him there. 

"Let's find out if Earnest is full of shit, huh? Show me what you got baby boy." He worked his pants open as a man behind Jamie grabbed a fist full of his hair, holding him in place where he knelt. Earnest had been big enough, but this guy was massive. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Jamie imagined he seemed a little less filthy.

"Let's not have any teeth either." One of the men behind him warned, a metallic click and cold metal pressed against the side of Jamie's cheek enough to let him know they meant business. 

"There you go..." The man in front of him encouraged as he leaned in, petting his broad, rough fingers over Jamie's face. "Do good for Daddy." One of the other men chuckled lowly at this, but Jamie felt his stomach flip and his insides ache, already wanting to please the tall man, wanting to do whatever he asked, give him whatever he wanted. He brushed his lips over the tip, stomach flipping with excitement. then lapped at it, slow and thorough. Cautiously, he lifted his hand up to take the shaft, and, staring up at the man above him, he slowly took the tip into his mouth. He hummed, closing his eyes, sucking softly, then swirling his tongue around the mushroom swell of the man's cock, and was rewarded with a groan. 

"Idunno Ernie. I think the boy's just real good at sucking cock." The tall man chuckled. 

"Shut up Clive. I'm takin another turn at him." Earnest grumbles, joining the other two crowded around the scene, pulling at their cocks. Jamie feels too warm and dizzy from the booze and he feels...excited, wanted, eager to please. All of these men were turned on by him. They all thought he was hot and wanted to fuck him! Jamie watches them stroke their cocks from the corner of his eyes and feels his insides throb again. 

"Keep going. There's a good boy." The man slides his hand over the back of Jamie's head, encouraging him to take his cock deeper. Jamie obeys easily, sliding his mouth forward, sucking as he pulls back only to push further down again, the cockhead butting and rubbing at the back of his throat. 

"Ohh, boy... Yeah, I'll give you all the liquor you want you keep doin that baby." Clive laughs again, rubbing and caressing over Jamie's ears as he rocks his hips forward. Jamie does his best, swallowing against his cockhead, swiping over the tip with his tongue. It feels good, having the cock fucked against his mouth and throat. Clive growls after a moment, taking his head in his hands and shoving his hips forward roughly.

"There you go baby, take it all, there you go..." He grunts and fucks hard into Jamie's throat. Jamie can't breathe and it hurts, fists gripping at Clive's pants, tears streaming down his face as the cock is forced down his throat again, again. Clive bottoms out, holding Jamie against the humid plush of his crotch as he rocks into his throat, then groans as he comes. Jamie groans around the cock as well as he can, feeling it pulse as the first shot of cum is squirted down his throat directly into his stomach. His throat swallows around the cock instinctively and tears run down his cheeks. Clive lets him go and he pulls back to gasp for breath, coughing, streams of drool down his face and chest as Clive splatters the last few spurts of cum onto his face. 

"Good work, baby. A good slut knows cock is more important than air." Clive laughs as Jamie's teary eyes stare up at him, tapping his softening cock against Jamie's cheek. 

*

"Jesus Clive, did you have to get him all snotty." One of the others says as Jamie's trying to wipe the mess off his face. "Just fucking eat it." The man snaps, grabbing a fist full of Jamie's hair and roughly scooping the jizz and spit into his mouth from his face. Jamie takes a shaky breath and swallows it all, licking off the man's fingers and sucking at them as they're shoved into his mouth. 

"Aw, he would've got that way soon anyhow." Clive shrugs, grinning and grabbing a beer. "Better have another one before they get hot." He says as he hands it to Jamie. Jamie tries to stand up, and one of the men helps him, yanking him onto his feet. He feels clumsy, and half leans into the man as rough, dirty hands work his pants open, feel up under his shirt to grope over his chest. 

"Drink up baby, it's gonna be a long night." Clive clinks their bottles together and Jamie takes a few gulps. He half groans as he feels calloused hands slipping into his underwear, grabbing at his cunt. 

"What the fuck?" One of the men says, jerking down his pants. 

"He's got a fucking pussy." The man says, grabbing Jamie under his arms and turning him to show the others. 

"Well I'll be damned. Ernie, you didn't tell us you got you a genuine cunt-boy over here." Clive laughed, stepping forward to push his fingers in among the others, feeling at Jamie's lips and clit and the wet slickness leaking out of him. Jamie groans, dizzy from the drink and barely able to stand with all those fingers pushing and rubbing against him.

"Well fuck, I had no goddamn idea." Earnest leers, leaning in to take his turn. Jamie pants and whimpers as he pulls roughly at his clit and then shoves a finger up and inside. 

"Nnn. Don't, don't--" Jamie struggles, and one of the men takes the bottle out of his hand. 

"Shhh shh, baby don't worry. We're gonna take real good care of you." Someone's arms are around him and Jamie can hardly move. He feels a mouth against his neck, licking and biting. 

"Put this on him." A voice says, one of the two nameless men, and then his vision is taken from him completely, some kind of cloth tied over his eyes. 

"God, he's so fucking wet already." Earnest says, two fingers in him now, pushing them deeper, spreading them apart. Jamie whimpers and struggles, feeling how messy and slick he is, how much his body wants the attention. He's embarrassed and he feels the shame flush his skin, but all he knows how to do is be still and try not to rock his hips into the feelings. He tries to reach up to move the blindfold away, but hands close around his wrists, pulling them down. 

"Shh, shh. Just be a good boy like Clive said and you won't get hurt." A voice whispers close to his ear before a hot wet tongue slides over it, bathing his ear in spit. Teeth nibble at the shell of his ear and his ear lobe, sucking at the soft flesh. The fingers are pulled out of him and he pants, turned and passed between the men, someone kisses him lewdly, shoving a tongue down his throat as his hips are pulled back. He feels fingers again, whispering and laughing before the blunt end of a cock rubs over his crack, rubbing against his asshole for a minute before rubbing lower over the wet slit of his cunt. 

"Ohh yeah... This is gonna do real good." A voice groans before the cock sinks into him, the girth of it stretching his insides. Jamie moans and writhes, half struggling and half reveling in the pleasure of being taken, feeling the cock head spread and force it's way deeper, deeper into his cunt. The cock is pulled out and Jamie shudders, feeling nauseous and disappointed before he's filled again and another man groans. They each take a turn like that, letting their cocks sink fully into him before pulling out and Jamie feels like he's being teased more than anything. 

"Feels good don't it baby?" Clive says from above him. Fingers are at his nipples, pulling and tugging, and then there's a mouth, sucking, licking as the next cock behind him works deeper, deeper still. The mouth at his chest sucks harder humming and nibbling as the cock in him bottoms out and rocks into the wet slickness of his insides. Jamie can't think, drunk and panting. It was in him! A stranger's cock was all the way inside him! He groans again. 

"Quiet, quiet." A voice tuts, fingers curling into his mouth to hush him. Jamie sucks at them and whimpers. The cock behind him starts moving in earnest, pleasured grunts coming from that direction as he's rutted into roughly. He whimpers, glad to finally be fucked. The mouth at his chest isn't alone anymore, another tongue and set of lips laving over his other nipple, suckling greedily. The grunts and motions behind him are getting faster, more impatient, and the man grabs at him, fucking harder, deeper. He feels a spurt of hot cum across his chest from some other unseen cock before he feels the man behind him shove fully inside, cockhead rubbing deep within him before he feels the shaft jump against his insides, pulsing as it pumps load after scalding hot load of cum deep into him.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the gangbang scene from last chapter.

A stranger came inside him! A strange old homeless man just fucked him and used him to come like he was nothing, like he was a whore, just a hole to be used!

Jamie groans around the fingers in his mouth as the cock slides out, leaving him feeling swollen and empty and so, so close to cumming. He feels his holes twitch and cum ooze out of his cunt. The men rearrange themselves, rough fingers pulling at his nipples. He's bent forward, a dirty cock rubbed against his lips before another is shoved into his mouth. 

"Maybe if you suck me real good I won't fuck you. How about that?" Jamie whimpers and suckles eagerly at the cockhead in his mouth as another man steps up behind him.

"What a goddamn mess." He hears muttered before a low chuckle, and he feels so ashamed as he pushes his ass up and back, eager to take another cock. He tells himself that he just wants it all to be over as quickly as possible, but even in his drink addled mind he knows he's also so close to coming he'd almost beg for it. 

"God, what a fucking slut." Someone else chimes in, the cock in his mouth pressing deeper, rubbing against his throat as it fucks over his tongue. Jamie hums against it, enjoying the slick friction feel of his mouth being used, the taste of precum leaking against his tongue. The man behind him squeezes his ass, fondles it, gives it a good slap. He pulls his cheeks apart to get a good look and spits on his hole before rubbing his cockhead over the slit of his cunt. He sinks in easily beginning to fuck into the well-used hole as soon as he's inside. Jamie whimpers, relieved at being filled again.

"Nice and warm." The man purrs, fucking his thick cock deeper. He grabs one of Jamie's wrists, using it to pull Jamie back and fuck his cock into him harder. He's making long, hard thrusts into Jamie's cunt in no time, then fucking into him faster. The man in his mouth is getting impatient, fisting his hair and fucking harder down his throat. Jamie hiccups and tries to keep his jaw wide open, breathing desperately between thrusts as he's taken from both ends. Someone presses their cock into his free hand and he wraps his fingers around it, pumping it along with the motions when he can manage. He can't concentrate though, and the man squeezes his fingers around his cock himself, jacking off with the boy's hand. Another set of strange fingers squeeze and pull at his nipples as he's fucked, cocks thrusting past his lips down his throat, into his hand, deep into his cunt, rubbing against his face, surrounding him on all sides. 

Everything builds up quickly and it's finally too much. He feels himself squeeze down as he comes, his orgasm wracking through him so hard he can't breathe for a moment. He moans around the cock in his mouth as he feels the cock in his pussy explode against the pulse and throb of his own orgasm, pouring thick cum into him, and the man in his mouth thrusts deeper to finish too, groaning as he feeds Jamie a thick load of cum against the back of his throat. Jamie swallows it down greedily, eager to feel it sliding down into his stomach.

"Fuck... Yes!" There are other muttered words but Jamie is to delirious to hear. The thick cock slides out of him and he can feel grit under his knees as he's lowered onto the ground again, shaking all over and panting. He feels like he might pass out and tries to slow his breath, afraid of what might happen to him if he does.

"I think he came." Someone laughs, and Jamie's too busy trying to catch his breath to defend himself. 

"Coming from being used like a pocket pussy? You really are a fucking slut..." Someone else tuts, amused, a wet half-hard cock slapped against the side of his cheek. 

"C'mere baby, get another taste of me. You throw up I'll make you eat it." Jamie teeters as he sits up on his knees and opens his mouth, waiting for the cock that's coming. A pair of large hands take his face and guide it forward until his lips and outstretched tongue press against a cock. Jamie gets to work, licking and finding the head to suck it into his mouth. He knows his own taste well enough to know the cock has been inside him and somehow that's a turn on. He feels his insides throb and he sucks at the cock with a renewed hunger. 

"That's a good cocksucker. You know what your mouth is for." 

*

Someone behind him lifts his hips up, pulling him back onto his feet as he sucks. It takes him a moment before he's steady enough to stay up. Another cock is rubbing against his ribs as another stranger's fingers dip into his cunt, scooping out cum. He only half hears the jeering, taunting words from the men behind him. 

"Looks like we've got one more hole to try out." The words cut through Jamie's daze and a few of them laugh. The fingers behind him rub a glob of cum and his own juices over his asshole and for the first time in a while Jamie tries to pull away and struggle.

"Nn...no! Don't!" His voice is hoarse and cracking when he manages to pull away from the cock in his mouth. What if they hurt him for real? How would he explain it to his mother? A doctor? Jamie's already convinced that no one can know the truth about this, just like his other sexual encounters, and he's terrified of being exposed.

"Shh shh." The man in front of him fists his hair and he whimpers at the roughness of it. "I told you we were going to take care of you, didn't I? You just relax baby..." 

"Yeah, we're gonna be real gentle." There are hands on his hips, holding him in place as slimy come covered fingers massage against the pucker of his ass, working it looser and sliding inside. Jamie whimpers, too weak to do much else as his mouth is guided back to the cock in front of him. The stink and the alcohol on his stomach is almost too much and he gags and wretches, his whole body jerking. 

"Ugh, he's gonna be sick..."

"Gross."

The men only move away from his mouth, fingers still working at his asshole. They give him a minute to see if he's going to puke before someone slaps his face again. 

"You be good, hold that shit inside or you'll be sorry. We'll have to punish you if you get any puke on our cocks." Jamie breathes heavily, sniffling but licking obediently when the cock is pressed back to his mouth. He feels fingers continue to push into him, thrusting and twisting deep inside, rubbing deeper, more fingers added in his cunt too until he can't tell how many there are writhing around inside him. It feels good, god, it feels so good. Jamie can't think about anything but wanting more inside him, pushing back, opening up, wanting to feel full. 

"Loosened up real quick." 

"That's a high quality fuck toy for you." The men laugh again and he groans weakly when the fingers are all pulled away at once. The men move around him, rearranging themselves, and a new cock is pushed passed his lips. Another man has taken to rubbing his cockhead against Jamie's nipple, incessantly rubbing the leaking tip against the well abused nub of flesh. The sensation makes him pant and squirm. 

"Let's see what we can do back here now." He feels the slick hot swipe of a cockhead over his loosened asshole, and then pressure as it's pushed passed the entrance. He groans and struggles, but so many hands hold him in place that he can hardly move at all. The man in his mouth takes his head in his hands, beginning to thrust deeper in long, slow thrusts. Jamie can feel the cock in his ass working deeper as he's choked, throat fucked slowly and thoroughly. He has to pant desperately for air when the man rocks his hips back before thrusting forward again. 

The cock behind him hits home finally and begins to saw in and out of his ass, rubbing nice and deep into him with every thrust. Jamie can feel his ass twitch and squeeze around the girth and the sensation makes his pussy ache even with as sore as it is. It's hard to concentrate on all that, though, half suffocating on the cock in his mouth as it pushes down his throat again. Spit runs down his chin and he gasps for air, struggling weakly before his throat is closed off again. 

"Almost there." The man grunts, just rocking his hips into the slick wetness of Jamie's throat. Jamie can't breathe and he flails, hands keeping him in place as the cock moves in his ass and he feels the telltale jump of the cock in his throat when the man finally comes. 

"Yeah, just swallow that cum down you little slut. Uhh..." The man grunts, keeping his cock buried deep in Jamie's throat, determined to shoot every spirt into the boy's stomach. 

"God that's hot..." Jamie's close to blacking out when the cock is finally pulled out, and he pants heavily, thick ropes of cum from another cock shoot onto his wet and swollen lips, into his mouth as he gasps for air. He nearly chokes and swallows what he can as the cockhead is wiped over his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of posting these scenes as I have time to edit them. Enjoy. :)


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gangbang action, this time with a gag, bondage, intermittent loss of consciousness, double, and triple penetration.

"Fuck, that was good." Someone says, elated, and Jamie feels a strange, mixed sort of pride. 

"I'm next." Someone says impatiently at his side and Jamie feels the man in his ass fucking him harder. 

"His cunt's free." Someone suggests. "Pull 'im up." They straighten Jamie up and all he can do is wrap his arms around the shoulders of some man for support. The cock in his ass never leaves, just rubbing deeper as his body is adjusted for their convenience. 

"Mmm." The man he's holding onto purrs, dipping his head down to lave his tongue over Jamie's nipple, one, and then the other, suckling roughly. Jamie whimpers weakly, butterflies in his stomach at the sensation, his cunt throbbing as the man in his ass slowly starts to move in him again. 

"You're gonna like this baby." Someone says, maybe Clive? It's hard to concentrate. He feels a cockhead rub and press against his cunt and he worries. 

"Please-- Please, not all at once. I can't--" 

"You can. Now hush. Don't make us gag you too." The man holding him licks and sucks at his neck and Jamie takes a shuddering breath as he feels him shift his hips forward, slowly sinking into his cunt. It feels like too much, like he's impossibly tight with the cock buried deep in his ass and another working it's way deeper into his front. It takes some time, the man rocking forward into him, pulling back and then pushing deeper, deeper, stretching him, forcing his cock inside. When they're both fully sheathed the men grunt and wriggle their hips, loosening him up, and Jamie just groans. 

"Might need to gag him just to keep him quiet." Someone says, and there's an agreement or two. Some dirty cloth is shoved into his mouth, tied in place. When Jamie tries to struggle and pull it out someone takes the initiative to tie his hands together and give his face a few firm slaps. 

"Be good." Someone breathes against his ear. The fullness is maddening, the two cocks so deep inside him. He fan feel them pushing and rubbing against each other through his walls and he can feel his insides sopping wet and twitching as his holes try to accommodate their girth and length. 

"I can't wait anymore." One of the men breath, and the man in his cunt rocks his hips back. Jamie throws his head back, moaning loudly into the gag as the cockhead drags against him, his insides squeezing down. 

"That's a good boy, suck me back in. I knew you wanted this." Jamie whimpers at the taunting, feeling the cock shove back into him, bottoming out nice and snug against his deepest parts. 

"Ohh that feels good." The man behind him groans, just rocking and rubbing his cock into the folds of his ass before he pulls back slowly and begins to move as well. Jamie whines and goes limp in their arms, bound up and unable to do much besides simply be fucked and used. The cocks move inside him, one after the other, in a ceaseless maddening rhythm, sometimes they'll push in both at once, slamming him full and making him call out. The man in his ass picks up his pace, rutting faster and harder and then grunting as he cums. He can feel the man in his cunt thrusting against the other cock in him even as it pulses and shoots it's seed deep into him, hot and twitching. 

*

When the man in his ass pulls out Jamie thinks he might get a reprieve, only for another cock to take it's place immediately, an even larger cock shoving even deeper into him, sliding in easily with as stretched and cum-coated as his ass had become. He groans and so does the newcomer, and the man laughs. 

"Like Daddy's cock that much, huh baby?" The teasing is punctuated by a long, deep thrust, followed quickly by another. Jamie's legs twitch and he feels his insides flutter. He's never been so full before. He huffs through his nose, panting as the two men fuck into him working faster and deeper. He feels lightheaded, like he could pass out at any moment. 

"Think we could fit another one in here. Wanna try it?" The man in front of him speaks and Jamie's confused before he feels fingers trying to fit in along side the cock in his cunt. 

"I wanna stuff him real good." The finger forces it's way in along side the rest and Jamie whimpers, tries to pull away. They're going to kill him! They're going to fuck him apart!

"Yeah I think we can manage that." The finger presses deeper, wriggling around. 

"Don't tear him." Someone says, but laughs along with it. There's some shuffling, the two cocks inside him shifting with the movement, rubbing somehow even deeper and making Jamie groan. He's close to coming again but the alcohol's made him numb and dizzy and his insides feel bruised and over sensitive. It's so difficult to think and he sobs softly as his entire body shudders. 

"Here we go. Open up for us kiddo." The man in his pussy pulls out until just his cockhead is pressed into the entrance to his cunt, and he feels another blunt cock pressing beside it. Jamie whines loudly, fearful, held firmly in place as the two cockheads press and rub together at his entrance, impatient to be inside him again. Jamie groans with every breath at the pain of being stretched wider and wider, trying desperately to push his cunt open further and further than it ever he's been before. The new cock presses harder, harder, rubbing and wriggling until the thick head sinks in beside the other cock. He hears a loud groan.

"There we go. We're in now." There's a pleased chuckle, hands adjusting Jamie's legs and hips, pulling him down to sink over the two cocks at once. Three cocks were inside him! All of them in him at one time! Jamie is overwhelmed, stretched tight and so full inside and he can't breathe or think. 

"Aw, the little slut's doing such a good job." One of the men pants close to his ear. "His pussy's really trying to open up and make room for us." The man's laugher fades away as Jamie passes out, falling utterly limp as the world falls away from him. He isn't sure how long it's been when he comes to, but men haven't seemed to notice, just a series of grunting and heavy breaths coming from them, the two men in his cunt working it roughly, thrusting deep and hard as Clive fucks into his ass, thrusting nice and slow and deep, savoring every inch of Jamie's hole as it drags and squeezes and twitches and sucks against his cock. 

Jamie groans into the gag, a long weak noise. He can feel his insides ache and throb and he feels like he's floating. Had he come while he was passed out? It's hard to tell, but another orgasm is building in him already. Jamie whimpers and focuses on the pleasure, desperate for any distraction from the pain of their rough motions. 

"I'm close. Oh fuck..." One of the men in his pussy grunts, fucking faster beside the other, their cocks rub together, leaking into the sloppy messy of Jamie's cunt before one of them jumps and spurts against the other. Another man groans, the other man in his cunt, and he feels the second cock pulse and pump in him too, both of them pouring hot, thick cum into his insides. Jamie jerks and groans, panting through his nose and weakly rocking his hips into the overwhelming ecstasy of being filled. 

The cocks in his pussy are pulled out and his hole aches, feeling so empty and sore and he's so close to cumming again that it's his only clear thought.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang conclusion!

Clive is still deep in his ass and holds him up, hugging him against his chest. Jamie is twitching all over and just focuses on breathing, quiet and compliant. 

"I told you we were gonna take good care of you. Haven't had a night like this before, have you baby?" Clive rumbles in his ear, fingers tugging roughly at his nipples, Jamie makes a pitiful noise but he hasn't got the energy to struggle or the ability to really answer, so that's all he does.

"Y'all wanna come suck this boy off while I finish in him? I wanna feel his ass cum on my cock one more time before we send him home." 

"Oh yeah, of course. It's the least we could do." A few of them chuckle. 

Jamie's nipples ache, sore, and he whimpers at the overstimulation as a hot wet mouth slides over his clit. Clive moves inside him as he feels the other man's tongue slide over his clit, flicking over it, sucking gently at first. Jamie groans into the spit-soaked gag, mouths finding his aching nipples too. No, he's going to come like this again from his ass being fucked! He pants and arches, shoving his ass back against Clive's cock as the man fucks rough into him. 

"There you go baby boy, just let it go. Give yourself up to it. This is what you were made for." Clive whispers, hot breath against his ear. The mouth at his cunt slides a tongue inside, wriggling it into his well-used hole and fucking him with it before slaving the mess of him over his clit and sucking it again. The two men at his chest continue to suckle, pulling hard and humming and lapping hungrily over his chest. 

"Come with me baby." Clive breathes again, fucking steadily into him. Jamie can feel his swelling in him, the head rubbing deeper than ever, leaking into him, his insides shifting with every thrust into him. He groans loudly and arches, shoving his ass back as Clive grips his hips tight and comes inside him. Jamie screams into the gag, none of the men giving him a moment's rest, sucking and biting at his chest, swallowing and licking around his clit hungrily. Clive's massive cock twitches and pumps hot cum into Jamie, joining the other loads as Jamie's ass pulses and squeezes around him, sucking the cum deeper, keeping his cock deep inside as long as he can to ride out his orgasm. 

Jamie feels so full, so satisfied, lost in the feeling. Clive's massive cock slides out of him with a gross wet sound and he blacks out for a moment. He nearly falls over as he's lowered down. He can feel warm cum leaking out of his ass as he half collapses against the pavement. Someone pats his head. Someone else ruffles his hair. 

"You did great kid."

"Good job baby, you fuck real good hm?" 

"You'll have to come visit us again sometime." 

There's footsteps and then quiet for a while and Jamie isn't sure if he passed out again before he realizes he's alone. It takes him a minute to wriggle out of the bindings, his weak shaky hands finding it difficult to pull off the gag and blindfold. When he does the alleyway is empty and the sky darker than before. It would be sundown soon. He should've been home already. He curses under his breath and gets to his feet too quickly, staggering, sore and still half drunk. He wipes himself up with his boxers and pulls his pants back on without them. His shirt's a mess, so he just pulls his hoodie on and zips it up. The zipper's cold against his belly and he still feels sick to his stomach, but hopefully that'll hold off until he gets home.

Socks, shoes, then he packs what's left of the beers away in his bag (no use wasting them, even if he'd probably have to drink them warm) tucking his shirt and boxers around them to keep them from clanking together. He should have asked for cans, he makes a mental note, numb and detached. He stands in the alleyway and thinks over his options, chewing at his lip, then checks his phone. He was only about 15 minutes late getting home. He couldn't tell his mother of all people why he was going TO be late, but the fact that there weren't any calls on his phone meant coach probably hadn't called her. He took a deep breath and called his mother.

"Mom... Mom I'm so sorry I got on the wrong bus and I got lost and my phone was dying and I didn't know what to do Mom--" Jamie puts on his best crying voice. Even boozed up it's convincing, though in reality he just feels empty, burnt out and exhausted. He's had practice acting pitiful so his mom would go easier on him, but it only worked about half the time when his she was pissed. His mom scoffs and calls him an idiot and a useless little girl and he sniffles, glad his lie landed easily, glad the coach hadn't called his mom, glad he was right in knowing he couldn't ever tell her what had happened to him. He takes a shaky breath, and that's more genuine. 

"N... No I was just scared. I charged up my phone now so I can find the bus. I just wanted to call and check in was all..." He whines through the rest of the phone call, endures the insults and hangs up. He feels exhausted and like he might cry for real now, but he doesn't, not yet. For now all he has to do is get home and get a shower and stash his beer. Jamie hugs himself, trying not to make the limp in his step obvious as he makes his way out to the main street to the bus stop. 

Jamie makes it home and gets grounded for the next week, but he'll take that. He's going to be pretty sore for at least a week anyhow. He makes it to the shower before his mom could sniff out the booze and other smells on him, cleaning out his holes as best he can. He's dead tired and passes out, still feeling numb and buzzed, before even trying to eat any dinner. He wakes up a few hours later to puke and feels better after that. 

He gets lucky and his mom seemed to be in a nicer mood the next morning, letting him stay home from school without much fuss. 

"I didn't know you were sick, you know. I heard you throwing up. You should have said something. It's stupid to keep that kind of thing to yourself." She snaps at him before leaving for work. Every once in a while she's like that, trying to prove that she's the good mother she thinks of herself as. Jamie hides the beers in the top of his closet and and texts Tyler to see what he was up to next weekend.


End file.
